Against All Odds
by Xenome
Summary: The Smashers face daily struggles with one another, and things don't get any easier when raging storms, odd disappearances, and dark enemies emerge. Thrust into battle for the sake of all, they must solve the puzzle behind it all to win, Against All Odds.
1. Prologue

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/mild gore, mild profanity, and some adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

**PROLOGUE**

**Female Narrator:** When worlds come together and fates collide, remarkable things happen. And when unlikely friends join forces for the cause of heroes, fear subsides and darkness diminishes. Never in a million years would anyone have imagined that a rough-and-tumble band of warriors from different worlds would join forces one day, under such an unexpected organization as the Super Smash Brothers.

But who are the Super Smash Brothers? Well, I think every one of us would define them differently. We all see this place and these people from our own point of view, so I won't try to explain the way I think of them. Rather, I'd like to reveal where they came from...and how this all began.

The organization of the Super Smash Bros. came into being on a planet called Minerva, a planet with more than enough room for growth and expansion, but with enough populous that the Super Smash Bros. would become well known and the word would get out. The organization was founded by Captain Falcon, who decided to, with some of his endless winnings from F-Zero races, build a stadium to serve as a battle arena. He had this theory that if people liked to watch racers exploding into flames in fast-paced action, they'd love it even more if people pummeled each other's brains out for the common good of entertaining the crowd. Of course, pummeling involved, but certainly was not limited to, multiple explosions.

Captain Falcon invited some of his friends from the races to try their hand at battling in the stadium.

He was surprised at how many people died. Especially this one guy, named Fox McCloud.

**Male Narrator:** Hey, whoa! What are you telling these people, Samus? Nobody died!

Well...besides the first few janitors and announcers, but that was only because we hadn't worked the bugs out of the automatic sprinkler system/crime-prevention plasma cannon!

**Samus Aran:** That's a technicality. People died, and Falcon WAS surprised.

**Male Narrator:** You're poisoning the minds of these people with falsehoods and lies! ...Why doesn't this surprise me again?

**Samus:** It's the truth. Mostly. Only a little bit is SLIGHTLY embellished.

**Male Narrator:** I'm not dead!

**Samus:** That's the part that I decided to embellish.

**Fox McCloud:** Well these people need to know what REALLY happened.

**Samus:** I know, that's why you should leave and let me do the talking.

**Fox **_(ignoring Samus)_**:** Falcon's friends soon contacted some of their friends, who contacted their friends, etcetera. Well, eventually the word of the Smash Stadium started getting out across the entire galaxy, and people everywhere knew who we were and watched us battle each other from every corner of every star system. Some people were even crazy enough to come to us for vacation.

**Samus:** Hey. I really thought I could get away with a week of relaxation until I met YOU.

**Fox:** Yeah. Then weeks became months, and months became years because you just couldn't live without me, heh heh.

**Samus:** In your dreams, McCloud.

**Fox:** I would never dream of anything involving you. Those are all nightmares. _(He got an elbow to the ribs.)_

**Samus:** You're dragging this out! Nobody's ever gonna know anything about the Smashers if you don't shut up and start talking.

**Fox:** ...Uh...What?

**Samus** _(pushing him to the side)_**:** Nevermind. So anyway, long story short, the Smash Stadium quickly became an organization filled with complete and total lunatics, such as Fox here. _(Now she got an elbow to the ribs.)_

**Fox:** Captain Falcon stepped down--

**Samus:** He was overthrown.

**Fox:** I was trying to make us sound NICE.

**Samus:** And you thought I was over-embellishing? Ha!

**Fox:** ... Falcon was overthrown--

**Samus:** Brutally.

**Fox:** Would you knock it off?!

**Samus:** Sorry.

**Fox** _(glaring)_**:** ...and Mario took over. No sooner had that happened though that trouble started brewing.

**Samus:** That term is majorly cliched. _(Fox began to speak but Samus clamped his mouth shut.)_

A highly advanced race of mechanical warriors was sweeping through the galaxy, making it their goal to destroy all life on the surface of every planet, and build extensive factories in the planet cores to further their own race. We, the Smashers, found out about it before they reached Minerva, and under Mario's lead, we decided that since we all had enough experience saving worlds, galaxies, and kingdoms, that we could fight off this enemy force. We built a space station, using Captain Falcon's money, and launched it. We sought out the Econos, as the mechanical race was called, and clashed with them in space and on the surface of a planet called Rylan IV. We found the Econos had many different models of warrior, but all of them were designed in some way or another, after animals and creatures from other planets, maximizing the body design and fighting capabilities of their forces.

**Fox:** It was tough to get around their well-balanced battalions, but what can I say? I'm a great pilot.

**Samus:** And so modest too.

**Fox:** Yup.

**Samus:** We managed to force the Econos to retreat to the ice rock of a planet known as Galacia, and they hid from us there, in the mountains. Mario sent a team of Fox, Link, and I to hunt them down and flush them out. What we found was a stranded squad of anthropomorphic-and-possibly-part-Lylatian fighters who had built a small military base. We also found that the Econos had already been threatening this planet before. We joined forces, flushed out the Econos, and then "rescued" the stranded fighter squad in exchange for them leading us to the Econ homeworld. When we got there, we were forced into a huge battle in orbit around the desolate planet, and tensions began running high between all of us. I made the decision to sneak off and invade the planet by my lonesome in a suicide mission to find and defeat the Econ commander, Kronade.

**Fox:** That was one of your more emo moments.

**Samus:** Shut up. People hated me back then.

**Fox:** You mean they don't anymore?!

**Samus:** Well now I know they're just jealous, so I don't take it personally.

**Fox:** Who'd be jealous of a tin can with beach ball shoulders?!

**Samus:** ...Says the guy searches deviantART for images of me without my suit.

**Fox:** WHAT?! I do not!!!

**Samus:** That's not what the forensic computer analyst said.

**Fox:** ...You hired a forensic computer analyst to SPY on me?!--

**Samus:** ANYWAY! I made my way into the planet's factory core, and was captured...and nearly killed.

**Fox** _(grumbling)_**:** Yeah, and you'd be dead now if Ridley and I hadn't saved your butt and helped you defeat Kronade....The moral of the story--never trust a woman to do a man's job.

**Samus:** WHAT?! You couldn't have done it by yourself either!!!

**Fox:** No, I couldn't have. It would have been too easy that way, so I would have asked someone to tie my hands behind my back first!

Samus lunged to attack Fox, but he stepped to the side and Samus tripped. Fox stepped on her back.

**Fox:** After we defeated Kronade, we had to escape the factory core before things self-destructed.

**Samus** _(from the floor)_**:** Which didn't surprise me at all.

**Fox:** Apparently, the other Smashers forgot about us and planned to blow up the planet to get rid of the Econos once they won the space battle.

**Samus:** Also not surprising.

**Fox:** We escaped though, and when we arrived back on the SSB Base, we got to watch fireworks. Everyone gave me medals for my bravery.

**Samus** _(throwing Fox off of herself and standing up at last)_**:** Dreaming again, I see. You don't have any medals.

**Fox:** Not since you snuck into my trailer and STOLE them!

**Samus:** I wouldn't want any dirty old medals that touched YOU at one point in time.

**Fox:** I bet you sleep with them at night because you wish I was there.

**Samus:** You better hope that we're not lined up in any matches together for a few weeks, McCloud!

**Fox **_(ignoring Samus again)_**:** With all that said and done, we returned home and left our space station base on Rylan IV, before all of us went our separate ways.

**Samus:** The Smash Brothers disbanded. Tensions were too high and we all needed to return to our homes and jobs to save more galaxies, planets, and kingdoms. We left the Stadium, thinking we'd never return. Boy how wrong we were.

**Fox:** As soon as Captain Falcon completed missions elsewhere and made more money, he came back to the Stadium, and started to revamp it. He built a theme park, malls, hotel suites. You name it, he built it, and soon the Stadium became a huge vacation spot again. Some of us got curious--

**Samus:** You know how curiosity kills things.

**Fox:** --Exactly, and we got caught up in Stadium life again. Before we knew it, we were all back together, and even MORE people began joining.

**Samus:** Which brings us to today. We're all a big happy family making a living killing each other.

**Fox:** Every family should take at least one night a week to do that. It really does bring people closer together.

**Samus:** Precisely. Screw the therapists who came here and tried to tell us how unhealthy this place is.

**Fox:** I like the media better.

**Samus:** Now THEY know what they're talking about. But...speaking of talking, weren't we doing something?

**Fox **_(pointing outward)_**:** Forgot about our audience already?

**Samus:** Oh! Right. Well...they're all caught up now. We should probably start signing autographs, then get back to work.

**Fox:** You do that. I'm going to go save the day again and be everyone's hero, as usual.

**Samus** _(putting her arm around Fox's neck and messing up his hair)_**:** And win more nonexistent medals?

**Fox:** They exist. I bet YOU don't have any medals. _(He growled at her and pulled away.)_

**Samus:** I have plenty.

**Fox:** That you STOLE.

**Samus:** Oh, you wanna start that again? It's ON now! _(She began walking to the door.)_

**Fox** _(following)_: Bring it!


	2. Chapter 1: Minerva

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/mild gore, mild profanity, and some adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

**CHAPTER 1: MINERVA**

The sun's warm rays shone brightly, nurturing the lush greenery that the emerald planet was famous for. Minerva, a celestial body of seemingly perpetual plains and miniature oceans of fresh water, was a utopia of sorts. Small though it may have been, the entire planet flourished in the caresses of a consistently moderate climate. With only one major city on the planet's surface, the vast expanses of soft grass and the purity of the few but gorgeous oceans were unspoiled by human habitation. The air, crystal clear as the waters, smelled fresh and alive.

Samus breathed deep. Inhaling natural, unprocessed oxygen was a refreshing luxury. It felt good to not have to wear her helmet all the time.

The huntress stood atop a grassy knoll looking out over the open plains and the Smash Stadium. The view was absolutely breathtaking. Like living on the countryside in the middle of nowhere, but with the convenience of the planet's single city near enough to see the edge of its silvery skyline, the gently rolling hills of Minerva appeared to extend forever in every direction. The occasional tree or grove broke up the never-ending carpet of grass, but there were no true forests to hide the beauty of the fields. Samus relaxed, reveling in the feather-soft kiss of the breeze. She could faintly hear the clanking and hemming of construction equipment as it continued its work in one of the Smash Stadium's many theme parks.

The Smash Stadium was Minerva's main attraction. Home to the now legendary Super Smash Brothers and a wealth of amusement areas, the Stadium and its grounds spread out over several hundred acres and boasted opportunities for the wildest, most enjoyable vacation in the galaxy. The main building towered ten stories into the air and was connected to the stadium itself with a three story tall, glass-walled bridge. The main building housed a thousand hotel rooms, the "Living Legends Museum", gift shops, a casino, a mega arcade, restaurants, an expansive children's play place, a bowling alley, an indoor pool, and many other basic and luxury amenities.

The grounds flaunted a trailer park for staff members and long-term guests. Aside from that, the land surrounding the stadium was occupied by over a dozen racetracks of varying size and shape where fans watched fast-paced Mario Kart races. Several tennis courts and golf courses provided a haven for many sports fans, and eight memorable theme parks appealed to all vacationers. There was even an impressive boardwalk where the Stadium grounds backed up to a roaring freshwater ocean.

The Smash Stadium itself was by far the greatest attraction of all, and was the pride and joy of everyone who worked hard to keep it running, including the nearby city. Even with the capacity to seat over one hundred thousand people, the great coliseum was nearly always packed out. For the patrons who had to be seated a great distance from the action, four massive screens were installed to ensure the best experience for everyone. The floor of the stadium was metal, and as each fight began, the floor would open wide, releasing one of twenty-nine hovering battle stages for the Smash Brothers to clobber each other upon.

A loud cheer erupted in the distance, followed by the chanting of Mario's name. Samus smiled as she brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. The fights were going quite well. The battles had not been canceled due to construction. There was no reason to deny the public of the star attraction. Besides, as long as the fights continued, the Bros. were making valuable money and pleasing adoring fans. What could be more important than that?

The voice of the loudspeaker carried out into the otherwise silent hillsides. "THIS GAME'S WINNER IS . . . . MARIO!!!" It barked. The crowd exploded into unrestrained applause as Mushroom Kingdom music began to play.

Samus sighed. It was time to head back for lunch. The others probably missed her anyway.

* * *

_Author's notes: As expositions go, this one seems nice, to me. Short but sweet, a lovely introduction to the setting, and of course we get our first glimpse of one of the main characters--Samus Aran_. _A little insight into her train of thought sets the stage for advancing plotline, and of course a good description of how the Smash Stadium runs hopefully gets the reader into the swing of things. Be sure to let me know what you think. All constructive criticism is welcome, and I appreciate advanced critiques._


	3. Chapter 2: Business As Usual

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/mild gore, mild profanity, and some adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

**CHAPTER 2: BUSINESS AS USUAL**

Samus arrived at the Stadium just as the next fight began. She could hear the ceaseless rumble of fans clambering to their seats as the Stadium theme played loudly over the speakers in anticipation of the coming battle.

Samus started towards the staff cafeteria. Usually, on days like this, she'd pass a few of her colleagues in the hall and nod her head in greeting, but today was different. Nobody seemed to be around. Everyone was either watching or fighting in the battles scheduled.

When she reached the cafeteria, Samus pushed open the swinging doors and found her way to a somewhat clean table where she sat down and called for a waiter--the line was blocked due to renovation.

**Waiter** _(coming to the table the instant he was called upon)_**:** May I help you, Miss Aran?

Before Sam had a chance to reply, the waiter flipped open a pad and started writing.

**Waiter: **Right. The usual. One scrubroot beer and a bucket of hot wings drizzled lightly with modified sap sac juices.

He abruptly closed the notebook and hurried away. He knew what had happened to the last waiter who kept Miss Aran waiting too long.

**—****About an hour later—**

Samus was getting impatient. She leaned back in her chair and tried to ignore her hunger and frustration. She noticed Ridley wandering around aimlessly, and signaled him over.

**Ridley** _(as he reached Sam's side)_**: **Wassup Sammy Girl?

She was about to answer when the waiter rushed out.

**Waiter** _(panting)_**: **Oh . . . I'm . . . . sorry, Miss Aran! The cooks were on a break, so I had to make your food myself! Please don't sick your dragon friend on me.

Sam grinned and turned to Ridley, who's smile was equally sadistic.

**Ridley** _(acting elaborately gracious)_**: **It's okay. Just don't let it happen again.

**Waiter: **Yes, Master Ridley!

He bowed**—**as a weird gong sound was heard**—**and raced back to the kitchen.

**Ridley: **Poor, confused fruitcake. Let's fire him like we did the last waiter.

**Samus: **Aww . . . cut the poor sap some slack. He's just a lowly servant, and he doesn't get paid nearly enough.

Ridley gave his best impression of a human smile. Samus laughed but was interrupted by a loud scream of terror.

**Luigi** _(panicked)_**: **No!!! You can't make me! Somebody help!!!

Samus glanced over her shoulder and saw Fox and Geno dragging Luigi across the cafeteria floor. Mallow seemed to be supervising.

**Mallow: **Come now, Luigi, it's not like we're killing you.

**Luigi: **You might as well be! Remember what happened last time**—**ouch, stop pulling my foot!**—**last time, my bungee cord snapped and I dropped all the chicken. Not to mention that I practically got a concussion from the fall—

**Mallow: **Oh brother. It was only your pride that got hurt.

**Fox: **C'mon, Luigi! I got _(snicker, snicker) _stronger bungee cord this time!

**Ridley** _(calling out)_**: **Hey, Fox! Whatcha doin'?

**Fox: **Oh, Linguini here just played another game of TaD!

**Ridley **_(suddenly understanding)_**: **Oh, I remember that. What's he have to do?

**Fox: **Same thing as last time, although . . . I can't guarantee his complete safety.

**Ridley: **You rigged it, huh?

**Fox: **Yup.

The others turned and continued on their way, except for Geno. He decided that it was more fun to hang around and pester Samus than to play a game with a bunch of ruthless freaks. He pulled up a chair and plopped his feet on the table.

**Geno: **Good afternoon, Sammy A.! You too, Rid Face. Long time no smell.

**Samus** _(instantly annoyed)_**: **What do you want, Star Boy?

**Geno: **I'll take that as a compliment.

**Samus: **Why don't you go crawl back into the hole you came from?

**Geno: **Well that's not very nice. You're a lousy friend.

**Ridley: **You're a lousy star.

Before Geno could answer to that, Ridley spoke up again.

**Ridley: **Listen, Geno; must we start arguing whenever we meet?

**Geno: **Sorry, Dragon Breath. If you can't stand the heat, get out of the oven.

**Samus **_(irritated by Geno's characteristic misquoting)_**: **. . . What are you talking about?

**Geno: **Never mind. I wouldn't expect _you _to understand anyway. After all, humans are inferior beings.

**Ridley: **Okay, first of all, I can stand temperatures of up to thirty thousand degrees Celsius. And second of all, Sam's not inferior to someone like you. You're just a walking, talking, smart ass doll! Without your form, you could just float around and shoot your crappy "star powers" at us. I'd eat you, but I'd get sick 'cause you're so damn nasty. _(Geno tried to talk) _No, no, my friend, you're just plain trouble. Leave now or I'll call security._ (Geno tried to talk) _Ah, ah, ah . . . you know you're not even allowed in the staff cafeteria. _(Geno tried to talk) _Nope, I'm allowed here because I'm considered a part time Smasher—

**Geno: **Shut up all ready! I'll go wherever I want to, and even though you may have been born in magma, there's no possible way you could survive a thirty thousand degree Celsius temp!

**Samus: **Geno, will you please go away . . . _now_?!

**Geno: **Keep your shirt on, Sam! Well . . . you don't, like, _have_ to, but . . .

**Samus: **Leave!!!

**Geno: **Fine! Then I guess you don't want to hear about your promotion. Oh, and can't forget about those nasty rumors that have been going around . . . ..

He got up to leave.

**Ridley **_(after Geno was gone)_**: **Damn, I hate him.

Samus sighed.

**Ridley: **What was he talking about? A promotion?

**Samus: **Don't know. He probably just wanted our attention, that's all. But there's really no such thing as a promotion around here . . . unless you're a janitor. All the Smash Bros. have the same rank and get the same pay.

**Ridley: **I don't get paid. I don't wanna get paid. Who needs money for food when you can just go out and raid farms and stuff?

**Samus** _(rising from her seat with a shrug)_**: **Raiding farms isn't exactly an honest way to get a meal . . ..

**Ridley: **Honest, shmonest! What am I supposed to do, tell them I ate their cows?!?

**Samus** _(giggling)_**: **You could ask them first.

**Ridley: **'Hey, Mister? Can I eat your cow?' Heh, heh. I know what it is; all those farmers are posers. They just wear shredded overalls and sit back all day watching all the robots do the work for them.

**Samus: **Whatever, Ridley. _(She began to walk away) _Come on. Let's go find Mario and find out if I'm listed for any battles today.

****At the main office****

**Mario: **Dang it all! Where's Bowser?!? I called him out like, five times!

**Announcer: **Should I call him again, sir?

**Mario: **Nah. He'll come out of his shell eventually. _(Sigh)_

Mario started typing on the computer.

**Mario** _(after a minute)_**: **Hmm. Nothing in the news today. Weather's nice: seventy-five degrees with a cool breeze . . .. Man I'm thirsty. Go buy me a soda at the Everything Stand.

**Announcer: **Yes, Sir!

The announcer dashed out of the room, almost bumping into Samus. The huntress quickly stepped aside and then casually strode through the door with Ridley close behind.

**Samus: **Good afternoon, Big Boss Man. Who do we have on the ol' roster today?

**Mario: **Well, Bowser is supposed to be fighting you next, but he's nowhere to be found. I'm afraid you won't be fighting today, or the next day, or the . . . come to think of it, according to official SSB rules, you can't fight until we find Bowser! It's an unfixable glitch in the system, you see.

**Ridley: **Great! So it's like a paid vacation?

**Mario: **Nope! SSB rules: you don't get paid until you fight.

**Ridley: **What's with all these crappy new rules?!?

**Mario: **I just made them up. We can't live like uncivilized goons forever!

**Ridley: **So then, the rules don't apply to me and Sam.

**Mario: **Why?

**Ridley: **'Cause me and Sam are the only civilized Bros.

**Mario: **That may be true, but rules are rules.

**Ridley: **Yeah, and uncivilized goons are uncivilized goons.

**Mario: **Are you questioning my authority?!?

**Ridley: **What if I am?

**Mario: **Then I'd kick you out.

**Ridley: **That wouldn't be wise.

**Mario:** Why?

**Ridley: **Guess, genius.

It wasn't until later that day that Samus finally found a chance to just kick back and relax. Earlier, Mario had decided to coordinate a hunt for Bowser, and Samus assisted him and a few of the other Smashers in the endeavor—a long, drawn-out search of the Stadium grounds that turned up absolutely nothing. At the end of the hunt, Mario had become extremely upset and began muttering to himself on the way back to the main office.

Samus had inadvertently asked him what was wrong, and without meaning to, Sam had started him on a tangent about how Bowser was a lowlife scum. Mario continued to say something about how he had heard that Peach was possibly the mother of Koopa's most recent child, and Samus, feeling as if she was trapped in the middle of a bad soap opera, looked for an opportunity to leave.

She had hardly escaped Mario's office when Geno confronted her in the hallway. He was in his usual mood, and rudely began an argument about nothing. It took nearly twenty minutes for Samus to outpace the star chief and loose him in a crowd of Stadium goers.

Now the sun was setting, and the first stars could be seen in the evening sky. Samus was at last in the peaceful solitude of her trailer. However, that didn't last long. She was startled by a loud knock at the door. She, of course, went to answer it, and upon opening the door, came face to face with Captain Falcon.

**Falcon: **Oh! Hi, Sammy! I was wondering if—

Samus slammed the door in his face. Then she heard a _thump _and an"ouch". She waited for a few moments before opening the door again and glancing down at Falcon, who was lying on his back and painfully rubbing his face.

**Samus** _(attempting to sound dreadfully concerned)_**: **Are you all right?

Falcon nodded and staggered to his feet. He opened his mouth to say something, but Samus wouldn't allow for that.

**Samus** _(losing interest)_**: **Oh. That's too bad.

She again slammed the door in his face, and began to walk away. She stopped when Falcon knocked on the door once again.

**Falcon** _(through the door)_**: **I was going to tell you something important!

Sam rolled her eyes and reopened the door.

**Falcon: **I was wondering if you would like to have a nice dinner?

**Samus: **Of course I would!!! _(she smiled cheerfully) . . . _Now leave so that I actually _can_ have a 'nice' dinner.

**Falcon: **C'mon, Sam! Please?

**Samus** _(feigning ignorance)_**: **Please what? I don't know what the heck you're talking about.

**Falcon: **Will you go out with—

Before he could finish, she slammed the door again. Samus heard Falcon sigh in frustration and walk away. Samus shrugged and went back to her own business.

She flopped down on the ratty old couch that had come with the trailer. Brushing her hair out of her face, she tossed her head back and simply stared at the ceiling. She was tired, but not drained. She had felt much worse a thousand times before. Still, she was glad that the day was done. She needed some rest.

She sat on the couch for a long time and let her mind wander. Her train of thought changed continuously, drifting from one subject to another until she began to get a strange feeling. A feeling that something wasn't quite right. She tried to shake it, but it kept nagging at her. She attempted to find a reason to explain her anxiety, but there really wasn't any. The day had been somewhat . . . . interesting, yes, but it wasn't particularly out of the ordinary.

Oh well. What did it matter anyway? She was imagining things. All was right with the galaxy, and there wasn't anything at all to worry about. She stretched out, deciding to take a nap and wait for Ridley's return.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Story's still in exposition phase, but I personally like this chapter. For me, this chapter always gave a nice representation of the SSB and what they did on a NORMAL day. Of course the activities vary, but honestly nothing is ever truly sane for any of them. They probably ought to make it a habit of staying in bed and fearing for their lives if they venture outside. Yet somehow they don't. Ah yes, bravery at its finest._

Another thing I happen to like about this Chapter is the idea that non-smashers exist in the Stadium. Non-smashers are, of course, those who aren't registered Smash Bros. (didn't appear as playable in game). Non-smashers--such as Geno, Mallow, and Ridley--have a very important role in this story. Even though most of them aren't main characters, they add a bit of whimsy and amusement to any and every situation. Geno in particular was imagined by me and my brother (when we were oh, i dunno, 12) to have a Mexican or Spanish accent and frequently misquote sayings due to his origins on the Star Road rather the Earth...or..whatever world/s.... the rest of the Smashers are from.

Oh, and one more thing. That "TaD" that Luigi is freaking out about is also known as "Truth AND Dare." It's a game that Mallow made up to torture unsuspecting victi--I mean... enjoy some friendly fellowship with his buddies. The consequence of not doing both the Truth and the Dare is something horrible that would make even the most hard-core Smasher cringe. What is this monstrosity? It is called.... The Dunk-A-Bro. Think carnival game from Hell. Every Bro gets a turn dunking the unfortunate other in a vat of slop complied of the worst things imaginable gathered from their friends trailers....  



	4. Chapter 3: Maximus

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/mild gore, mild profanity, and some adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

_Metroid is (c) Nintendo_

_Eolo, Maximus, and similar OCs are (c) Charity Vasquez  
_

**CHAPTER 3: MAXIMUS**

_Epsilon_, the mighty flagship of the galaxy's hardest pirates, sailed the boundless vacuum of space in search of the one treasure that its murderous passengers had never managed to obtain: revenge. These dark and heartless plunderers knew power well, and they basked voraciously in the tainted rays of despair at the expense of others. But they also knew defeat, and they hated it. So many of their glorious victories had been snatched from their hands.

Sweet revenge. For these lost souls, nothing promised more prestige than the ultimate destruction of the one who had robbed them of their wealth and dominion. No nectar was sweeter than that which they would obtain through their enemy's downfall. They wanted her dead, and nothing could stop them. They would sacrifice their own lives, if need be, to kill Samus Aran, the bounty hunter who had brought an end to the pirates' reign.

_Epsilon_'s sinister shadow loomed over the planet of Rylan IV. Its gargantuan form hid within it a tremendous evil and a bloody mission known only to the devils deep inside the ship's heart.

Maximus stood on the bridge, overseeing the young trainees as they studied security codes and entered data in the logs. Some of the new recruits would soon go on to be members of the flight crew. The less intelligent majority would be placed on a security squad. The _really_ unlucky pirates would be taken down to deck gamma for bio training. Eventually, these outcasts would learn to handle and transport dangerous organisms. Within the confines of the loading platform and holding chambers, they would face extraordinary danger, and yet they would receive no honor or even recognition from their superiors. Their lives were virtually meaningless and constantly at risk.

Maximus found himself among these low-ranking personnel. He was strong and quite agile, but he had little in the way of brains. Still, he had somehow managed to win the favor of Eolo, the bold and deadly Master Pirate. At the moment, Maximus took advantage of an opportunity awarded to him. He had been promoted to transport and training supervisor. He still worked amidst hazardous situations on occasion, but he was becoming somebody.

An alarm went off. One of the rookie pirates had managed to crack a security system that was restricted to all but level ten scientists. The young fool had been snooping around in classified information!

Maximus was on him in two seconds. He had the pirate pinned to the floor and stood ready to decapitate him with an arm mounted scythe.

**Maximus** _(in the snarling Space Pirate language)_**: **What do you think you were doing?!!

**Pirate** _(growling softly in submission but flashing Maximus a defiant glare)_**: **There was. . . a glitch . . . . in the system, Sir! I had to fix it!

**Maximus: **Fool! You are obviously lying! Even if there was a glitch, it is not your place to try and right it.

The room fell silent. All eyes turned to Maximus and his captive, secretly hungering for a violent brawl.

**Pirate: **Sir, I would not lie to you! If I had not done something, a self destruct signal would have been sent to the main system!

**???** _(suddenly appearing in the entry hatch and striding slowly onto the command bridge)_**: **What is all this?

**Maximus** _(snapping to attention)_**: **Eolo! I . . . I mean Sir! I was not expecting you—

**Eolo **_(sternly)_**: **Do not stutter when I address you, and answer me at once! What is going on here?

**Maximus: **Sir, we've had a security breach, and this—_(he waved a twisted claw at the pirate in training)_—is the idiot responsible!!!

Eolo stalked over to the violator.

**Eolo** _(placing his scythe under the young pirate's chin and turning the troublemaker's head to the side)_**: **Ah, yes. I believe I remember you. Aren't you Trooper 329F?

**Pirate** _(standing tall)_**: **Yes, Sir.

**Eolo: **Yes, I thought so. Trooper, you are hereby sentenced to work four cycles on the loading platform near deck gamma. The supervisor there will assign you a task dealing with our newest shipment of xenomes. Any further security violations will result in immediate termination!

**Pirate** _(suddenly horrified)_**: **But Sir! This was real! There was a glitch—

**Eolo** _(losing patience)_**: **_Five_ cycles! Report to deck gamma at once! _(the helpless youngster plodded silently away as Eolo turned his attention elsewhere)_ Maximus! Come with me. I have something important to show you; which is why I came down here in the first place. _(He turned to two guards in the doorway) _Watch over the fledglings while Maximus is with me.

The guards grunted in compliance, and Eolo led Maximus away to the main biotech lab.

*******

Eolo and Maximus walked through the massive, metallic hatch and onto the catwalk over-looking the lab. Their feet hit the metal platforms with nearly inaudible clangs as they took the short step down from the hall outside. They entered into a strange stillness laced with a deep, uneasy feeling detectable only in the depths of the mind.

The research room was quiet except for the throaty growls of two scientists working over computers on the lowest floor. The bubbling squelch of the thick substance in the multiple cryosleep tanks reverberated off of the cold walls and drifted listlessly to the ceiling where the gargling voices faded from existence.

Maximus glanced over the low railing as he followed his master in silence. One floor down he could see a round grate, rimmed with computers and connected to the catwalk with narrow bridges that had no guide rails. Through the grate he could see another level, and below that, another. The catwalk went all the way to the bottom floor, spiraling along the wall and bound to each level by a series of ramps. The young pirate lengthened his stride to keep up with Eolo as they began their descent along the winding walkway, but even as he went, he held his head up and absorbed every bit of what these strange surroundings had to offer. Having never been allowed inside of the laboratories before, he was enthralled with the bizarre grandeur of it all.

Floor by floor, the pirate and his commanding officer traveled down to the main level. They moved without speaking, for there was nothing to say at the moment. Maximus would not speak until spoken to, but that gave him plenty of time to take everything in.

Heading down the final ramp, they reached the ground floor. Maximus momentarily stopped at the ramp's base. In front of him lay the heart of the lab's efficiency and structure, and to the young follower of a band of pirates, the image was one of inspiring awe. Dozens of computers displayed lengthy data logs describing every minute observational detail that the scientists had so painstakingly drawn out. Rows of tables covered in bizarre equipment and carefully labeled chemicals sat against walls or encircled a heavy steel pillar in the center of the room. Cylindrical tanks of glowing fluid illuminated the otherwise poorly lit room.

The scientists, too busy with their difficult research to pay them heed, ignored the two pirates as Eolo led Maximus to one of the holding tanks and tapped softly on its glass.

**Eolo **_(wearing a pleased expression, his voice carrying a hint of pride)_**: **This is solid Bendezium of the finest quality. It will hold our experimental subjects nicely. Don't you agree, Maximus?

**Maximus** _(nervously)_**: **I believe so, Sir. . .. I must say that I am rather uncomfortable about being in here and talking about such things. I am not qualified to do so.

**Eolo: **As long as you're with me, you are qualified to do anything I may find suitable. Just remember to keep your mouth shut.

**Maximus:** Yes, Sir.

**Eolo** _(changing the subject as he slowly began walking again)_**:** I have devised a plan that I believe will allow us to avenge the Mother Brain and make us the most feared pirates in the galaxy. All we have to do . . . is assassinate Samus Aran.

**Maximus** _(gasping)_**: **Easier said than done.

**Eolo: **So it would seem. But wait until you see whom I've recruited. He stopped in front of a cryosleep tank and gestured to its contents. Maximus looked up, and was terrified by what he saw.

**Maximus: **A _METROID_?!

**Eolo: **Of course not _a _metroid. _Many_ metroids. We've seen that Samus is too powerful to play around with. It's time for us to get serious. I'm spawning such a force of these mighty creatures that it will be impossible to stop us. The Mother Brain, great as she was, didn't think big enough. Her meager army of less than one hundred metroids proved to be nothing but a minor roadblock for Samus. And whenever we tried to go against the huntress, we followed in the Mother Brain's stead. Each time forgetting Samus' true power, and challenging her with a force that could not kill her, but only make her stronger. This time it will be different. This time, my efforts will pay off, and we'll have underestimated our Hunter for the last time. It's time to stop playing games and give Samus what she deserves. What better way to go about it than with the creatures that began her career? _(He sighed in satisfaction)_. The eggs are incubating as we speak. When we're through, we'll have an army of more than five thousand life-draining beasts. Just think of the power.

**Maximus **_(horrified)_**: **How in the _universe_ will we contain them all?!?! It's a disaster just waiting to happen!!!

**Eolo:** Peace, my friend. I have my ways.

He turned and began to type something on a computer. Then, to Maximus' great terror, the energy field on the cryosleep tank that contained the metroid dissipated. The nurturing liquid inside the tank spilled onto the floor with a mighty splash that covered Eolo and Maximus, from head to toe, in shimmering beads of slime. A shrieking siren warned of the security breach as the metroid larva burst free of its prison and instinctively went after the first thing that it needed to survive: food.

The scientists came to attention with the first sounding of the alarm, but by then it was already too late. They had barely looked up from their experiments before the metroid screeched hungrily and lunged for its prey.

As soon as the first professor dropped dead, the precious life force drained from his crumbling body, the metroid assaulted the second scientist, bringing him down even as he struggled to climb the ramp up to the second level. Once the second scholar collapsed, the metroid detached from his worthless body, and with a haunting scream, charged at Maximus.

Naturally, Maximus panicked. His first thought was to run away, but Eolo grabbed him, yanking him to a halt.

**Maximus** _(so filled with utter horror that he could hardly speak clearly)_**:** What are you doing?! Are you mad?!! You'll kill us both!!!!!

Eolo threw Maximus to the ground as the metroid moved in for the kill.

**Eolo:** You dare question my motives?! I should let my little friend kill you here and now for your insolence! _(He scoffed)_. But that wouldn't suit my purpose, lucky for you.

He held out his hand and placed it beneath the metroid's soft underside. Stroking it and crooning softly, Eolo drew the vicious little monster away from Maximus.

Maximus lay on the ground, hand over his heaving chest, and closed his eyes to calm himself. When he was bold enough, minutes later, he staggered to his feet, dumbfounded.

**Maximus: **How . . . how did you do that?

**Eolo** _(metroid hovering just above his shoulder as if it were a pet bird)_**: **I'm not one to tell secrets.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Okay, so who saw this one coming? Raise your hand. Wherever Samus goes, there's bound to be space pirates to ruin her fun. Then it gets more fun after the initial ruining because she gets to ruin THEIR fun! Wait till you see where this one goes. I'm sure it will fascinate and awe. "Oh no, not more metroids" you say? "Oh, that's been done too many times" you say? We'll see. For now, enjoy the cliche, because heck, it wouldn't be metroid related if there weren't metroids in the first place. Metroids are as critical as Samus is for the theme to even exist. *nodnod*_


	5. Chapter 4: Messenger of Distress

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/mild gore, mild profanity, and some adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. (c) Sega_

**CHAPTER 4: MESSENGER OF DISTRESS**

With the spreading of the dawn's splendorous brass wings that slowly but majestically lengthened their spans, the darkness of the night before paled and slunk away to hide in the shadows of Minerva's turned face. The light stretched outward, and would stay for its time, but always moved on to the side of the planet that last saw no sun. When it did, the night would slip silently back to await the day's next pass. Hence, the creatures of night and day maintained their chase, two great birds circling the skies.

The break of dawn signaled the opening of the Super Smash Stadium's doors. Droves of people would flood through the gates and disperse themselves among the plethora of entertainment, and devote their day to nothing but leisure activities. The vacationers had it good. So many great attractions and not enough time in a day; it was easy to get so absorbed in the here and now that when the time to leave came, no one was ready, and few wished to ever return home.

The Smash Bros. often felt differently, as did many of the other staff members. There was always a great deal of work to be done, and little time for games. That is not to say that the Smash Bros. never had any fun. Quite the contrary. Between visiting with the other Bros., showing off in front of fans, and recklessly toying with fate in their down time, the Super Smash Brothers led fulfilling lives.

The evenings were usually the pinnacle of enjoyment. Not only did the Bros. finally get time to relax after the crowds had departed or gone to bed, but they always found ways to entertain each other into the wee hours of the morning. They thrived on sarcasm and obnoxious torture games, but even the cruelest of the Bros. would, on rare occasion, give a fellow Brother an encouraging word or spend a moment or two showing off not their wild side, but the side of them that knew compassion. The organization of the Super Smash Bros. was just another family. An odd, twisted sort of family comprised of many dysfunctional, dissimilar beings that shared not genetics nor even thoughts; a mindless bunch of raving lunatics, but a family nonetheless. And just like family, the SSB always found ways to express their creativity, often at another member's expense.

*******

Fox awoke to the cries of an angry mob and the feeling that the earth was moving right out from under him. The cabinets and bathroom door in his trailer swung wide open and slammed shut with bone-rattling crashes before flying open again and repeating the process. Objects on the shelves trembled and clanked together as the temporary home swayed one way, and they fell to the ground with thunderous roars when the shifting trailer rocked the other way.

The disgruntled creature jumped out of bed, but fell over as soon as his feet touched the floor. He immediately tried to stand back up, but the trailer quaked so violently that he could rise no higher than his knees. McCloud crawled on all fours to the wall nearest the door, and reached up to grasp the knob. Just as his fingertips touched the handle, the trailer jolted, and knocked the fox right onto his butt.

Fox McCloud leaned into the wall and frantically searched for a handhold. His hands missed the doorknob again as the trailer rocked back and forth, but he managed to get a firm grasp on the windowsill next to the doorway. He pulled himself up and grabbed the door handle. He tried turning the metal knob, but it wouldn't budge. Angrily, he remembered that the door was locked, and he sought after the key, but since it had fallen from its usual spot, it took several minutes and a great deal of stumbling to find it again. Once Fox had the key in his grasp, however, he never once dropped it. He held to it so tight as he scrambled back to the door, that no matter how many times he fell, the key never dropped from his hands.

Fox reached the door just as his trailer began to tilt precariously to one side. Fearing that it would tip over, he wasted no time in jamming the key into the deadbolt, fumbling with it until the lock clicked open, and throwing the door open with every last ounce of his determination.

As the door hinged open and struck the side of the trailer, the shouting from outside stopped abruptly, and the building that had been near toppling over rocked one last time and fell back into place with a ground-shaking thud. Fox braced himself in the door frame until the trailer settled. He looked up. A dozen faces, concealed by black hoods, stared blankly back at him. The masks served little purpose, however, since each of the aggressors wore their regular clothes, and even if they hadn't, their varied body shapes would've given them away.

After a moment of utter silence, a short and fat figure wearing a red shirt and blue overalls whispered something to his tall, green neighbor. Luigi nodded, and the two plumbers slowly started backing away from the scene. Several of the other poorly disguised losers, including Donkey Kong, Kirby, and Captain Falcon, followed their lead, and made an attempt to sneak away, in hopes of remaining unharmed and unrecognized. Fortunately, Fox was not interested in them. He only wanted their ringleader, and he was certain that he knew who _she _was.

He spotted her in an instant. She was unmistakable since she was the only girl who wasn't wearing a dress. She was also the only person who appeared to have coordinated her outfit, wearing a black jumpsuit to match her hood, and so she stood out like a sore thumb. Without hesitation, Fox sprang from the doorway and tackled her as the others scattered like roaches in the light.

**Fox** _(attempting to pin her down by the neck with his forearm)_**: **Sammy, _why_ do you do these things to me?!

A soft growl came from his throat as he held back a yawn.

**Fox: **I was _intending_ on sleeping in today! I'm tired! Now I _won't _be able to get back to bed! Ooh, you are _so _dead!

**Samus **_(bursting out with laughter)_**: **. . . . You should've seen the look on your face when you came through that door! _(She laughed louder.) _You looked as frightened as an accused witch in the Middle Ages! _(She laughed some more, but it was only a chuckle.) _But you act as if you dislike my innovative wake-up call, and I see your ungrateful attitude as—

**Fox** _(pulling the hood off of Sam's head and throwing it in her face)_**: **Shut up! I didn't_ ask_ for a friggin' WAKE-UP CALL!

Samus grabbed his muzzle and pushed him off. Fox scratched and kicked at her, missing horribly, making the scene all that much more entertaining.

**Samus** _(no longer amused at Fox's antics)_**: **I don't CARE whether you wanted one or not, you needed a wake-up call. And as far as I'm concerned, you still do 'cause you seem to think that the Stadium's schedule revolves around you. Which, let me assure you, Foxy, it doesn't. _(Fox glowered.) _You picked a fine day to sleep in, or did you forget that we're doing interviews with the press this morning?

As Samus loosened her grip, Fox was thinking of a snappy comeback to shout in her face, until he realized what she had said.

**Fox**_ (quickly standing to his feet)_**: **Oh crud! That's _today_? _(he licked his paw and ran it through his fur) _Did I miss anything?

**Samus** _(sneering)_**: **Not yet, the crews are waiting in the lobby. _(Samus brushed off her jumpsuit) _But you might want to put a shirt on . . .. We don't want to give them a bad impression. . ..

**Fox: **Whatever.

Fox turned to go back into his trailer.

**Fox **_(whispering)_**: **You might want to change too, Child of the Shadows.

Fox snickered at his poorly attempted joke referring to Samus' attire as he closed the trailer door behind him.

Samus rolled her eyes and went on her way. The other Smashers joined her as she passed by each of their hiding places, and the entire group headed in the direction of the main building.

****In the Lobby****

The camera crews and dozens of reporters checked their watches for the umpteenth time. For being so popular, the Super Smash Bros. were very unprofessional. Some of the crews were readying to pack up in their annoyance when, after nearly thirty minutes of waiting, the glass doors at the entrance swung open, and the entire party, led by Samus Aran, traipsed in like it was no big deal.

Immediately, cameras were set up and turned on as the Smashers walked in and seated themselves in a semicircle of sofas and chairs that had been moved around specifically for the interviews. Many of the Bros. had hardly sat down when the first reporter for the _Intergalactic News Network_ came forth and began asking questions. Fox settled in and listened, but many of the questions were not directed at him, and he began to feel bored.

Hour after hour, each of the reporters and their respective networks had their chance to interview every one of the Smash Bros. So many questions were the same or reworded: "How did the organization start?" "What, exactly do the Super Smash Brothers do?" "Does an organization such as this promote violence?" "Who is the most popular of the Bros.?" On and on and on. . . the fifteen minutes of fame had been extended far too long, and everyone was growing tired, but the questioning did not draw to a close until the sunlight had given way to a sea of stars and the moon's glow had come to power.

Finally the last camera was folded up and sealed in its case, and the Smashers breathed heavy sighs of relief. The reporters had all left to meet their ships or they were wandering the building and enjoying themselves, and the lobby was completely quiet.

**Zelda** _(yawning)_**: **Well. . . I'm ready to go to sleep, I can hardly hold my eyes open.

Mario flipped open his Portable Electronic Notebook (PEN), and searched through it, shaking his head.

**Luigi** _(looking over Mario's shoulder)_**: **Too bad we can't find Bowser. . . we had so many fights scheduled for this evening, and thanks to all your new rules. . ..

**Mario: **Aww… screw these rules. They aren't working, and it's all Bowser's fault. I hate Bowser. I'm glad he's gone! He's just a pile of smart-mouthed moldy goo. He's a dirty bum, I tell you! Why, if he didn't exist, we'd all be better off! He's nothing but a smelly, rotten, no good—

Zelda and Peach got up and left.

**Samus: **Oh, c'mon Mario, we'll find him, and we can keep your new rules. . . or some of them anyway. _(She stood up) _I have to go work on my computer, but I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight.

**Luigi: **'night Sam.

Mario got up and went into his office without a word, leaving the other Smashers to do as they pleased. A moment or so passed before the remaining Bros. dispersed to enjoy the rest of the evening, and Fox found himself heading upstairs to the bar.

*******

When Fox arrived, the bar was nearly as quiet as the lobby had been. There were few patrons, and they weren't at all talkative. Even the music was down low, and the pool tables were empty. Fox plodded over to the counter and seated himself at a barstool. McCloud wasn't thirsty, so he didn't bother to request the attention of the bartender, who was putting away some mugs and listening to one of his customers. Fox almost immediately recognized the bar patron as the reporter for _INN._ Pretending to be terribly interested in a coaster on the bar, Fox slid the piece of cardboard around the counter while catching the tail end of the news anchor's story.

**Bartender: **. . .well now, you don't say.

**Reporter: **Yeah, it's crazy, but I was with the crew before I got called back to civilization. I shoulda liked to stay though, that was the scoop of a lifetime. Planets don't just slip out of orbit like that. . ..

Fox's ears perked up, but he kept playing with the coaster.

**Bartender: **No, I don't suppose they do. _(he leaned an elbow on the bar) _Is the Federation gonna step in?

**Reporter** _(taking a swig)_**: **Nah, I doubt it. You know how they are, always claiming it's not their responsibility. That blustering fool Keaton has corrupted the system.

**Bartender:** The chairman? But how is it his fault? He was accredited with changing the Federation rules to let that bounty hunter Samus into their fold. Best decision the Fed. ever made, I would think.

**Reporter: **Heh. . . Keaton wasn't the one who approved. Keaton was entirely against it. It was that Malkovich, the tactical genius, who made the call.

**Bartender: **The one who was murdered a few years back?

**Reporter:** Yeah, he's the guy. And with his death, the Federation has lost a lot of motivation. Which is exactly why the Feds are backing out of galactic affairs, and since their best hunter just so happens to be here instead of back at Federation HQ where she belongs, the Federation absolutely refuses to get involved with anything.

**Bartender: **Aww. . . well they can't do that. What kind of business do they think they're runnin'? _Somebody_ has to step in.

**Reporter: **Supposedly the elders of Grondheim were going to investigate, but you can't expect a band of radical monks to make an impact on such matters.

**Bartender:** No, I guess not. But then what's gonna happen if nobody does anything?

**Reporter: **Well, the planet's been knocked off course pretty bad, so I'd say the prognosis is bleak. Probably will end up circling too close to its star. All the life will be scorched to nothing, and next revolution it could even spiral into the sun if it's trajectory isn't altered.

**Bartender** _(eyes widening)_**: **Oh, what a miserable way to go!

**Reporter: **Sure is, but what's anyone gonna do? Galacia is—

**Fox **_(suddenly looking up)_**: **Eh? Galacia?

Both the bartender and reporter turned to face Fox.

**Reporter** _(mildly surprised that someone else had been listening)_**: . . .**Yes, have you heard of it?

**Fox: **Heard of it? Heck, I walked that glacier two times over, practically. Some of the outposts there I know like the back of my hand… or, at least I did then.

Fox swiveled towards them in his barstool.

**Fox: **In fact, both me and Sammy—er… Samus Aran were there.

Fox noticed their eyes widen when he mentioned Sam.

**Fox: **Yeah… side by side… she couldn't have done it without me.

Fox inhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair, then leaned back against the bar. The Bartender raised an eyebrow.

**Reporter: **I see. . . Well, Mr. McCloud, I don't know what to tell you. A well-traveled fellow such as yourself . . .. Why, I had no idea you'd been to such a backwater planet as Galacia. Anyways, heaven knows what'll come of that planet, but I don't think it's much to worry about. Yeah, it'll be in the news for awhile, but what it boils down to is that nobody's gonna lift a finger to stop it's destruction. I'd like to see it taken care of myself, but who's going to agree with me? That miserable chunk of ice has no part in the real scheme of things, and the intelligent population is so minuscule that it's not going to matter to the big politicians whether or not the planet is saved.

**Fox** _(shaking his head)_**: **That's no reason to see it as negligible. If that were how other races from other planets looked at Earth, or even Minerva, we probably wouldn't exist. There are more intelligent life forms than us. Though Galacia may not have the brightest population, they're beings just the same. From my past experiences there, few of them deserve a miserable death. I'd do something about it… and I don't really care about what the 'politicians' think.

**Reporter** _(taking one last swallow of his drink before pushing the mug away and digging some credits out of his pocket)_**:** I understand your feelings, of course, but I'm just a reporter. I tell people about problems. It's not _my _job to fix them. _(he started to stand up and he turned to the bartender) _I'll be sure to come back here if I'm ever sent to this part of the galaxy again, but I have to meet my transport now. . ..

He started to leave, but Fox got up and went after him.

**Fox: **Wait… why were you sent here in the first place? Galacia's not in this galaxy. Is there something big going on here?

**Reporter: **Mr. McCloud, the only reason I was sent here was to interview the Smash Bros. Fame and fortune is what the universe wants to hear about. Not the pain and suffering of an obscure planet in a galaxy nobody's ever heard of.

**Fox: **Well, then no one will ever know about it, will they? The only reason these kinds of things happen is because of our ignorance. You're right though; nobody really cares about something that doesn't affect them directly. I guess we can't do anything about the people's mentality.

**Reporter: **No, although as a reporter, I wish I had more influence on the matter. It's just too bad for those people who _do _live on Galacia I suppose. . . Well, _(he extended a handshake)_ good evening, Sir, it was an honor talking to you. _(He slowly walked away.)_

Fox watched him trudge to the elevator and disappear inside. At that moment, and for a few afterwards, Fox could do nothing but stare at the closed doors of the lift. His thoughts centered on the news of Galacia. The planet could not have been further from his mind until now.

He wrestled with his conscience as he stood there. Galacia was so far away, and the reporter had been right; nobody would even notice or care if that spinning ice cube melted to nothing, but Fox couldn't fight the knowledge that there were civilizations on the planet. He knew that he couldn't just sit around. Besides, as the big man of the StarFox team, he craved adventure and an opportunity to show off his superior skills.

It didn't take long before he resolved to at least _mention_ the situation to somebody, but he wasn't sure whom he should talk to first. Determined, he began to make his way down to the empty lobby. He would think on his way there.

*******

The elevator ride to the ground floor was quiet. Only the very slight hum of the motor filled Fox's ears as he stared blankly at the keypad on the metal paneled wall near the door.

The elevator came to a soft halt on its magnetic track and the doors slid open to let McCloud out at his destination. He stepped out into the lobby, still thinking to himself. He _could _tell Mario about Galacia, but what good would that do? Mario was busy with other affairs, and he had never actually been to the planet anyway. Link was a candidate. He had gone to Galacia with Sam and Fox, but he was slightly naïve, and wouldn't have any idea of what to do with the information that Fox bore.

Then there was Samus. Fox rolled his eyes at the thought. Something about her just annoyed him to no end, but she had ways of getting a job done effectively, and he was certain that she would listen to him if he told her what was going on. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to talk to her. Also, Sam had the means to confront a dilemma such as this. It was practically her job.

Passing Mario's office door, Fox saw the plumber's silhouette through the drawn shade as the now famous Mushroom Kingdom hero sat, hunched over the computer. Fox shook his head as he walked by. Odd little _blips_ and _bleeps_ emanated from behind the closed door, and Fox nearly laughed aloud when a poor quality explosion effect crackled from the computer speakers, followed by an outburst of frustrated shouts and mutterings. Yup, Mario was busy all right. . . far too busy to come back to reality. Fox went on his way with another shake of his head. It looked as if Samus was his best choice after all.

*******

Outside, the night was unusually warm. The stars and moon outshone even the lampposts that lined the cement grid of the trailer park. Fox strolled down the footpath past the rows and rows of identical, temporary dwellings. His ear flicked away a nagging insect as he came to Samus' trailer. It looked like all the others, but Fox knew the building almost without looking at it. It had "Samus" written all over it. . . or so it seemed to him. Maybe it was because of his hidden canine sixth sense, or maybe he had just memorized the location after many nights of snooping around out of sheer boredom, but no matter what it was, this was definitely Sammy's place.

A dim light shone through one of the windows, but the place was otherwise dark. Oh well, if Samus was asleep, too bad. After this morning, Fox almost _hoped_ that he would wake her from a sound sleep. He pounded on the door as loudly as he could manage, and he didn't stop until his fist hurt.

He lowered his hand and rubbed it to ease away the pain . . . and then he hammered at the door with his other hand. He had only knocked twice more, however, when the door suddenly flew open, and the imposing figure of an irritated dragon loomed over him in the entryway.

**Ridley: **Fox, what in . . .

Ridley couldn't hold back a yawn. He attempted to control his volume, but his roar rattled the surrounding trailers. Fox winced and prayed Ridley wouldn't eat him. When it was finally over, Ridley sighed as his drowsiness overtook his anger.

**Ridley: **Look, we're both tired, so just do me a favor and leave. Forever. Now.

**Fox **_(ignoring Ridley)_**: **I have something important to tell Sammy.

**Ridley: **She's not here, so you can leave. I mean it. Go away. Now.

**Fox: **I'm serious!

**Ridley: **So am I. I eat things like you for breakfast . . . and lunch . . . come to think of it, I usually only eat things like you. It's fun and entertaining to eat small, helpless animals.

**Fox: **I don't have time to fool around. I have incredible news about Galacia. Apocalyptic events _will _occur.

**Ridley: **Yes they will, if you don't get out of my face.

**Fox: **Well, at least my face is nice and soft! Yours is all scaly and ugly.

**Ridley: **People will have fun stepping on you when you fall over because your hideously large nose tips you like one of those bopping clowns except upside down!

Fox paused for moment in thought.

**Fox: **Well you're ugly!

**Ridley: **I'm sexy!

**Fox: **I have a great personality!

**Ridley: **People laugh at you!

**Fox: **You're—

**Samus** _(stepping up behind Fox and chuckling softly)_**: **I could hear you two from the other side of the park. _(She walked to the doorway and leaned on the side of the trailer.) _And after listening to you argue, I have to agree with Ridley on _ everything_ he said. _(She laughed again.) _Although you do have a nice, soft face, Foxy. _(She patted him playfully on the head.)_.

**Fox: **Grr . . . I don't like you.

**Ridley: **Heh he h. . . oh forget it. I'm going to bed, Sammy. I haven't gotten enough sleep lately. G'night.

Ridley reentered the trailer, purposely slamming the door to startle Fox.

**Fox **_(slightly irked)_**: **. . . Anyway, Sam, I heard some stuff 'bout Galacia. Heard it's gonna run into its sun and melt, or something to that effect. But the problem is that nobody really cares. You see where I'm going with this?

**Samus** _(raising an eyebrow)_**:** No. . . not really. _(She straightened up and smoothed the wrinkles from the front of her jumpsuit.) _What do you mean it's gonna run into it's sun? That's impossible.

**Fox: **It was pulled out of its orbit and will eventually come too close, and what I'm saying is that maybe we should do something.

**Samus:**What in the universe are you talking about? Where did you hear something like_ that?_

**Fox: **I overheard an official _INN _reporter talking about it.

**Samus**_ (still staring at Fox in disbelieving silence)_**: **. . . .An _INN _ reporter? Said that Galacia is going to crash into its sun?

**Fox: **YES! I don't know _exactly _what's going on because it's breaking news, so natives probably don't know either.

**Samus: **How could the natives not know something like that?

**Fox: **They don't have advanced technology; they can't find out where their planet's heading.

**Samus** _(nodding her head in understanding)_**: **That's obvious enough, but you would think that they would notice that something is wrong. I mean, the weather would change at the very least . . .. _(She trailed off, lost in thought. A minute later, she looked up.) _I don't know, Fox. I've never heard of anything like this happening before. Do you think it's possible that the reporter was mistaken?

**Fox: **How could he be? How could you confuse that with something else? It doesn't seem like it was made up.

**Samus** _(frowning)_**: **I never said that it was made up. It's just that. . . well, equipment can make mistakes sometimes. Machines aren't perfect, and if the reporters or scientists or whoever discovered this problem were using standard planet trajectory tracers, the computers might have measured a few centimeters off, that's all.

**Fox: **If _INN _uses faulty equipment, we'd all be dead by now. They're the most used intergalactic news network in the area; in fact, they are the Intergalactic News Network!

**Samus **_(pensively nodding her head)_**: **Good point. . . but what do you think we ought to do about it? I'm all for going to investigate, if that's what you want.

**Fox: **That's really the only thing we can do right now. When could we leave?

**Samus: **That's really the only problem. It's not within my power to decide. We have to take it up with Mario.

****In the Main Office****

Mario leaned with his elbows on his desk and his face in his hands. Vexed, the plumber rubbed his temples with his thumbs. Everything was going wrong, and he had already decided that it must be Bowser's fault. He couldn't even reach his lowest score on his favorite computer game, and he felt as if the world was set out to get him.

Things only got worse from there. A knock at the door nearly startled him to the point of leaping out of his seat and breaking a hole in the ceiling. And when he calmed down a bit and asked the visitors to enter, he had been expecting perhaps one of his fans, but was gravely disappointed to meet Fox McCloud and Samus Aran.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if they had come just to say hi, or maybe to talk about a way to solve the Bowser dilemma, but no, _they_ had to come to _his _office in the middle of the night just to ask for some lousy vacation time!

**Mario: **Time off?! Never heard of it! Get back to work on whatever needs to be worked on and leave me alone! The last thing we need is time off! Work, work, and more work! What ever happened to good old-fashioned work?! You and your hip young work habits of slacking off and never doing any work while I sit around and do all the work because BOWSER IS A BIG LUMBERING IDIOT! I've already given you no-good lazy bums casual Fridays, isn't that enough?! But NO . . . you ignore my rules and wear whatever the JOLLY STINKIN' HECK you WANT! I don't get any time to myself anymore because none of you spoiled, overpaid, inconsiderate slobs ever want to help me out!!! Bowser should get crushed by a rock because he is stupid and fat and so should this dumb computer because IT KEEPS MAKING ME LOSE!!!

Samus put a hand over her mouth and quickly turned to look at a picture on the wall in order to keep from laughing out loud. She heard Fox snicker softly before suddenly clearing his throat and standing in silence.

Mario glared angrily at both of them, but he said nothing. He just sat back down in his chair and whirled back to face his computer screen.

After a few seconds, Samus walked over to Mario's desk and spoke up.

**Samus:** Look, Mario, we aren't asking for time off. All we want is permission to head to Galacia. Fox and I need to investigate an alleged danger that the planet faces. You know, sort of like a mission. And I doubt anything is _actually_ wrong. We'd probably be back in a week tops.

**Mario: **Well, you should listen to your doubts more often then your good intentions. It would just be a waste of time if you doubt it because you're probably right in thinking nothing is wrong so just don't bother going. If you want to go somewhere, help find that sack of heavily fortified crap, Bowser.

**Samus: **Lookie here, Chief, it's always better safe than sorry, and besides, Fox and I have a responsibility to do what we can to help other races within the universe. You can stick to your little Mushroom Kingdom, but McCloud and me are some of the finest protectors the universe has ever known, and as such, it is our duty to defend it.

Mario paused for a moment.

**Mario: **Well, you only protect people when they or someone else pays you, and we have too much work to just goof around!

He removed his hat and ran his hand through his hair, then wiped it off on his jeans.

**Mario: **. . . You can go if you _must_, but make it a quick trip, okay?!

**Samus **_(glancing at Fox)_**: **I think we could make it quick enough, but Mario made a good point. . . is there money involved? Because I will help out for free if I must, but I'd rather get _something_ out of it. _(She grinned mischievously and folded her arms across her chest.) _I avoid giving away my services if I can help it.

**Fox: **Yes Samus, we KNOW you expect payment for your…. _Services_. That's why no one's had your services for free to date. Like I said before, I don't think the natives even know it's happening. If they do, I haven't heard anything yet.

Samus faked backhanding Fox.

**Mario **_(muttering)_**: **I'll pay you to leave me alone . . .

**Samus **_(smiling broadly)_**: **Well Mr. Mario, I think you've got yourself a deal. _(She reached out her hand to shake on it, but pulled away suddenly.) _I want it in credits, none of that Stadium Cash. _(She eyed Mario insistently.)_

**Mario: **W-w-wait just a minute there! I didn't really _mean_ that . . . and it's not like I have spare credits just lying around!

**Samus **_(smile changing to a scowl)_**: **Yeah right, Mario. You over-price the items at the Everything Stand, you never give us a raise, and you charge people for _your_ autograph. Where does all that profit go? It can't all go to the Stadium. . . or else we'd cover half the planet by now.

**Fox: **I thought we did cover most of the planet . . .

**Mario: **It all goes to the stadium! Really! I'm poor myself. _(pathetic violin music begins playing) _Why do you think I'm a—a plumber?!

**Samus: **Fine Mario. Be cheap. But if you ever need help from me again, you're gonna owe me money first., otherwise I'll just stand around and watch you suffer.

**Mario **_(ignoring Samus and pretending to cry)_**: **The sun will come out . . . tomorrow . . . it will take away . . . the hurt . . . and sorrow . . . and it's only . . . a day . . . away.

**Samus** _(rolling her eyes)_**: **Oh brother. C'mon Fox, we're leaving. _(She turned to Mario.)_ We'll be back in a few days.

Samus headed out the door, closely followed by Fox, and as soon as they were safely out of earshot, both of them broke out laughing.

**Samus: **Oh gosh, he really is hopeless, isn't he?

**Fox: **Poor confused dope.

**Samus **_(patting Fox on the back)_**: **Couldn't have said it better myself. _(She chuckled softly.) _Well, I guess we're on our own, but maybe when we come back I can at least get Mario to pay the meager travel expenses.

**Fox: **Yeah. Y'know what though? I'm kinda hoping this whole thing isn't happening. After all, how can _we _fix it?

**Samus **_(shrugging)_**: **I know what you mean, and to tell you the truth, I have no idea if we even _could _fix a problem like that. Most we could do is call for an evac. . . _(they both began to walk the path out to the trailer park). . ._even then, to evacuate a whole planet would be quite a chore. _(She sighed heavily.) _Let's just hope for the best and try to prepare for the worst.

**Fox: **Yup. Besides, even we don't have enough shuttles to evacuate a whole planet.

Samus nodded in agreement.

*******

Fox and Samus walked on for awhile without any exchange of words, both lost in deep thought regarding the Galacian problem. They were excited about the chance to escape routine, but neither of them truly wanted to deal with a stray planet. Even for them the challenge was too much.

At last the two of them came to a stop at the central gathering circle of the park.

**Samus: **Okay, Fox. I need to get a few things from my trailer. Just wait here, and I'll be back here at the circle in twenty minutes. I'll go ahead and fly my ship out here to meet you, which's why it might take awhile.

—3 Minutes Later—

Samus unlocked the door to her trailer and crept inside. She barely made any sound, but even so, she was met with the familiar amber gaze of the great red dragon. His eyes glimmered in the darkness as he sleepily lifted his head. Ridley, like Samus, was a very light sleeper. It was a useful survival mechanism that both of them had developed as a result of their perilous lives.

Samus waited in the doorway for a moment as her eyes adjusted before walking over to the closet and taking out a clean jumpsuit.

**Ridley: **I wish I wasn't such a light sleeper with you always walking in here in middle of the night. I gotta sleep too, y'know.

**Samus **_(walking over to the bed)_**: **Sorry Ridkid, I didn't mean to wake you. _(She sat down on the edge of the mattress and sighed.) _Okay, so maybe I _did_ mean to wake you up. I'm gonna be leaving for awhile, and I wanted to say goodbye.

**Ridley: **Where 'ya going?

**Samus: **Fox and I are taking a short trip down to Galacia to investigate a threat that has arisen out there. You know I would have asked you to come, but the ice cube isn't exactly dragon friendly. _(She patted his bony shoulder softly.)_

Ridley thought hard for a moment about an appropriate response, and decided some form of human affection would be adequate. He nudged her chin with the end of his nose.

**Ridley: **At least you were thinking about me.

**Samus**_ (smiling)_**: **Of course. You'd make a great ice sculpture and all, but I kind of like you better thawed out. Kinda.

**Ridley **_(grinning evilly)_**:** Heh . . . but I don't know if I can trust you to be alone with Fox for too long. You might become . . . dare I say it . . . close!

**Samus **_(slapping Ridley playfully)_**:** That is the most absurd thing you've ever said to me! I would never think of it. _(She rubbed her hand between his eyes and then laughed)…_especially not with Fox! _(Ridley and Samus shared a smile.)_

**Ridley: **Good, 'cause then I'd eat him . . . er, well not that I haven't thought about eating him before, but . . . aw, heck. You get the point.

**Samus **_(laughing aloud)_**: **Yes, Ridley, I understand perfectly. _(She arose and began to change into the jumpsuit that she held in her hands.) _Be assured that you have nothing to worry about. I can hardly stand that fox.

**Ridley: **Yeah, I know. Hehe . . . you're so beautiful, Sammy. I think anybody who doesn't love you at first site is . . . well, probably "bends" the other way. That's why I've been wondering about Fox . . ..

**Samus** _(stopping for a moment and eying Ridley)_**: **Heheh, Foxy may be loud, obnoxious, rude, ugly, and twisted in general, but he's not "bent". . . _(She snickered and zipped up her jumpsuit.) _He's got that little girlfriend of his even though he denies it. He's perfectly normal. . .well, normal _enough_.

Samus walked over to the coat closet and swung the door open, revealing the famous suit that was almost the identity of the huntress.

**Ridley: **Falco mentioned something about his "little girlfriend". Apparently, Fox Man happens to have more then one vixen . . . or so I've heard, from . . . Falco . . . yeah.

**Samus: **I believe it. Remember Zuri? He had a crush on her too. Fox is such a player._ (She smiled as she began to suit up, putting on her armor piece by piece.) _At least I know I can trust _you_.

**Ridley: **Yup. I'm what you call a "player hater", or, more widely known, a "Playa Hata". I know I can trust you, too. Besides, if anybody else got close to you, even if you wanted them to, I'd eat them anyway, because that's just what I do, and it's fun so I don't intend to stop anytime soon, probably never, so just don't get in any other relationships, like I know you won't, because I can trust you.

**Samus: **Of course. _(She smiled pleasantly as she equipped her arm cannon and checked the settings.) _There is nobody that I care for more than you.

**Ridley: **Ditto. I love me more than anybody else, too . . . well, except you. I love you too.

**Samus** _(chuckling)_**: **Ah Ridkid, ever the hopeless romantic. _(She paused for a moment and closed her eyes. Flexing her fingers and breathing slowly, she allowed the suit to power up, and she imagined it as part of her body. It became an extension of her being, as she had learned to treat it. The armor's power coursed through Samus, until at last the transition was complete. The huntress took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes. Then she grabbed her helmet, and walked over to Ridley). _

**Ridley: **That's weird, the way you just sort of _meld _into your suit.

Samus laughed softly and put her hand under Ridley's chin.

At that very moment, several metallic crashing noises sounded outside the trailer window, followed by a quiet yelp.

**Ridley: **What in Mario's name was that?!

Samus shushed him as another peculiar clamoring came from outside, sounding like a small animal rummaging through the garbage cans, or a felled receptacle trying to right itself.

**Samus** _(suddenly remembering what she was supposed to be doing)_**:** Dang it. I bet that was Fox. _(She hesitated, before giving Ridley a rushed peck on the end of his nose.) _I have to go. . . _(She headed for the door, but stopped before heading out.) _I wish I had more time to say goodbye…I'm going to miss you so much. _(She sighed sadly.) _Goodnight Ridley. I'll return soon. _(She put her hand on the doorknob.)_ Don't forget it.

**Ridley **_(smiling as gently as a dragon could manage)_**:**. . . G'night, Sammy Girl. I'll be waiting right here for you to come back . . . _(He gazed at Samus' silhouette.) _I'm missing you already. Please make it a quick trip.

**Samus** _(grinning)_**:** I certainly will try.

Samus donned her helmet and emerged from her trailer, looking every bit a fearsome warrior. She quietly closed the door behind her, and when she turned around came face to face with Fox McCloud.

**Fox: **Heheheh . . . so, Sam, what took ya so long?

**Samus: **I had to put my armor on.

**Fox: **Really? I didn't know you were so into your armor . . ..

**Samus:** What do you mean by that?!

**Fox: **Let's just say I know what's going on here.

**Samus** _(so furious that Fox could sense her anger even without seeing her face)_**: **Listen Foxy Boy, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm fed up with your snooping around!

**Fox: **Heh . . . You're just mad that I have blackmail on you—again. But THAT'S okay! Your secret's safe with me.... maybe.

**Samus: **I'm sure I could find ways to blackmail YOU too, so don't get all happy.

**Fox: **Oh, so you mean you DON'T already have ways to blackmail me? That's a relief.

Fox trailed off about how that meant he won, and the two began to walk off, engaging in further violent conversation on the way to Samus' ship.

****Minerva City****

**???: **_This must be the place. _

The creature looked up so high that his neck began to hurt as he sized up the situation. This was one of the tallest buildings in the city, and with it looming over him, he began to wonder if he would ever be able to complete the task at hand.

The windows shown brightly against the dark silhouette of the tower, and the tremendous double doors hung wide open, inviting VIP guests and rich travelers to enter the grand hotel on a red carpet. He shook his head in disgust.

**???: **_Hm. I never got a VIP room_ . . .

He sighed and re-directed his course to the dark alley between the hotel and the neighboring building. No sense in going in the front door, it wasn't likely that he was even allowed to set foot there in the first place. And even if he could get in, people would stare. He much preferred the darker entry.

He stepped into the shadows and found them to be less stress inducing than the heavy traffic and bright lights of the city streets. The creature quickly refocused his thoughts on finding a means of entering the elaborate establishment. As his eyes almost immediately adjusted to the blackness, he glanced up the unlit side of the building before him.

**???: **_Odd . . . no back doors. I'll have to find another way . . . (remembering the adjacent structure) ah . . . of course. _

In a burst if speed, he leaped against the outside wall of one of the buildings and kicked off of it, propelling him upward and against the wall of the neighboring tower. From there he kicked off again and shot forward, reaching the opposite wall and again pushing off of _it_.

The climb was smooth and steady as he zigzagged upward between the two skyscrapers. The wall jumping was just as safe as climbing stairs, for him at least, and although it was more tiring, he enjoyed the workout.

Each forward spring took him nearly another floor up. He easily passed floor 15, then 16, then 17 without even feeling winded. The stories flew by, and he avoided windows so as not to accidentally break through or be seen.

Somewhere beyond the 100th story, the first bead of sweat dropped from his brow, and his breathing grew heavier, but he was almost there. Over top of the one hundred and tenth floor, he made one final leap over the edge of the massive hotel, planting his feet firmly in the gravel on the level rooftop. Taking a deep breath, he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

**??? **_(sneering)_**: **That wasn't so hard. Now. . . _(he strode over to the edge of the roof and looked out over the glistening cityscape). . . _to find out if they are actually here.

He thought about the reported sightings, and mentally mapped out the city as he scanned the glowing horizon. A cold breeze gently licked his face and cooled the fever that remained from his exertion. From this perch he felt that he was unconquerable; the sensation was absolutely exhilarating.

But silently he hoped that he could complete this mission, for even though he felt invincible at the moment, he realized that the goal he sought after was truly daunting. Finding four alien wanderers in a city as large as this was not going to be easy. And if he had been misinformed, and they were not actually even on this planet, then he would really be in trouble. However, he was all but certain that he knew at least one of the travelers was here, inside the grand hotel. He had seen her go in, and unless she had left as he was climbing to the top, she was still there.

Yet he was baffled. There was no reason for _her _to be on this planet. . . alone no less. He hadn't even been aware that she had left Earth until he saw her coming out from the spaceport earlier that day. He had been so surprised when he stumbled across the old bat that he immediately began following her, but even as fast as he was, he lost sight of her several times. If he hadn't seen her out of the corner of his eye, he would have missed her when she entered the hotel.

He slowly turned away from the shimmering sea of lights before him and walked toward the lonely door centered on the rooftop. He tried the knob, but found it locked. Shrugging, he decided that he could always just break the door down, although he didn't much like the option. He glanced over his shoulder at the glowing web of buildings and streets sprawled out as far as the eye could see, and he vowed that he would stop at nothing to find his quarry.

**2 Months Before (On Mobius):**

**TV: **And welcome back to _Galactic Travels_. Taking the coveted position of number one vacation spot in the galaxy is….—

**Amy: **Guys, guys! IT'S BACK ON!!! Hurry, they're announcing number one!!!!!!!

The assorted gang of animals scrambled back into the room from the kitchen. All but one blue hedgehog took their places around the television set.

**TV: **-- The Super Smash Stadium! Located on the quiet planet of Minerva, the Stadium and its grounds attract millions of vacationers in a single year. Although the Stadium is home to several theme parks, racetracks, and hundreds of other exciting and unique experiences, it is most famous for the Stadium itself, for it is here that. . . _(it went on to explain about the Super Smash Brothers, showing videos of slugfests from the past.)_

**Knuckles **_(captivated by the excitement of the brawls)_**: **Hey Sonic! Come in here, you have to see this!

**Sonic** _(shouting from the kitchen)_**: **Guys, ya' know if we hang around the tube all day, you'll get out a' shape! When these pizza roll things are done, we're going to run around the block a couple times while we're waiting for them to cool off!

He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the small egg timer next to the toaster oven.

**Sonic: **Gyaa! These things are taking too long! Let's go for that jog right now!

**Knuckles: **Just get in here! They're showing gladiator fights, or something!

Sonic dashed into the living room.

**Sonic: **Okay, I'll watch, but afterwards, we're goin' outside! It's not good to waste a great day like this!

**TV: **. . . the battles are exciting and often leave spectators at the edge of their seats as the famed warriors prove who is the best of the best. Only the strongest emerge victorious. _(Slow motion replays of a little, pink ball throwing a tall and rather ugly man in blue spandex to the ground was shown on the screen.) _It costs anywhere from 500 to 3000 credits to view a melee match, depending on who is fighting, and tournaments can reach as much as 10,000 creds in price. So this is one vacation that you should plan ahead for, but as the number one vacation spot in our countdown_—(beautiful aerial images of the stadium and its surrounding theme parks played across the screen)_—you won't be disappointed. . ..

**Sonic: **Sounds boring. Who'd want to pay that kinda cash to just sit around and watch other people have fun? Now if that coliseum thing was open to the public, so they could do the fighting . . . _that _would be worth paying for!

**Amy: **But didn't you see how gorgeous the planet was? _(she sighed dreamily) _They had spas, and tennis courts, and EVERYTHING! Think of it Sonic! Wouldn't you just _love_ to spend a day basking in the sun on those white sand beaches? _(She giggled.)_ Oh, what a place to have a honeymoon!

**Knuckles: **You know, from somewhere, I heard that white sand isn't natural. They say that people put it there to make the places look nice.

**Sonic: **Who cares about the beach when you could be speeding down that racetrack they were talkin' about?

**Amy** _(whimpering)_**:** But Sonic. . .

The egg timer in the kitchen buzzed loudly.

**Sonic: **Pizza rolls're done! The faster we eat, the faster we can be outta here!

Sonic rushed away and quickly returned with a steaming plate of delectable morsels.

**Knuckles **_(grabbing several rolls)_**: **Sonic, we haven't had a vacation in awhile. Maybe we could check out that stadium sometime.

**Tails: **Thanks for the pizza rolls, Sonic!

**Sonic: **You might as well enjoy them, 'cause we're gonna burn them right off later!

**Amy** _(taking one pizza roll)_**: **Knuckles is right! We should take a trip out there! Oh please Sonic, can we? PLEASE?! We could all go shopping at the huge mall they had!

**Tails: **Shopping's fun, guys! I agree with Amy!

**Sonic: **If all of you really want to go. . .

**Knuckles: **It costs a lot of money though. 500 to 3000, or even 10,000 credits! We'd have to have a lot of money to go.

**Amy: **I'm sure that they would let celebrities like us in for free _(She winked.)_

**Tails: **Where would we get all those credits, Sonic?

**Sonic: **I'd just go in there and everyone would recognize me! I'd get a discount or something! No problem!

**Amy: **I'll start packing! I'll need plenty of dresses and shoes, a bathing suit, some nail polish. . . _(Her voice trailed off as she ran from the room.)_

**Tails: **Me too! I'll be back in an hour, guys! _(He trotted after Amy.)_

**Knuckles: **Hmm . . . this is going to be interesting.

****Present Day at the Stadium****

Samus took her place in the pilot's seat and booted up the ship's computer. As soon as she heard the quiet droning of the machine, she looked over her shoulder at Fox, who had just entered the ship and was now looking for a place to get comfortable.

**Fox** _(rubbing his side, as it still ached from Samus kicking him at some point in their trek to the landing platform)_**: **Why'd you kick me?

**Samus: **Because I hate you of course. _(She muttered something under her breath and then smiled coldly.) _Stop complaining. _(The computer screen lit up and requested coordinates. She obliged, but continued talking to Fox without looking at him.)_ Okay, I put in the fastest route. Now, tell me. . .why are we doing this again? To be nice people?

**Fox: **Pretty much . . . I guess it's just in our heroic blood . . . or in _mine_, anyway, because I can be a hero because I'm a good person, which can't exactly be said about you.

**Samus: **I am a better person than you are, you filthy animal.

**Fox: **ME?! FILTHY?! You should talk, Sammy . . . or, "Sammy Girl," as Ridley said.

**Samus: **Humph, at least I don't smell like a wet dog after I take a shower or something. You reek.

**Fox: **Oh that hurt. Well . . . you probably do after your missions, when the Interplanetary Crap seeps into the cracks of your suit! How's THAT for nasty?

**Samus: **What the heck?! You are really starting to get on my nerves! There's no such thing as Interplanetary Crap. That's just a story mommy space pirates tell their rotten pirate babies to keep them from leaving the spaceship to become good guys.

**Fox: **... What the heck? MOMMY space pirates?!! I thought they were spawned or something from some sort of weird sac like organ on that thing you called the Mother Brain!

**Samus: **That too.

**Fox: **Samus, do humans come any creepier than you? I mean seriously. Space Pirate mommies, Mother Brains, space crap, AND blonde hair in a tin can to boot?! We should play kick the can, but you have to get out of your suit to kick it.

**Samus:** How about _you_ play "kick the bucket" after I kick YOUR can?

**Fox: **How about you be less cheesy and act like a proper lady should?

**Samus: **"Proper ladies" die too easily when war-mongering aliens shoot at them. And they can't fly a ship.

**Fox: **I didn't know YOU could FLY a ship. Speaking of which, you probably should let ME do that part.

**Samus: **Hey,I can fly! Besides, I don't want your creepy paws on my controls.

**Fox: **You mean you can CRASH. Last I checked, your ship does all the work for you. Well your ship can't fly either! Knowing you and your Federation issue junk heap, you'll get us lost in some barren wasteland. Or the wrong ice rock type planet.

**Samus: **ME get us LOST?! Listen, you, I don't know who you think you are, but considering I'm not dead yet, you HAVE to give me credit for being a good bounty hunter!

**Fox: **I don't know about THAT. Space Pirates ARE pretty stupid after all. Even dumber than Federation equipment, I'm sure.

**Samus **_(whirling around to face McCloud)_**: **That's what you'd LIKE to think, but I wager you wouldn't last two seconds in half the situations I've been in!

**Fox: **Oh really? I'd wager you wouldn't last two seconds in a fight with an Arwing. So we'll call it even.... Well, sort of. I'm still WAY more skilled than you.

**Samus:** If running your mouth is a skill.

**Fox: **It's better than hiding in a can that does the walking for you. I mean seriously, you need exercise. Have you SEEN your HIPS?

**Samus: **Clearly you haven't. I suspect if you did, you'd be drooling rather than blathering on. And just so you know, the power suit doesn't walk for me. It's an extension of my body that allows greater movements on my end, but it requires a lot of training and strength to handle it properly. If you feel like trying it out, I'll drop it on you some day while you're sleeping.

**Fox: **Yeah right, Samus. Stop flattering your Big Mac Barbie body type. As for your ungainly metal trench coat, I don't need it. I can survive without it, unlike you.

**Samus: **I don't NEED it to survive! In fact, I spent a good portion of my young life training in the Chozo war arts BEFORE I ever got my suit! The suit is an enhancement that simply makes me MORE powerful than I already AM!!!

**Fox: **Huh. That doesn't sound THAT hard.

**Samus:** Are you saying I'm a wimp?!

**Fox: **I'm saying if I could knock you down in your suit, I'd probably CRUSH you without it, therefore you MUST have to rely on it. So yes, you ARE a wimp. You should maybe start trying to fix that. Oh, and by the way "Chozo War Arts" don't sound all that scary. Weren't they pacifists?

**Samus:** You know what? Shut up and get out of my cockpit.

**Fox **_(clearly lost in previous thoughts)_**: "**Fear me, the Great Space Chicken, and my terrifying Feather Duster of DOOM!"

**Samus:** OUT!!!!!!!!!

**Fox: **But what's this?! The strange alien offender bites off the Space Chicken's head at the last moment! Oh well, at least the monster's teeth were nicely dusted! Whoosh!!! The foul beast flies off to eat more Chozo, leaving the headless poultry to run into nearby tree trunks.

**Samus **_(backhanding Fox in sheer annoyance)_**: **You know what? Just shut up! YOU KNOW NOTHING _WHATSOEVER_!!!!!!!

With that, Samus got to her feet, grabbed Fox by the scruff of the neck, and tossed him haphazardly out of the cockpit, sealing the door behind him. Fox continued to rave on with his epic story, as Samus trudged back to her seat and flopped down, rubbing her temples in frustration.

**Samus **_(turning back to the viewport with a sigh)_**: **This is going to be a looong week. ._ ._.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This is a great chapter. Nice and long for one thing, but this is where the story really starts picking up. We get a chance to peer into the everyday lives of the Smashers, but we also get to see how some of them react to stresses. Poor Mario clearly can't handle the insanity of being the SSB leader. But that's okay, right? His screaming and yelling adds interest. I have pity on Fox and Samus in this chapter, but I suppose since they torment each other EQUALLY, it all balances out in the end. Tipping Fox's trailer was a bit much though.... BUT ya do what you have to to get people out of bed. And what's with Samus and Ridley, huh?! Well, THAT'S a long story, and it's about to get a lot longer. For now, enjoy and indulge your imagination._


	6. Chapter 5: Division

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/mild gore, mild profanity, and some adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. (c) Sega  
_

**Chapter 5: Division**

The darkness diminished as the bright rays of the morning sun flooded the trailer park with their warmth and brilliance, silently slipping through the single-pane windows of each domicile, pervading the interior with its splendor.

Link was already awake and moving about. He had just fixed his bed--being extra careful to put the sheets _under _the comforter this time--and was attempting to prepare an edible breakfast. Zelda was coming over soon, and he wouldn't mess up their food _again_. Though she always ate the meal and thanked him graciously, he finally realized that she only did it so as not to hurt his feelings. He was beginning to wonder if that was the case with all the Bros., but just shrugged it off as an effect of heavily over-sweetened coffee--he couldn't stand the taste, but wanted to appear mature anyway.

Jabbing mercilessly at an egg and ultimately making a mess, he barely heard the faint "princess" knock of Zelda at the door.

**Link: **Uh . . . _(facing the door, then hearing a small bang from behind him) _EEP! Er . . . I'll be right there!

He whirled around, nearly burning his hand on one of the five electric burners--all of which were on, but only two being used--then stooped down to peer inside the oven. As he was donning his oven mitts, it burst open, billowing smoke into the room. Link fanned desperately, only to reveal the abomination that was _supposed _to be a pancake.

**Link: **Just a minute!!!

Outside, Zelda stood helplessly as a multitude of loud, strange gurgling noises emanated from inside.

**Zelda** _(worriedly calling through the door)_**: **Um, Link? Is everything okay in there?

**Link **_(Shouting over the cacophony)_**: **FINE! EVERYTHING'S GOING—

A huge explosion from inside rattled the entire park and almost toppled the trailer. Several seconds later, Link burst through the door, almost knocking Zelda over.

**Link **_(turning to her and drawing his sword)_**: **Zelda! RUN! It's alive and it wants to cause me great pain for bringing it into this world!

Zelda stared blankly at him.

The other Bros., who were now awake due to the bizarre sounds coming from outdoors, began cautiously coming out of their homes to investigate the problem. First to arrive at the scene were two cute little children dressed in parkas. They plodded up to Link and Zelda with a noticeable spring in their step.

**Popo: **What's wrong over here? We were waked up by funny noises!

**Nana **_(nodding her head and glancing curiously at Link's trembling residence)_**: **Why is your house shaking like that?

**Link: **There's a big, ugly—

Once again, another explosion sent tremors through the ground beneath them. The trailer erupted, blowing the planar roof clear out of the park.

**Link: **I have to go in and turn off the oven!!! If I don't get back in five minutes, tell Mario . . . that I might not be readily available for any matches today!!!

At this point, everyone witnessing the event could do nothing but stare. Almost like a cartoon, the brave Hylian hero entered the trembling temporary building, and caused it to shake even more violently as his battle cries echoed against the walls and left through the opening that was previously the ceiling.

****At the Main Office****

Mario, not having or _caring _for a trailer of his own, lay on the cushy couch in the corner, typing random characters into his business laptop, when Kirby kicked down the door.

**Mario **_(not caring about the Bros.' crazy antics anymore)_**: **. . . Kirby, did you _have _to do that? There is a handle, y'know.

**Kirby **_(facing the floored door, then Mario)_**: **Um . . . I can't reach the handle. Sorry . . .

Mario sighed heavily and tossed his computer over his shoulder.

**Mario: **Well, whaddaya want?

**Kirby: **There's a—excuse me . . . Mr. Mario, there's a fire in the trailer park!

**Mario: **Great. Did Link attempt breakfast again?

**Kirby: **I think so.

**Mario **_(waving his hand in a shooing gesture)_**: **Whatever. Just get Sam up and have her take care of it.

**Kirby: **But that's the problem . . . er . . . Sir Mr. Mario . . . Sir!

**Mario: **_Aw crud. I forgot about the stupid little vacation they just decided to go take, clearly without my permission . . . _Er . . . they went somewhere . . . and they'll probably be gone forever because they don't care enough about me or you or any of the other Bros. and they'd rather leave all the hard work for me to do!!! Bowser is such a complete idiot! This is his entire fault, I tell you!!!

**Luigi **_(entering after quietly knocking on the doorframe)_**: **Um, Mario, there seems to be trouble in the trailer park. . ..

**Mario **_(turning as red as his shirt)_**: **. . . No! I really didn't know that! Gee, that sounds like a really BIG problem that YOU PEOPLE can fix WITHOUT MY HELP!!!

**Kirby: **But we don't know what to do . . . um, your honor!

**Mario: **HERE'S an idea! GET OUT OF MY STINKING OFFICE and GO WHINE TO BOWSER! It's his fault anyway, so TAKE IT UP WITH HIM!!!

**Peach **_(walking in at that moment)_**: **Mario, do you have to yell like that? We need a fire hose. Link killed the mutant dough blob, but the flaming sausages flew all over the trailer park when the grease in the pan exploded, and now the trees and a couple of trailers are on fire…by the way I like your hat.

**Mario: **Oh, thank you. I just bought it the other day and—WHAT?!

**Kirby: **Er . . . like I said before, it's on fire!

**Mario **_(slamming his head against the wall)_**: **It's not like I just HAVE a fire hose lying around!

**Falco **_(letting himself in)_**: **Water doesn't stop grease fires, idiots. You need baking soda.

**Link**_ (barging in)_**: **NO! NO MORE BAKING SODA!

He dashed back into the hallway and continued his crazed circling, trying to douse the flame on the tip of his pointed hood.

**Kirby **_(ignoring Link)_**: **Does it really?

**Mario **_(stomping on the couch angrily)_**: **GET THE HECK OUT!!!

**Luigi: **Where's Samus? I bet she could help.

**Daisy **_(pushing her way in)_**: **Well, I have good news and bad news. The fire is under control _(Cheers erupt from all of the Bros.) _….but the trailer park is now coated with a mess of pancake batter, sausage grease, and baking soda. Oh, and also, I can't find Samus anywhere.

**Mario **_(taking a cushion and ripping it to shreds)_**: **WELL CLEAN IT UP!!! YOU DON'T NEED SAMUS' HELP WITH THAT, DO YOU?!

**Kirby:** Actually—

**Mario:** AAAAHHH!!! THAT'S IT! All of you, I'M SICK OF YOU GUYS!!!

He lifted the couch and threw it across the room.

**Mario **_(regaining his composure)_**: **. . . I need a vacation. A long vacation. But I have a better idea! I'll send you all away! Then it will be like a vacation for me because I'll be alone here and free of your stupid meaningless troubles!

**Kirby:** But . . . why? I'm not causing any problems!

**Mario **_(nearly foaming at the mouth)_**: **Yes, you are! You all are! So I'll send you all away! Somewhere far away! Somewhere where you won't bother me for a long time!

**Peach **_(trying to calm Mario down)_**: **Now, now, we'll clean it up. Don't get so worked up about nothing.

**Luigi:** Yeah, Bro. It's no big deal.

**Mario:** Yes, just like me. Nobody seems to notice that Sam and me do all the work while everyone else just goes about random tasks that they only do to make themselves seem important! Hey, here's a great idea! You want mindless responsibilities? I'll send you all down to Rylan IV to keep our outpost dust free! Then I'll be happy because everyone will be gone and I won't have to care about anyone again for many weeks, hopefully months! I'm sure by then Bowser will be dead.

**Luigi **_(panicking)_**: **But Mario! I don't want to go all the way out there! _(He threw himself at Mario's feet.) _Please don't make me leave! I'll do anything! I'll shine your shoes…I-I'll wash your hat! Just don't make me go back there!! _(He began to whimper.)_

**Mario: **Oh, so _now _you decide to beg for mercy?! Maybe I should have left you there in the first place! Besides, you always use too much bleach, so my hat would turn out faded and dull!

**Peach:** Mario, dear, you can't send _all_ of us away! Who would help you keep this place running? You're being unreasonable.

**Mario:** Fine then! I'll send away everyone who annoys me the most. Hmm . . . no, that leaves only Mr. Game and Watch . . . let's see . . .

**Peach:** You can't be serious! You wouldn't send me away would you?

**Mario:** Yes I would! You may not be as irritating as others may . . . but I don't want you here when that dumb turtle's gone AWOL.

**Peach:** WHAT??!! You can't send me out there! There's no mall!

**Daisy **_(rolling her eyes)_**: **It's not all about shopping, you know. Besides, how bad could it be? It's just our old base. _(Luigi started waving his arms and shaking his head, but Daisy didn't notice.) _And we can't just leave it there, we have to get all of our old equipment out or bring the base here. Otherwise it could be stolen or simply rust away to nothing.

**Mario:** Daisy's right! You should go! Right now! Hurry, before it rusts away!

**Kirby:** But who'll go?

**Falco:** I'll go. I'm sick of hangin' around this place. I need some air.

**Popo:** Oooh! I wanna go! It'll be fun!

**Daisy:** Wait, wait, wait, I didn't _volunteer. _I was just saying!

**Mario:** Too bad. You sounded interested. You're going.

**Nana:** But Popo….what about me? You wouldn't just leave me here would you? _(She started to sniffle.)_

**Popo:** I would never leave you alone! _(He hugged her tightly.) _Maybe Kirby or Ness can come with us! Then we can have a friend and play games while the grown-ups work!

**Mario:** Heck, take 'em both.

**Kirby:** But I don't wanna go! You guys are fun and all, but I need to practice my inhalation! I can just barely uproot a tree, and if I twiddle around any longer, I won't even be able to uproot the picket fence around Peach's trailer anymore!

**Luigi:** Let me stay too! I need to brush up on my….uh….juggling. No wait, my pizza eating! Or actually—

**Peach:** Can it Luigi! Come on Mario, if you let them stay, why can't I?

**Daisy:** He already told you! He doesn't want you here because of Bowser! _(Peach pouted.)_

**Mewtwo **_(teleporting into the room)_**: **Why is everyone here instead of outside? We have work to do.

**Luigi **_(running behind Mewtwo and pushing it towards Mario)_**: **Send the cat in my place!

**Mario: **Well Mewtwo? Do you have some useless skill you need to enhance instead of being a good little kitty and listening to the big boss?! Well?! Hm?! WELL?!

**Mewtwo **_(raising an eyebrow)_**: **What?

**Mario: **Just go and I'll give you a raise.

**Captain Falcon **_(walking in, curious about all the arguing)_**: **Raise? You hardly pay us at all! Why, back when I was the head honcho around here—

**Mario: **Nobody cares Falcon. Just for that, I'm sending you, too.

**Falcon: **But I—wait, you mean to the base?! But . . . I have . . . TV . . . to watch!

**Peach** _(stammering)_**: **But…but I have more TV to watch! What about my soaps?

**Falcon: **_You're _soaps?! Honey, it's not like you own them.

Silence fell over the room.

**Falcon: **. . . What? I like women!

**Mario: **. . . . . . Yeah, Falcon's _definitely_ going. And Peach, I don't want you to get hurt, so no further questions.

Peach started crying and ran out of the room, bumping into Yoshi in the lobby.

**Peach: **Come on Yoshi, let's get ready to go.

**Yoshi: **Go where?

**Peach: **Just come with me. _(She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.) _Mario's sending us away!

Peach began bawling as she led Yoshi back to her trailer to get her things.

**Daisy: **Wait a minute! You're sending all of the losers to go with me to the base? How will I hold down the fort with these mindless apes destroying everything?

**Mario: **I don't recall saying I'd send Donkey Kong . . . but good idea! And if the others get out of line, just throw stuff at 'em and they should listen to you for awhile.

**Daisy** _(crossing her arms and grinning smugly)_**:** Oh really now? You don't know how pleased I am to hear that from our very own boss. So loving. . . now I know how you do your job so effectively. _(She rolled her eyes.)_

**Mario: **Yes, I am wonderful, but if we take the time to talk about what a great leader I am, we won't have any time to prepare for the departures.

**Falcon: **But let's be realistic for a second. How do you propose we get to the base? All of our transports are in need of repair, and it would be a miracle if they even started.

**Mario:** . . . No problem. We'll just stuff everyone into Sammy's . . . ah crap. DARN IT!!! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE THE ONE WITH THE SHIP THAT WORKS?!?!

**Falco: **My ship works, but I'm not letting any of you freaks hitch a ride.

**Daisy:** Well, while Mario tries to get his little act together, the rest of us should clean up the trailer park. . . and get ready to leave. _(She sighed in frustration.)_ What do you want us to do down at the base anyway, Marioni? Sit and play cards?

**Mario: **Are there noodles in your ears?! I said that you have to keep it clean and in good working order; keep the place tidy. And if I ever am feeling generous, I might let one of you bring some of the unused equipment back here . . . but that's unlikely because all you people do is MAKE ME MAD!!!

**Daisy:** Oh boy, more menial tasks… Fine Mario. We'll let you figure out how we're gonna get to Rylan in the first place. _(She turned to everyone else.) _Come on guys….we have work to do. _(She glared at Mario as she turned slowly to follow the others out the door. The she began to walk away, and as she grabbed the doorknob, she looked back over her shoulder.) _By the way, where _is _ Samus?

**Mario: **I dunno . . . I think they said something about going to Galacia to keep it from melting like a BIG ICE CUBE!!! WHY AM I STILL YELLING?!?! BECAUSE YOU'RE ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS!!

**Daisy**_ (curiously)_**: **Who's "they"?

**Mario: **WHY DO YOU CARE?!?!?! . . . . . . I think she went with that guy . . . small and fuzzy . . . oh yeah, Fox.

**Daisy** _(raising an eyebrow and staring at Mario in silence)_**: **……….Samus? Went with Fox? To Galacia?………. _(She looked Mario in the eyes incredulously for a long moment.) _…… _(Suddenly she burst out laughing.) _That is the craziest thing I ever heard!!!

**Mario **_(cocking his head to one side)_**: **. . . Huh? You think I'm making it up?! Why is it so ridiculous? . . . . . Oh, right. Yeah, I guess they're friends now . . . or something . . . but at least we have a reason to laugh at Sam now, and rightfully, she can't hit us . . . well, she can't hit _me _for laughing.

**Daisy** _(snickering)_**: **Oh man, wait until the guys hear this.

**2 Months Before (On Mobius):**

The local spaceport was unusually empty for this time of day. Although the establishment was fairly new, the lights flickered on and off, causing a feeling of uneasiness to fill its lonely corridors. Heavy rain clouds blocked out the light that would normally flood the interior. The floors weren't shining, the classical background music wasn't playing, and the few souls that were sitting about had unwelcoming expressions planted on their pathetic faces. That didn't bother Sonic much, since the scenery flew by in blurry streaks. Checking his sports watch every second, he was determined not to miss his flight.

Knuckles, Tails, and Amy trailed far behind, lugging their suitcases along with them. Amy and Tails stopped at almost every shop they passed by (which was why they were so late), but only Amy was stupid enough to ignore Knuckles calling her back. The group passed by a clothing store, and she unconsciously slipped in. Not even noticing that Tails and Knuckles were gone, she immersed herself in the articles of cheaply made outfits, mounds of colorful purses and handbags, and endless lines of jewelry and makeup.

When the two finally caught up with their blue companion, he was standing at the gate tapping his foot and waving the tickets at them.

**Sonic: **What took ya so long? We're lucky that the ship was delayed 'cause of the weather!

**Tails: **These bags are too heavy, Sonic! We couldn't go much faster!

**Knuckles: **Hey, wasn't Amy right behind us?

They turned around, only to be faced by an electronic trashcan.

**Trashcan: **Waste detected. Please deposit.

**Knuckles: **Waste? Huh? What's it saying?

**Sonic: **I think he's talking about your gum, Tails!

**Tails: **Aw, but Sonic . . .

**Knuckles: **Just do what the trashcan says. I have to go find Amy.

He plopped down the luggage and turned to leave.

**Sonic: **I hate robots! I'm goin' with Knuckles, so can you watch the stuff, Tails?

**Tails: **Sure Sonic! I'll wait right here!

**Sonic: **Good! We'll be back before the ship leaves, so don't worry about us.

*******

The young agent stopped short of the gate and stepped inconspicuously behind a pillar as the "Blue Blur" and that annoying treasure hunter, Knuckles, raced past. She watched them instantly disappear around a corner and waited for a few moments afterward before turning tentatively to the attendant behind her.

**Rouge: **Go ahead and leave my bag here; my gate is right up ahead.

**Attendant: **No problem, ma'am. _(He set the suitcase at her feet.)_

**Rouge: **Thank you. _(She smiled almost seductively and tossed him a coin.) _Take care, and use this to buy yourself a new job.

With that she grabbed her bag by the handle and toted it over to the gate.

She noticed that, with the boarding nearly completed, there was hardly anyone there. She frowned. She couldn't board before Knuckles; she had to make sure everyone was on first. In mild annoyance, she stalked over to take a seat while she waited, but suddenly froze when she saw the twin-tailed fox out of the corner of her eye.

**Rouge** _(thinking to herself)_**: **_Great, it's Fox Boy… (She ducked out of sight behind the electronic check-in stations and sighed.) This trip had better be worth it… (She took out her travel brochure and glanced over the content one last time.) Minerva certainly LOOKS like a land of treasures…I just hope following Knuckles' lead doesn't take me down the road to nowhere. (She flipped to the back of the brochure and took out her ticket.) I guess I'll find out soon enough just how much you're worth._

*******

The echidna and the hedgehog returned to the anxious Tails, unsuccessful in finding their ditsy female companion.

**Tails: **Hey Sonic! Good thing you're back, the ship's about to leave without us!

**Sonic: **We couldn't find Amy anywhere…

He picked up and tossed the suitcases to Knuckles.

**Sonic: **She's just gonna have to catch up later!

**Tails: **But Sonic…

**Knuckles: **We can't leave her behind—

**Attendant **_(speaking into an intercom)_**: **Attention! Flight 267 to Minerva departing in several minutes! Boarding all passengers.

**Sonic: **No time… we have to go or we'll miss our chance!

*******

Amy looked up suddenly from the racks of colorful souvenir shirts and perked up her ears.

**Amy: **Oh no! That's our flight!

Panicked, she raced out of the shop and ran through the terminal as fast as her legs would carry her.

Only after she had traveled past the same food stand ten times did she realize that she had no idea where the gate was. She skidded to a halt and desperately searched for signs pointing her in the right direction. However, once she found what she was looking for, she made another disheartening realization—she wasn't even sure which gate the flight was departing from _and_ even if she had known, it wouldn't matter because Sonic had her ticket. She let out a small whimper of frustration, and slowly began to wander around the terminal in hopes of finding her companions.

*******

Rouge held her position behind the check-in station and listened to Knuckles and tails argue with Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Rouge** _(rolling her eyes and thinking to herself)_**:** _What have I gotten myself into? _

**Knuckles: **How would you like it if we just left you in a spaceport somewhere?!

**Sonic: **I'd like it better then sitting around and getting fat when we could be going to that planet with all those open fields to run across!

**Tails: **Stop fighting, you guys!

**Attendant: **Excuse me, but are you folks getting on this flight or not? We won't hold it for you, I'm sorry.

**Sonic: **Of course we're getting on! I didn't come all this way and pay all that money that I could've spent on a new pair of shoes for nothing!

**Knuckles: **You care more about your running shoes than your girlfriend?

**Sonic: **SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!! I know she says she is but…

**Attendant: **Excuse me! Are you getting on or not?

**Knuckles: **Well, even if she isn't, she's our friend, and we can't forget her!

**Sonic: **She'll be fine on her own! I always ditch…er, she always gets lost when she's in places that sell stuff!

**Tails: **Stop! Can't we all just get along?

**Knuckles: **But we can't leave her in some spaceport!

**Sonic: **She's never gotten hurt before, people don't really care about her! It's not like she_ won't _be okay…

**Attendant: **EXCUSE ME! The ship is closing for departure in a fraction of a minute!

**Tails: **We have to find Amy!

**Sonic: **I already looked everywhere for her.

The attendant sighed in frustration and turned away from the argumentative group. He noticed Rouge kneeling behind the check-in desk.

**Attendant: **Miss, only licensed employees are allowed behind the counter. Now are you with these goobers, hiding yourself in embarrassment?

**Rouge** _(startled)_**: **Shh! I'm getting on this flight, I just…..needed…some time to…. Prepare myself…._(She pretended to dig through her bag. When the attendant failed to stop watching her, she looked up at him again.) _Is there something I can help you with or do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of staring at me while I put makeup on? _(She pulled out a tube of lipstick.)_

**Attendant: **I'm sorry, miss, but the ship doors close in about fifteen seconds, and I'm not authorized to hold a departure. You may have to put on your… um, makeup… on in the ship's lavatory.

**Rouge** _(glancing in the direction of Sonic's group just in time to see them grab their luggage and begin boarding)_**: **Humph, alright then, I guess I'll just have to do _that_. _(She sighed over dramatically and gathered up her belongings.) _Good day to you, sir.

With that she deposited her ticket in the check-in machine and passed through the gates as they slowly swung open to let her on the ship. She set her booted foot on the loading platform, turned back to the attendant, and as she struck a pose, blew him a kiss before entering the civilian transport vehicle.

****Present Day at the Stadium****

Shimmering drops of sweat streamed down the faces of every one of the Super Smash Brothers as they slowly completed their janitorial duties in the trailer park. The atmosphere around them, tinted with crimson, reminded them that they had been out there all day long, ceaselessly cleaning up the remains of Link's breakfast. They were all very irritated by this time, but those who had been assigned to leave for Rylan were especially edgy.

Daisy was still scrubbing the last of the pancake batter off of the sides of the trailers when Peach returned from her "short" dinner break with a fresh bucket of soapy water and a clean sponge.

**Daisy** _(looking up through the tangled strands of hair in her face)_**: **There you are! Sheesh! I get hungry sometimes too, ya know!

**Peach** _(setting the bucket down at Daisy's feet)_**: **Oh, I'm not here to take your place, I just brought you a bucket of fresh water. _(She started walking away.)_

**Daisy: **PEACH!!! I have been out here ALL day long! I'm hungry and I'm tired! You have been sitting around on your lawn chair all day telling people what to do, and then you have the GALL to take a dinner break and come back expecting everyone else to keep working! _(Daisy threw her sponge at Peach.)_ I'm going to have dinner! _You_ stay here and clean!

Daisy stormed off and left Peach standing, bewildered, with a sopping sponge in her hand and sudsy water all over her dress.

**Peach** _(calling after her)_**: **What am I supposed to do? You don't expect me to _actually_ stick my delicate hands in that nasty water do you?

**Daisy** _(yelling back without turning around)_**:** A little hard work will do you good, Princess!

Peach moaned and watched as Daisy headed off in the direction of the Stadium.

Once Daisy was out of sight, Peach sighed heavily and dipped her sponge into the bucket of cleaning fluid. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the lukewarm water sloshed around her hand.

She dropped the sponge in the bucket and looked around. She noticed Falco power washing the sidewalk behind her.

**Peach** _(standing up and mopping her brow in feigned exhaustion)_**: **Oh goodness, I feel faint. Falco? Be a dear and help me finish washing the siding on this trailer.

**Falco: **Screw you, Peachy. I'm busy, can't you tell?!

**Peach: **Falco! I'm appalled that you would speak that way! To a lady no less! Here. _(She handed him her sponge.)_

**Falco **_(taking the sponge and throwing it in her face)_**: **You're no more a lady then I am a fox! Do your own damn work for a change!

Falco lifted his power washer and blasted Peach to the ground.

**Falco: **Hehe… that should knock some sense into ya. Now leave me alone.

**Peach** _(whining her disapproval and staggering back to her feet to wring out her dress)_**:** Fine! Obviously you have no respect for women!

She turned back to the bucket and pinched the saturated sponge between her thumb and index finger. Whimpering her annoyance, she pressed the sponge against the side of the trailer with one finger and slowly moved it up and down in the same spot.

**Peach:** So I guess we're going to have to wake up early tomorrow if we want to catch the morning flight to Rylan huh, Falco?

**Falco: **I don't give a crap. I'll wake up whenever I want… I'm taking my Arwing, and none of you losers can fit in it with me, so… yeah, _you'll _have to wake up early.

**Kirby **_(shouting from the roof)_**: **You don't have to be so mean, Falco! Just because she's_ differently-abled _doesn't give you the right to poke fun at her mindless questions!

**Falco **_(stifling a laugh)_**: **Yeah, I guess so! Sorry, Ms. Mushroom, if I hurt your feelings.

**Peach: **_Differently_-abled? _Ms. Mushroom_? I never! Fine! Just _fine_! You can take your dirty old Arwing! We get free snacks on _our_ flight anyway!

**Falco: **Well at least my air conditioner isn't broken like the one in _your _crummy transport! Plus, I'll get there first… I'd say _several hours _before you do!

**Peach** _(scowling)_**:** Oh yeah? Well…if Samus was here then I would hitch a ride with her!

**Luigi** _(shuffling past with a bag of sausages and miscellaneous trash)_**: **But Samus _isn't_ here, Peach. She's with Fox, remember?

**Peach** _(rolling her eyes and idly rubbing the sponge in the same spot)_**: **Why did she have to leave anyway? And with Fox? I thought she hated Fox.

**Luigi: **Who cares? Samus is way to hard for anyone to figure out. Sure she's the coolest, the richest, and the most popular of us, but I still don't get her.

**Peach:** Don't tell her I said this, but I find her annoying. She's so pretty and so perfect and yet she never brags about it. If I were her, I would flaunt all of my wonderful skills for the world to worship and admire me. I mean, that's the _right_ way to live when you're like Samus.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and stared at Peach in silence.

**Peach:** What? It _is_.

Mallow, who had been sitting on a nearby park bench with a laptop, glanced up from the screen and laughed softly.

**Mallow: **Oh come on Peach, it's good to be modest. Besides, Samus isn't _that_ great. I actually like you better… _(He blushed.)_

**Falco **_(spraying Peach in the face)_**: **That's enough in that spot, Peach! You're gonna put a hole in the trailer!

She threw her sponge to the ground angrily and stomped on it with her now soiled high heels.

**Peach **_(looking as mad as she possibly could)_**: **I swear, Falco, if you spray me with that_ thing _one more time I'll—

**Falco **_(ignoring the fuming princess)_**: **Regardless, Sammy's not here, so we should all be happy that we finally get a chance to do things for ourselves. She's always jumping at every opportunity to help or save people, even when she openly admits she's tired of it. Heck, I'm overjoyed she's off on a little _sojourn_, and you punks should be too, so stop whining. We're almost done.

**Falcon **_(walking past with a blob of throbbing dough)_**: **Well my, aren't you the one in charge?

**Falco: **Shut up, Spandex. You guys have just lost all the authority you once had, when you were on your own. I haven't been tainted one bit by that bounty hunter's glory-stealing antics, and I'm ashamed of you all.

**Ness **_(helping Kirby move debris off the roofs of the trailers)_**: **Falco, I think you take it too personally. It's in all of our blood to save people… that's what we do—

**Falco: **Sure, it _was _in our blood… but haven't you noticed that all of you need Samus' help when it comes to big things? It makes me sick.

**Ness: **That's not true! We all help out! Sam just gives us _extra _help when we need it, 'cause in case _you _haven't noticed, she _is _better than some of us!

**Falco: **I can't believe she's made you believe that! She's not better than anyone here is… well, except Peach, but…. If you weren't a little kid, I'd bash your head in for thinking that!

**Peach:** DON'T YOU DARE say that Samus is better than I am….even…if she is…I still can't stand her! She's so perfect and she acts like she isn't! No pride! No pride at all! She won't even let me give her a manicure, you know that?! No self respect!

**Mallow:** Well maybe she doesn't like to wear nail polish….

**Peach:** That's exactly my _point_! What self-respecting girl _doesn't_ wear nail polish?

**Falco: **Actually, I respect her in that area…

**Peach:** SHUT UP Falco! She ought to behave like a proper lady! She should wear cosmetics, get her nails done, get a decent hairstyle, and stop hanging around that filthy dragon.

**Luigi:** But Samus and Ridley have been close friends ever since we've known them…or at least since we've known that Ridley existed. I mean, it's unfair to judge her by the fact that her best friend is a reptile.

**Peach:** Don't get me wrong, I'm not prejudice against reptiles, but for crying out loud, Sam spends every minute with him! Surely you don't condone _that_! What if she starts acting like Ridley? They say that you become more and more like those you hang around. And that dragon is a hostile, malicious, and ugly jerk!

Mallow instantly turned back to his computer screen, pretending he hadn't heard Peach's words. Luigi's eyes widened, and he hurried away with his bag of garbage. A small patch of darkness slowly developed and enveloped the princess, finally coming together in the shadow of a looming beast. She noticed it and about-faced nervously, only to be greeted by a not-so-pleasant, toothy reptilian smile.

**Ridley: **Really? I'm sorry you think that way about me… I'm really a nice guy when you get to know me… provided you evade my hostile maliciousness and don't get eaten right off the bat… but, yeah, I'm a nice guy. Now, would you be so kind as to beg for mercy at my feet? After your whole… lovely speech, I wouldn't want to have to consume you in front of all your friends.

**Falco: **Go ahead, you can eat 'er. We ain't her friends.

Peach stared up at Ridley, so terrified that words completely failed her.

**Ridley **_(holding back a chuckle)_**: **You know, Peachy, it's hard to stay serious when you look so pathetic.

**Falco: **Oh, she always looks like that. You get used to it after awhile.

**Ridley **_(sighing and turning away from Peach)_**: **… So what's with this place? You people wouldn't even be this quiet at a funeral. What's up? _(noticing Kirby slowly walking by, carrying a pile of junk) _… I missed somethin', didn't I?

Peach slowly attempted to sneak away as Mallow nervously looked over at the massive dragon.

**Mallow:** We were just talkin' about Samus…

**Ridley: **Really now? So it wasn't just about what a big, filthy jerk I was then?

He turned back to Peach, who froze when his amber gaze fell upon her.

**Ridley: **You best not be talking trash about my girl—er… Sammy…

**Falco: **Wait, what did you just say?

**Ridley: **I SAID DON'T BE TALKING BAD ABOUT SAMUS ARAN! You got a problem with that?!

The Bros. quickly shook their heads.

**Ridley: **Good. I'm outta here!

With one flap of his massive and powerful wings, he rose into the air and flew away towards the stadium. The Smashers stared at each other in confusion.

**Falcon **_(breaking the silence)_**: **What's his problem? He was acting all cool a second ago.

**Falco: **I bet your ugliness scared him away when he finally noticed you over there…

**Mallow: **…Maybe…He seemed nervous though… HEY! Where'd Peach go?

**Falco: **I hope he ate her. I mean really… it's like she never grew out of high school.

**Mallow: **HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! She's a great person! Unlike some people… _(He started counting on his fingers.) _She's smart and pretty and funny, _and_ she's good-natured!

**Falco: **Boy, have _you _been living a lie. We all know you have a crush on her—

**Mallow: **My life is not a lie! _(He sniffled.) _Peach is such a sweet girl….

**Luigi** _(returning from his garbage run with a new bag just waiting to be filled)_**: **Whoa there Mallow, what are you saying?

**Mallow: **What do you mean? I'M SAYING PEACH IS A WONDERFUL WOMAN!

He started crying.

**Luigi:** Uh…Mallow?

**Mallow:** WHAT?! *sniffle* Why--*sniff*-- is everyone so-- *sniffle* --mean to me?

**Luigi** _(grabbing Mallow by the shoulders and shaking him)_**:** GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF MAN!

Thunder shook the trailers.

**Falco: **Good God, those clouds came outta—

A drop of rain found its target right on Falco's face.

**Falco **_(wiping off the water)_**: **… Nowhere…

**Luigi:** Look Falco, you make _everybody_ mad.

**Falco: **So what now? You're all ganging up on me, and only when I was telling Mushy-Mellow here the truth? Peach is a bitch, and that's all there is to it.

Lighting struck nearby, causing some of the Bros. to flinch. Mallow folded up his laptop and handed it to Luigi.

**Mallow** _(standing up as another bolt of lightening streaked the sky)_**: **What did you say, Tweety?

A low "oooh" arose from the surrounding crowd.

**Falco: **You heard me, lover boy. Your girl's a stinkin' brat. _(he glanced at the now swirling sky) _… Say, maybe we should go inside for a bit, eh?

**Mallow** _(now livid)_**: **She's not my girl! She's Mario's sweetheart! AND SHE'S NOT A BRAT, YOU FEATHERBRAINED KNUKLEHEAD! _(Mallow furiously pointed a finger at Falco, and suddenly lightening struck with an earsplitting crack, electrifying the trailer directly behind the StarFox pilot.) _I don't ever want to hear you say anything bad about Peach _ever_ again!

**Falco: **Whoa now, squishy! Don't go using your witchery on me! They hang people for doing that, y'know?

**Kirby: **Mallow's serious, Falco! Just give it up!

**Falco: **Give what up? I wasn't even aware we were fighting. Hmph… if it's this boring, I'll just wait it out in my trailer… that you'd _better _not fry. Mario does actually pay for these things, and if you like his "sweetheart" so much, you'd take better care of his stuff.

**Mallow: **SHUT YOUR FACE!

He swung a fist at Falco. Luigi lunged and grabbed Mallow's arm just as Falco took a step back to avoid the punch.

**Luigi: **Hey now Mal, don't do anything you'll regret. Maybe you should just take a deep breath and count to ten…

**Mallow** _(seething)_**:** You watch out Falco! Or you might get yourself into trouble.

Mallow turned and snatched his laptop from Luigi and stormed off.

**Falco **_(waiting until Mallow was out of sight)_**: **You know, it kinda makes you think when you see people like him… like, are marshmallows really that annoying?

**Kirby: **You're really mean, Falco. I'm on Mallow's side.

**Falco: **Whatever. Better to be hated than loved… just think, my enemies can't kill anybody that I care about that way!

**Luigi** _(mumbling)_**: **Maybe because that's because you don't care about anybody…..

**Falco: **I heard that… and that's exactly what I meant, farmer brown.

**Luigi: **You're a jerk.

**Falco **_(walking to his trailer)_**: **Ah, you guys aren't amusing anymore. It's late anyway.

He entered his abode and shut the door behind him.

**Kirby: **… Well, I'm glad _he's _gone… anyway, we did a great job of cleaning up Link's mess! I say we hit the hay as well!

**Luigi **_(crumpling the empty plastic bag in his hands)_**:** I guess so….. It's a shame that so many of us have to go to Rylan…It's gonna be hard keeping this place running without you guys.

**Kirby: **Aww, it'll be okay. It's kinda like a vacation… except to do work…

**Falcon: **I think it'll be easier… as Mario said.

**Kirby: **… Yeah. When you think about it, he's only sending a few important people, like Daisy… and Samus will be back before you know it!

**Luigi** _(looking up at the first stars in the night sky)_**: **Yeah….Sometimes I think that Mario has bitten off more than he can chew with taking command over the whole Stadium…I mean it's not exactly a one man job. I wish he would let me help him out once in awhile.

**Kirby: **At least I'm sure he doesn't think you're a screw-up!

**Luigi:** …..Okaaaaay…what brought that up? Do _you_ think I'm a screw-up?

**Kirby: **No! I just heard someone say that you were once… but it was a long time ago so it doesn't really matter!

**Luigi:**… Um….thanks…I think_…(He quietly hung his head and began the short walk to his trailer.) _Well…Goodnight Kirbs…

****In the City****

Rouge came back to her room late that night. After a day of fruitlessly searching the nearest sectors of the city, she had given up hope of finding any traces of that worthless echidna today. A few rounds at the slots had been enough to help her unwind a bit, and cheating her way through a poker game had landed her some extra cash.

As soon as she got back, she hid her spoils and readied a hot bath in her suite's jacuzzi tub. While the bath filled, she went through her belongings and located a map of the city. In frustration she marked off every area of the map that corresponded with any place she had looked. This couldn't be worth it….she shook her head as she realized that she had searched everywhere within a fifteen-mile radius of the spaceport.

**Rouge:** Looks like I'm going to have to move on to a different portion of the city tomorrow. _(She sighed heavily.)_ But knowing Sonic, they could be anywhere by now.… _(She pounded the thick, maroon comforter of the bed with a gloved fist.) _I shouldn't have let them out of my sight!

She rose to her feet angrily and stalked back into the bathroom. Grabbing a fistful of rose scented beads and tossing them into the steaming water filling the over-sized tub, she muttered her frustrations to the fogged glass mirror. Slowly she began to prepare herself to bathe, breathing deep the strong floral fragrance. Finally she sat at the edge of the tub and looked down into the hot water. She watched the last of the soft, pink capsules dissolve completely, and she slipped her foot into the steaming bath.

She had only just slid into the water and closed her eyes to relax a bit when she was startled nearly out of her wits by a loud tapping at the bathroom window. Through the shades she could see the shadow of a dark figure.

Nervously, she shrank back, hoping that whoever it was would go away, but when the figure knocked at the window again, she did the first thing that came to her mind—she quickly got out of the tub and reached for a bathrobe. She then backed carefully away from the window and scanned the room for anything she might use as a weapon. Sure she could take on an intruder with nothing but her fighting skills, but that wasn't what she felt like doing…especially not tonight of all nights.

Of course, her plans quickly changed when she heard the figure's muffled shout from just outside the window.

**???: **Rouge?

Rouge pulled her robe tightly around herself as she realized that she knew this voice very well.

**Rouge** _(Tying the robe closed and making her way to the window. Slowly, she pulled the blinds open.)_**: **Shadow?!

**Shadow** _(pressing his hands against the glass)_**: **I'm going around to the balcony. Unlock the door for me.

**Rouge:** What?!!

But the black hedgehog had already slipped around the corner and out of view before Rouge could even spit out a full word.

Now, more furious than she had been previously, Rouge thundered out of the bathroom, and while still in her bathrobe, yanked the blinds over the balcony's sliding glass door open and unlatched the lock. She grabbed the handle and threw the door open in a swift motion, and before Shadow had a chance to even so much as think, Rouge grabbed him, pulled him into the room, and threw him to the floor.

**Rouge** _(sliding the door shut with such force that it almost could have shattered, she turned to her rather surprised visitor and didn't hesitate to greet him)_**: **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!! You think you can just go around knocking on people's bathroom windows late at night?! _(She slapped him angrily.) _You scared the living daylights out of me, Shadow!! And for crying out loud I WAS TAKING A BATH!!! _(She attempted to slap him again in her rage, but by this time Shadow had had enough of a chance to get his bearings, and he rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet, taking a stance that would allow for him to fight _or _to flee, whichever would suit him better.) _What are you doing here anyway?! Have you lost your mind???!!

**Shadow** _(holding his crouched stance)_**: **You didn't have to let me in…in fact, if I'd have known you'd be so…happy to see me, I'd have just as soon spoken to you through the window…

**Rouge:** What do you want?! You have a lot of nerve, going to ladies' windows at night like that!

**Shadow: **Believe me, I don't do this all the time…

**Rouge** _(hands on her hips)_**:** Well then why in the world tonight? AND WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, SHADOW?!!

**Shadow** _(slowly standing to his feet and folding his arms)_**: **Well I would have preferred speaking with you earlier today, but I was unable to…seeing as you were not in your room at all.

**Rouge:** Great, just what I need…another stalker. I wouldn't have expected that from _you_, Shadow.

**Shadow:** Hmph. I'd hardly consider myself your stalker.

**Rouge:** Well then, _WHAT_ are you _doing_ here?

**Shadow:** The same thing you are. Looking for Sonic. I just thought it might be easier if we searched together.

**Rouge** _(eyeing Shadow warily)_**: **What do you want with Sonic?

**Shadow:** What do _you_ want with him?

**Rouge**: All that I want is to find out where this supposed paradise is. And Sonic knows. From what I understand, where Sonic and the other two are going there is more than enough luxury and money to go around. You know me, where there's a land of treasure you can count me in.

**Shadow** _(shaking his head slowly)_**:** You haven't changed one bit.

**Rouge **_(crossing her arms and glaring at her friend)_**: **How is that bad?

**Shadow:** Nevermind…

**Rouge:** Well, what are _your_ reasons for chasing after Sonic the Hedgehog?

**Shadow:** Actually, at the moment, I don't feel that it is necessary for you to know.

**Rouge:** WHAT?!

**Shadow:** Heh. Relax. It's not like I'm not going to tell you, just not now. _(He flashed her a cocky grin.) _Don't worry about it.

**Rouge** _(glaring coldly but then softening her expression to an evil grin that matched Shadow's)_**: **Fine. _(She reopened the sliding door to the balcony and stood aside.)_ You can just sleep out here then. _(She stepped behind Shadow and gently nudged him out the door. Then she grasped the handle and gave the dark hedgehog the most seductive wink she could muster coupled with her sexy but mocking smile.)_ Sweet dreams, Shadow.

She closed the door in his face and locked it tight.

Shadow said nothing at all, but settled into a corner of the balcony, leaning back with his hands against the back of his head and his face to the sky.

****On Samus' Ship****

Fox sat on the cold metal floor, propped up against a heavy empty holding tank. He had been thinking about what he had said earlier to his armor-clad comrade, and was getting more frustrated every minute. She had slipped the last word in, even though _he _was usually the one to finish things. He fumbled around with good comebacks in his head, but lost his train of thought when the storage room door slid open.

**Samus** _(walking in slowly and stopping upon noticing Fox on the floor)_**: **Galacia is only 30 galactic hours away. So if you hang tight and don't act stupid for the rest of the trip—difficult as that may be for you—we'll be okay.

**Fox: **I… never was acting stupid. You're… just… living in denial! And what do you mean _we'll _be okay? It's not like we'll crash because of your personal problems that you so viciously pretend don't exist.

**Samus** _(pretending not to hear him)_**: **I made lunch for you, darling Fox. I hope you enjoy it. _(She threw a small, compressed package at his head.)_ I ordered it especially for you.

She started to walk away as Fox looked at the package label and realized that it had the silhouette of a dog on the front.

**Fox **_(pointing angrily at the package)_**: **AND WHAT THE HECK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! Really, Sam, you're the one who's being an immature loser here! At least I don't throw… um… er… um… compressed… er… birdseed at you! _Gee, that didn't sound very hurtful…. _Uh… er… forget it! SEE?! My mind can't lower itself to EVEN think on your level!!!

**Samus** _(snickering)_**: **Might it be that your inferior intellect can not compete with the superior brainpower of human beings such as myself? I find that far more plausible.

**Fox: **I swear, Sam, if we weren't on this STUPID mission to save that STUPID planet, I'd tear you to pieces! I'm sick of you acting like you're better than everyone else is! You only act that way to hide the truth… and everybody may believe it right now, but I CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH YOUR STUPID LIES! Just die already or something! I'm not gonna kill you though because at least I'M A GOOD GUY! The only good thing you've EVER done is save the universe… but news flash! SO HAVE I!!! I'm good in both saving people and my personal life! You make me sick every time I see you now! You're only nice to people you like… and if you weren't with us Bros., you'd be content just letting Galacia melt away into oblivion! Your STUPID smiles and laughs when we argue are just proof that you have nothing else valid to say to me! Your damn nonchalant attitude won't fool me… I have to admit, you use it well to get out of having to say the truth… but it DOESN'T GET PAST ME! Get out of here, Aran. I've seen enough of you for a lifetime.

**Samus** _(glaring coldly from behind the visor of her helmet)_**: **And now it's time for your news flash, Foxy my boy—I care very much for people in general! If I didn't, do you think I'd be going out of my way to help the Galacians? There's nothing in it for me! Except for the fact that innocent people will be saved, and that is plenty! As for me supposedly acting better than everyone else…if you haven't noticed I _hate _being the only one who can do certain things that everyone else can't! I don't like to steal people's glory!! I can't help it if I _am_ better sometimes! It comes with years of training and experience! But I don't think of myself as a better person!!! Just more capable, because that's what I am! And maybe you haven't realized it, but the only person I ever patronize is you because YOU CAN'T EVER JUST KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Fox **_(snarling)_**: **You're the one who came in here to prolong the argument when I HAD CHOSEN TO END IT, AND YOU WOULDN'T FIGHT BACK SO FIERCLY IF YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO KEEP SOMETHING HIDDEN!

**Samus:** I don't have anything to hide from the likes of you! And you can just kiss my ass because I'm being nice enough to you to allow you to travel with me on my ship. If I were as bad as you seem to _think_ I am, then I would have jettisoned you into the vacuum of space long before now.

**Fox: **You haven't gotten rid of me because you need me! And I'd just as soon leave on my own! I don't know what I was thinking… I knew you would start something again when we went together! You should've taken Ridley instead so I WOULD BE NICE AND COMFY SITTING AT HOME WATCHING OUR FRIENDS KILL EACH OTHER!!!

**Samus** _(kicking Fox in the side)_**:** SHUT UP!!! I don't need you! I brought you because you _asked_ me to!!!! And despite the fact that Ridley's company is far more desirable than yours, somehow I just keep dishing kindness out to you and you always throw it back in my face!!!!!

**Fox: **If that's what you think kindness is, THEN BY ALL MEANS, STOP DISHING IT OUT!!! I was going to go in my Arwing, and quite frankly, I don't even remember why I decided to go with you in the first place, but I know it wasn't because you were dishing out kindness! You know what? Things were great before you came to the stadium. Everyone could do things for themselves, there weren't any arguments or affairs, and WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY ENEMIES… YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED AWAY WHEN YOU LEFT!!! WE'D ALL HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!!! THE ECONOS WOULD HAVE NEVER COME, THE SMASHERS WOULD DEPEND ON THEIR OWN STRENGTH… IT WOULD'VE BEEN PARADISE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!

**Samus: **That's not what you told me when I came back, you idiot! You would've kissed me out of sheer relief at the sight of my face if everyone else hadn't been doing just that! You were just as happy to see me as the rest of them were!!!!

**Fox: **I would NEVER even get close to kissing ANYTHING as messed up as you! I don't give a damn about you anymore. You were fine before you got involved with Ridley… in fact, I'd say it's safe to blame him for what you've become! BUT RIGHT NOW I JUST WISH YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!

**Samus: **Wow, Fox, not only do you not have a mind or a life, you lack a heart as well! But let me tell you something! I have known Ridley for nearly all of my life! You can't blame him for what I am or the kind of person I've become! I'm a warrior who has developed my own rank and status in the universal community, and that's thanks to what I have done! And you can think whatever you want about me, but no matter what you say that doesn't make it true!! If anyone here deserves death it's you! You could be tried and convicted of plenty of crimes I'm sure, and you have no right to tell _me_ about _myself_! I know plenty about myself and you know nothing! I've known you for what? 3 years? Yet you go around trying to tell me what I am?! You don't even know what I've been through! You can't tell me who and what I am!

**Fox: **Crimes?! I've done virtually nothing I'm ashamed of in… my life… but the point is, maybe you made me how I am! I never was a cruel, heartless jerk until you came on the scene!

**Samus:** Boy you really are a moron! People can't make other people into anything!! Ridley didn't make me what I am and I didn't make you a cold heartless jerk!!! You did that all on your own! Congratulations, you've joined the ranks of the jerks of the universe and you have no one to thank but yourself!!! I hope you're proud.

**Fox: **Screw you, Aran. I'm sick of arguing. Let's get this damn mission over with already.

**Samus:** You think I like arguing with you?! You invite it with your stupid face!

**Fox: **At least I'm not so ashamed of myself that I have to hide it behind a mask when I'M ON A PERFECTLY SAFE STARSHIP!!!

**Samus** _(taking her helmet off)_**:** I'm not ashamed in the least! It's just a habit so that I can be prepared for anything! Although if I looked like _you_ I might say otherwise.

**Fox **_(distracted by her hair landing gently on her shoulders)_**: **Er… I was gonna say something, but I forgot… IT PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR STUPID FACE THOUGH!!!

**Samus** _(rolling her eyes)_**: **Uh huh…even _you_ can't help staring. _(She began collecting an armload of supplies from adjacent shelves.) _You aren't very convincing when you try to tell me that my face is stupid even as you're drooling over me.

**Fox: **I'M NOT DROOLING OVER THE LIKES OF YOU!!! You take that back! I'm not like you! I don't _even think _about that sort of thing with other species!!! So… yeah!

**Samus** _(grabbing a few more items off the shelf and dropping them outside the door)_**:** Fine. _(She sneered at him.) _Good day Mr. McClod. Thank you for choosing Aran Airlines. I sincerely hope you enjoy the rest of your flight—in the storage room. Food and beverage service is available on this flight. Today our special is compressed dog food and cleaning substances. The remainder of the food is for first class passengers only. _(She stepped out and hit a keypad on the wall, causing the door to slide shut and seal completely.)_ We hope you'll fly with us again.

**Fox **_(yelling through the door)_**: **THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU, SAM! YOU MAKE STUPID, CHILDISH REMARKS THAT SHOULDN'T EVEN LEGALLY COUNT AS INSULTS!!!

The disgruntled canine paused, waiting for a response. When none came, he lifted the tank he had been leaning on and threw it at the door, causing a loud metallic clash.

**Fox: **I HOPE WE CRASH!!! THE STORAGE ROOM IS SAFER THAN THE COCKPIT IN THAT CASE!!! YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD CHILD AND I

HATE EVERY OUNCE OF YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!!!

**Samus **_(reopening the door and grinning broadly)_**: **Oh Fox that's so sweet. I hate you too my darling. I hate you with all of my heart, more than words can say. _(She backed out again and locked the door.)_

**Fox: **FINE THEN!!! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! GO… DIE FOREVER, YOU… YOU BITCH!!!

Not even noticing several "fragile" stickers on some of the boxes, he began lifting and tossing them at the door, attempting to block out the very thought of Samus in the adjacent room. Finally becoming tired by all the activity, he collapsed lightly to the floor. Now that he wasn't yelling anymore, he noticed that he was indeed hungry. He looked over at the dehydrated biscuit, then quickly changed his mind.

* * *

_Author's Notes: This chapter can be described in one word: dysfunctional!!!!! Oh man, poor Mario is stressed out of his mind and Samus and Fox are about to kill each other, all while Amy gets stranded in a spaceport. Oh, and Link made pancakes...of the vicious variety. Thank goodness Kirby came and kicked down Mario's door to warn him of impending doom! If he hadn't of done that, we'd have missed out on Mario's foaming at the mouth incredible hulk moments. And do I detect a hinting at Mallow X Peach? Think about it, cloud prince, mushroom princess...well, you get the picture. As if Samus X Ridley wasn't a weird enough idea._

_Then there's Shadow. And Rouge. Somehow they seem MORE cooperative with each other than any of the Smashers are. Kinda scary when you think about it. Anyways, don't forget to review the chapter. I look forward to improving my writing._


	7. Chapter 6: Family Nonetheless

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/gore, mild profanity, and occasional adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. (c) Sega_

**Chapter 6: Family Nonetheless**

Samus searched through her computer's database and pulled up every piece of Galacia's history that she could find. The massive viewport monitor was littered with virtual documents ranging from maps, to historical records, right down to Sam's own personal journal entries regarding Galacia. However, even after searching for hours upon hours, she had failed to find anything that might clue her in to how the planet's fate had suddenly become so bleak.

**Samus: **Adam, map out the Galacian solar system and highlight Galacia itself.

The computer responded immediately, bringing up a three dimensional grid.

As the image loaded, the central body of the system was generated on the screen, followed by the orbits of each planet in order from nearest proximity to the system's star. Galacia's orbit came up near the end, and Samus watched as the large planet, marbled with gray and white, began its revolutions.

The huntress typed in a few keys and opened recent scientific notes made by the Federation's head astronomers and geologists. She scanned through them quickly, but nothing caught her eye.

**Samus: **None of this makes any sense at all. _(She sighed and rubbed her forehead.)_ How could a planet just slip out of its orbit? _(She frowned and hit a key, zooming in closer to the Galacian hologram.) How am I going to solve this one? (Samus began scrolling over the planet surface, looking for the points that she had marked as being civilized. She smiled tiredly.) I'll do it the same way I've done everything else—with pure determination. (She looked up at the massive viewport computer screen.) _The pieces will come together, Adam. They always do. All that I need to do is stay alive.

**Adam: **Of course that is the _best_ thing that you can do. Unfortunately, it's not always the easiest…especially for you, Ma'am _(Samus scowled at that.) _…and it most certainly isn't the _only_ thing you must do.

**Samus**_ (looking down at the control panel)_**: **I know. But hey, you know me—

**Adam: **All too well. That's why I am very worried. _(Samus scoffed.) _Listen, Lady, you may well be the finest bounty hunter alive, but you aren't immortal.

**Samus: **No kidding.

**Adam:** Samus, I'm serious!

**Samus: **So am I!

**Adam: **I only want you to stay alive. That is my main concern, but keeping track of you is like babysitting a teenager.

**Samus: **I beg your pardon?!

**Adam: **I am sure that if I were capable of laughter I would be unable to control myself now. If I understand humor, then what you have just said is rather amusing.

**Samus **_(glaring)_**: **What do you mean?

**Adam: **Think about it by yourself for a moment, perhaps you will see. You may be strong and you may be cunning, but you can be extraordinarily childish at times. I tell you this as your friend, my dear.

**Samus**_ (drumming her fingers on the dash)_**: **I am not childish, Adam.

**Adam: **Oh? Perhaps you would like to tell that to your friend whom you've locked in the closet for the past twenty-four hours. _(Samus ran her fingers idly along the contours of her suit and tried to pretend she hadn't heard.) _Samus….if you seriously wish to survive this mission you're either going to have to lose the fox (which I know you absolutely will not do), or you need to get along with him. I suggest the latter, because he could be a great asset, even to someone as experienced as you.

**Samus: **Maybe….but he isn't necessary to my success.

**Adam: **No. But he _is_ a better pilot than you are. _(Samus glowered, and she could sense that if Adam could grin, he would be smiling his trademark patronizing smile right about now.) _Besides, you know just as well as I do that you and McCloud are very good friends. Maybe, if you two weren't so bullheaded, you would be able to see that more clearly.

**Samus: **Oh be quiet.

**Adam: **You really need to consider my words.

**Samus **_(shaking her head)_**: **Fine. Fine. You win, you idiot computer. Maybe I was a little childish, and maybe I was a little hard on Fox, but honestly, he is a horrible little monster, I swear it.

**Adam: **Samus…

**Samus: **I know, I know. I should be the "bigger man" and apologize first. But I don't think I'm ready to yet.

**Adam: **Well you'd better hurry up and _get_ ready because we'll be in Galacia's orbit in approximately six hours, and I expect you two to have worked something out by then.

**Samus: **Yes….. sir….

**Adam: **Samus, don't be so glum. I'm not trying to take the role of commanding officer as Adam himself once was, I'm only trying to help.

**Samus: **Yes….I know. _(She paused for a long while and stared at the flickering monitor. Adam the computer was a near perfect replica of Adam Malkovich's personality. At times, Samus found that comforting, but at other times, it was an annoyance. She sighed.) _Well, I suppose we need to find out where we'll land on Galacia….

**Adam: **I would naturally assume so.

**Samus: **Locate the largest civilization on the planet surface.

**Adam: **Unfortunately, the largest civilization is not on the planet surface.

**Samus: **That's _not _what I asked for.

**Adam: **I know that. Can't you just trust my judgment once in awhile? I know what's best, believe it or not.

**Samus**_(rolling her eyes)_**: **Alright then, prove it. Details please.

**Adam** _(bringing up a map of a large mountain range)_**: **The cavern metropolis of Sul Kin or "Sun City" in Basic, is nestled within the Khalorat Range. The city itself _(He zoomed in to the point where the city would be located if it could be seen from the air.) _is well hidden, protected from predators and the elements by the stone walls of its sheltering cave. It is also the most technologically advanced city on the planet.

**Samus: **Okay. I think that would be an excellent place to begin.

**Adam: **There is _one_ minor problem.

**Samus:** Haha, I don't think it'll be any trouble for me and Fox.

**Adam: **Perhaps not, but I must inform you that there is no safe landing point within the mountain range. You'll have to come down in the lowlands and travel the mountains on foot.

**Samus: **In case you've forgotten, I've been to Galacia before. I know what to expect.

**Adam: **I'm sure you do, but if you're not cautious, you'll be dead. I'll want you to keep in contact with me as much as possible.

**Samus:** Understood.

**Adam:** Oh, and one more thing……. Please _try_ to get along with McCloud, you'll have more than enough trouble without him against you. Don't make it hard on yourself. _(Samus nodded.)_ Are you positive that you want to go through with this?

**Samus:** Of course.

**Adam:** All right then. Setting course for the outskirts of the Khalorat Range. We'll make landfall in about six and one half hours.

****In the City****

A blue hedgehog, red echidna, and two-tailed fox walked down the busy street; not particularly unusual to the inhabitants and travelers, but still awkward considering their minuscule stature. The group was careful to avoid being trodden upon by the taller beings around, who couldn't see them very well if at all. Sonic turned to his comrades and gesticulated towards a tall building on the facing row. They nodded and dashed off, following a streak of electric blue, weaving in and out of a forest of legs.

They finally arrived at their destination. Sonic skidded to a stop, crashing through the double-doors and toppling the bellhop who had been exiting.

**Sonic **_(quickly regaining his footing)_**: **Sorry pal, didn't see ya there!

The confused serviceman glanced across at the creature and nodded his head in acknowledgement, only to be trampled again by the other two.

**Knuckles **_(stumbling over the mass)_**: **Whoops! You shouldn't be laying around on the floor, especially in front of the entrance.

**Sonic: **Forget about him. Let's check in so we can check out that stadium place before it gets too late!

**Tails: **But Sonic… I'm tired of running and hovering!

**Sonic: **You'll never get anywhere in life if you get tired so easily, Tails!

**Tails: **… But Sonic…

****At the Stadium****

Mushrooms pranced about the room, singing a happy little tune. They danced and danced, until out of the corner of the room, a dark character slowly developed. Its spiky shell grew larger and more ominous every second, as well as its clownish, demonic, heavily disfigured face. It laughed louder and louder, finally consuming the tiny plumber.

Mario jumped up and rolled off the new couch. Breathing rapidly and swinging his fists in every which direction, he hit his head on the wall. Opening his eyes, he noticed he was safe and sound in his office. No evil Bowser, no happy mushrooms; all a dream. He stood and brushed himself off, then glanced at the clock. Remembering his prior decision, he left the room and started towards the cafeteria.

Falco and Geno were sitting at the far end of the eatery, sipping cups of coffee, and discussing how annoying Mallow could be. Link was standing in the service line and couldn't make up his mind whether he wanted lemon pudding or diet lemon pudding. Daisy sat alone, reviewing stacks of information about Rylan IV.

Mario entered the room, took a food tray, and slammed it repeatedly against a trashcan.

**Mario **_(noticing he held immediate attention)_**: **… Okay people! Today's the day when I send most of you away for work on our base down on Rylan! Which is a happy day for me… but all of you going should prepare! We got one transport running, and it will be leaving in an hour! _(he placed the tray in its holster atop the receptacle and turned to walk away) _Now enjoy your breakfast, or you're all fired.

**Link: **Oh darn it! Thanks a lot, Mario! _(turning back to the pudding) _… Now, let's see… eenie… meenie…

**Falco **_(finishing his coffee in one swig)_**: **… Mr. Mushroom's right, we should get everyone together and discuss what we should make Daisy pack for us.

**Geno: **Good idea! She'll need help though… _(He thought for a minute.) _I know! _I, _in my infinite importance, could go to Daisy myself and have her force Mallow to help! _(He laughed hysterically before leaning back in his chair and propping his feet on the tabletop.) _Man I love me.

**Falco **_(looking across the room to Daisy)_**: **Ya here that, princess? You and Mushy gotta get to work, we've only got an hour. _(He faced Geno) _And as for you, you're in an unhealthy relationship. I'd suggest a trial separation from your precious mirror.

**Geno **_(clutching a carefully polished spoon close to himself)__**: **_Never!

**Daisy **_(walking over and grabbing Geno's spoon away from him as she cleared the table of dishes)_**: **Come on guys, if you're finished let's go pack supplies.

**Geno: **Hey, princess, just in case you didn't hear us, you and Marshmallow are gonna do all that.

**Daisy: **You've got to be joking. _(She forcefully grabbed the back of Geno's chair and knocked it over. She turned angrily to Falco as Geno flailed his arms, unable to right himself.) _Everyone is going to do their part whether they like it or not.

**Falco: **Well, dear princess, I have to prep my Arwing for the trip, and also check over our antique transport. You'll have to beg for help elsewhere.

**Daisy **_(turning to Geno)_**: **…

**Geno: **What? _(He strained to sit up.) _Do I have something on my face?

Daisy grabbed him by the hand and dragged him after her.

**Geno: **Hey! What the?!

**Daisy: **Come on, you're going to help me.

Falco snickered, watching Geno kick and scream while Daisy led him out of the cafeteria.

****In the City****

Shadow lay with the back of his head resting in his hands. His eyes were closed, but he was wide-awake, waiting somewhat impatiently for Rouge to open the door. The bat had been awake since almost an hour ago, but when Shadow had tapped on the glass to get her attention, Rouge had pulled the blinds shut. The black hedgehog, unable to do much of anything while waiting on the patio, had decided to lie back down. Now he was starting to get frustrated though. He wondered why on earth it was taking so long for Rouge to get ready.

Shadow opened his eyes and looked at the bright blue sky. Having been awake since sunrise, he knew that the morning would not last for much longer, and he assumed that Sonic and company were already on the go. Yet here he was, stuck with the late rising, hot-tempered, untrustworthy, excessively sensual bat He closed his eyes again and shook his head slowly. No doubt that Sonic was far away by now.

Several minutes later, Shadow heard the door slide open. In an instant he was on his feet and facing a freshly beautified Rouge. Shadow glared.

**Rouge: **Aww, what's wrong? Rise and shine Mr. Grumpy, it's a glorious day! _(She winked at him playfully.)_

**Shadow **_(crossing his arms in dismay)_**: **I have been awake since dawn. You on the other hand….

**Rouge **_(somewhat annoyed)_**: **Well, Shadow, not everyone can go without sleep like you can. I need my beauty rest.

**Shadow: **That's nonsense.

**Rouge **_(putting her hands on her hips)_**: **Well, well did that just slip? I never thought that you would confess to thinking I'm gorgeous.

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

**Rouge: **Well, darling, you'll have to stand in line. You certainly are handsome, but you aren't the only one who's hopelessly infatuated with me.

**Shadow: **I don't recall saying that I was.

**Rouge: **Aww, don't be bashful. I understand completely.

**Shadow: **Obviously you don't, because I never said anything….

**Rouge: **That's so cute.

**Shadow: **All I said is that beauty sleep is nonsense…an excuse to be lazy.

**Rouge **_(frowning)_**: **You don't have tosay that just because you're embarrassed. I know it's hard to resist me.

**Shadow: **…Whatever…. By the way, what took you so long? It's going to be hard to catch up with Sonic the way _you_ waste time.

**Rouge **_(folding her arms across her chest)_**: **Well, you're the one who interrupted my bath last night. So I had to take another one this morning.

**Shadow: **For an hour?

**Rouge: **Of course not. I had to get dressed too.

Shadow shook his head.

**Rouge: **What is your problem? You can't expect me to go around without clothes or

makeup on.

**Shadow: **I don't wear either….

**Rouge **_(gasping)_**: **Shadow! I can't believe you would tell me to parade around town without anything on!

**Shadow: **In case it's news to you, most animals don't wear clothes.

**Rouge: **Well of course the dumb ones don't. We civilized animals—

**Shadow: **I don't bother with clothes, and neither does Sonic. _(He grinned evilly.) _And I'm sure you've noticed that Knuckles doesn't either.

**Rouge **_(scowling)_**: **I bet you guys haven't had baths in ages. You men disgust me. I for one am a _lady_, and I care very much about my hygiene and my appearance.

**Shadow: **Obviously. Look, if you're done wasting time we really should get going. It's hard enough catching up with Sonic when you're moving. There's no way we'll find him if we keep standing here.

**Rouge: **All right already. Just let me get my bag, _(She walked back into the room and grabbed her purse from the bed.) _and well be on our way—

As soon as she stepped back onto the balcony, Shadow grabbed her arm and jumped onto the railing. Before Rouge knew what was happening, Shadow leaped straight out into the air, and the two of them fell several stories to the sidewalk.

Shadow landed hard on his feet, and Rouge, panicked as she was, flapped her wings to slow the fall, and landed on the cement behind the black hedgehog. Shadow looked over his shoulder at her and smiled a cocky smile. Rouge stood up and started brushing herself off.

**Shadow: **You okay? (_Rouge started to say something, but Shadow ignored her.) _Then let's get moving.

**Rouge **_(snatching Shadow's wrist before he could bolt off)_**: **Wait a second, Hotshot!

_(Shadow looked back at her in annoyance. Rouge just smiled sweetly.) _We forgot to check out of the room.

****At the Stadium****

The sun was shining brightly down on the now heavily burned plumber. He didn't really notice; an ice cold glass of who-knows-what (as long as it was _shaken, _not _stirred_), yesterday's newspaper sprawled about his lap, and a spiffy new pair of shades was all Mario needed to take some time to recline, relax, and soak up the rays whilst the other Bros. rushed about their business… loading mounds of what had to be useless luggage into the modest storage compartment of the vintage transport. Yes, this was bliss… the life he _should _have been living. He sighed a long, satisfying sigh, sipped his drink, and closed his eyes. Of course, paradise couldn't last for long with such dysfunction amongst his comrades…

**Link **_(shouting)_**: **Mario! Look out for the—

Before the mustachioed man could react, the projectile slammed into the side of his head, startling him so much so that he tumbled right out of his expensive new patio recliner and on to the cold metal floor.

**Link **_(gritting his teeth and backing up slowly)_**: **… Er, nevermind.

Mario quickly stood to his feet and threw aside his now broken sunglasses. Though he was a bright shade of red from the sunburn, his face glowed hot with anger.

**Mario: **… Who… threw… THAT?!

Everyone had dropped whatever they were doing and were facing the infuriated plumber, but all merely shrugged or stared blankly at his question… except for one. Mario, not noticing Geno scrunching his face in trying to stifle a laugh, looked down at what had been hurled at him. It was a tightly packed ball of snow … or rather, a solid sphere of ice.

When Geno observed the look on Mario's face, he couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

**Mario **_(slowly looking back up at Geno)_**: **… Where did you get that?!

He was rolling on the floor, unable to answer.

**Kirby: **… Samus brought us back a snowball from her first trip to Galacia a long time ago, and… since we were packin' our mini-fridge…

**Mario **_(steaming)_**: **GET ON WITH IT!

**Kirby: **Well we took a break for a soda and Falco opened the freezer and it rolled out so Geno took it and said, _(he puffed up and tried his best to imitate Geno's voice) _'Haha! It would be funny if I threw this at that lazy slob Mario!' _(he exhaled to his normal size) _… I think he was mad because you're not helping us pack—

**Mario **_(stomping angrily)_**: **BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT ON MY NERVES ENOUGH TO BE SENT TO OUR STINKING BASE! I swear… the very minute things are going JUST FINE… one of you stupids comes along and RUINS EVERYTHING! First Bowser just decides to LEAVE… then Sam decides to just LEAVE… and now star dummy over here just DECIDES TO THROW A FROZEN ROCK AT ME! You all get back to work so I can resume not working and take infinite pleasure in watching _you _work for me!

Geno threw another ice ball at Mario. It knocked his red cap clean off his head.

**Mario **_(rushing towards Geno, swinging his fists wildly_)**: **AHHHHG!

Link dropped his three suitcases and darted in between Mario and Geno.

**Link: **Stop it! Stop right now! Can't you see all this fighting makes us not like each other very much at all?! It's all a fallacy, I say! Let it be known that—

Mario clotheslined the Hylian and continued stumbling towards his opponent.

Daisy walked by as Mario tackled Geno and started trying to strangle him. Geno reached up and attempted to pry Mario's hands from his neck, but he was having a difficult time of it. So he lifted his arm and shot Mario's chin at point blank with his star shot. Mario responded by releasing his hold on Geno and the star took the opportunity to punch Mario in the jaw, starting an all out fistfight.

Interestingly enough, Daisy hardly took notice of the screaming, shouting fighters with their limbs flying in all directions as they struggled to overcome each other with brute force.

**Daisy **_(looking down and making checks on her notepad as she walked)_**: **Hi Mario, hi Geno. _(She walked over to the loading area, where a few of the Bros. were still trying to stuff the mounds of luggage that lay on the ground into the cargo chamber in the transport's belly.) _Hey! Who put all these dresses on the lawn?!

**Mallow **_(peering out from the transport entrance)_**: **Oh, those are Peach's. She said she needed a fresh change of clothes every two hours to keep up her royal appearance.

**Daisy: **…They all look the same…. And why are they lying on the ground?

**Geno **_(shouting above the noise of his own struggle with Mario)_**: **I put them there so that they would be stepped on—AAAG!!

Geno was cut off as Mario pushed him down and started rubbing his face in the dirt.

**Daisy: **Well we don't need these. They take up too much space. Luigi! Throw these dresses in the 'unnecessary bin'!

Luigi quickly set down the sandwich he had been eating--which was picked up and eaten by another Smasher as soon as he wasn't looking--and he walked over and gathered up the lacy, pink clothing.

Daisy turned back and started sorting the rest of the baggage in the grass, only to be interrupted by an earsplitting scream.

**Peach **_(rushing over to Luigi, who was tossing the dresses one-by-one into a dumpster)_**:** WAIT!!! LUIGI DON'T!!!!! THOSE ARE MY DRESSES!!!!

Daisy rolled her eyes and went back to her checklist.

**Daisy: **Hey! _(she shouted as she scanned the cluttered area) _I thought I put the first aid kits out here! Did someone load them?

She began to look around frantically.

**Daisy: **Mallow, did you hear me?

**Mallow** _(appearing in the doorway again, laptop under his arm)_**: **What?

**Daisy: **Did you load the first aid?

**Mallow **_(shrugging)_**: **I didn't. Maybe someone else did.

**Daisy **_(slapping her notepad shut and storming off)_**: **I guess I have to find them myself.

She walked by Link, who was now attempting to salvage the food that remained in the mini-fridge for the trip. His efforts were in vain however, because he couldn't get through the crowd that was gathered around it.

**Daisy: **Link, you haven't seen the first aid kits have you?

**Link **_(scratching his head)_**: **Wait… have I or haven't I? Which are you asking? Because if you're asking 'have I?' then yes… but if it's 'haven't I?' then… yes. So which is it?

**Daisy: **Wait….what? You're so confused that you're confusing me! I meant to ask, have you seen the first aid kits?

**Link: **Sure have. They're those little white boxes with the red cross on them. But it makes me think… _(he stared off) _what's second aid? And how does it relate to Gatorade?

**Voice from the background: **HEY! What happened to my sandwich?!!!!

**Daisy: **There's no such thing as second aid! And I wasn't asking if you had seen first aid kits in general. I was asking if you saw the ones that were sitting out in front of the transport earlier this—

She was struck speechless when she saw a very small mummy in a baseball cap walk by.

**Link: **Oh, those! Well, Nana and Popo said they had a boo-boo, so I pointed them in the right direction!

He took a heroic pose as Daisy sighed.

**Daisy **_(approaching Ness gently, trying to hide her displeasure)_**: **Hey, Ness. Why are you all wrapped up like that?

**Ness: **_(he mumbled incoherently)_

**Falco **_(passing by)_**: **Perhaps he got in a fight with the Charmin bear and lost.

Geno went flying by, toppling a stack of empty boxes. Mario chased after him. Geno saw Mario coming and winced, holding out his fist and covering his face. Mario ran straight into Geno's hand and stumbled backwards, holding his nose.

When Geno saw that he had successfully deflected the plumber, he jumped to his feet and kicked Mario's knee.

**Daisy: **I have to go find the ice climbers….

She tucked her book under her arm and started looking for the adorable children, fearing what she would find if Ness had been so heavily bandaged when Nana and Popo were the ones with the "boo-boos".

In the far corner of the lawn lay two crudely band-aided cocoons, guarded closely by a green dinosaur. She approached the shapeless lumps of bandages when Yoshi hopped atop one and growled playfully. Kirby walked back from his conversations and took his place on the other mass, nodded at Daisy, then turned his reptilian friend.

**Kirby: **I hope they hatch soon, Mario's getting frustrated.

**Daisy: **Um, Kirby? What is it that you're standing on?

She reached down and lifted Kirby off of the lump. She grabbed at one of the bandaged blobs only to be butted out of the way by the protective dinosaur.

**Yoshi: **These are my eggs! Stay away or I'll eat you!

**Daisy **_(laughing softly)_**: **Really now? Well—_(She glanced over Yoshi's shoulder and noticed several first aid boxes lying open….completely empty. She sighed heavily.) _Yoshi, we need to load your eggs onto the transport. We're getting ready to leave and we wouldn't want to leave them behind.

**Yoshi: **But I'm waiting for them to hatch!

**Daisy: **Well I'm no expert, but I think these little ones may need a hand….

Daisy picked up one of the bundles and started unwrapping the layers of bandages.

**Yoshi: **What are you doing?!

**Daisy: **I'm just going to unwrap their heads so that they can breathe.

**Yoshi: **But Daisy—

**Daisy: **No buts, I'm trying to help.

**Yoshi: **But….

Daisy finished unwrapping enough of the bandages to reveal what was inside, and much to her surprise, she was met by two little feet.

**Yoshi: **You're holding him upside-down.

**Daisy** _(handing Popo back to Yoshi)_**: **You can unwrap them then. I need to go look for more first aid kits.

She headed back into the Stadium, passing by some of the Bros. as they brought out more useless junk that they claimed they must have with them and listening to the commotion she had left behind….if only for a moment.

--Several Hours Later—

At last the cargo hold doors were closed and the last few passengers were boarding the transport. Daisy stood up front, making sure everyone was getting on safely. Yoshi had just settled down next to the still mummified Ness while Kirby sat down with the ice climbers, whose eyes peeked through the thin part of the bandages that Yoshi had unwrapped. Popo was kicking his little feet to pass time, and Nana watched quietly, unable to move.

Link was sitting near the back, trying to figure out how his safety belt worked, and Peach sat next to him, touching up her makeup. Captain Falcon was adjusting the color on his portable TV just as Donkey Kong pushed his way into the seat next to him, crowding Falcon into the corner. Marth and Roy sat next to each other, carrying on a conversation in Japanese. Mewtwo was now boarding and Mario stood outside at the base of the loading ramp.

**Mario **_(yelling up into the ship)_**: **Alright, morons! Everybody ready?

**Link: **No! I can't get this right! The video thingy said to lift if I wanted to insert it… in the upright position… between or under the seats… ahg!

**Mario: **Are you having trouble with the seat belt again?!

**Link: **No! Wait… yes! Is the seat belt this little metal thing with the other thing that keeps me from dying if we crash?

Mario muttered under his breath as he entered the vessel and made his way back to the struggling hero, only to find him holding two of the exact same part of the belt and forcefully striking them together.

**Link: **… See?! _(He threw the belt aside) _This is faulty engineering.

**Mario: **… Link, do you even know why you're going to Rylan?

**Link: **No. Daisy just said 'Help us pack', then after that she said 'now get on', then she said 'sit down somewhere', then she said—

**Mario: **Link! You're stalling us! We're already three hours late! Falco's up there, flying in circles waiting for us! DO YOU HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT'S GOING ON?!

**Link: **Nope.

**Mario: **THEN GET OFF! Go sweep the roof or something! Something that will hold your attention for a long, long time!

**Link: **I can wax the carpet!

**Mario: **Brilliant! Now get off and go do whatever! Now!

**Link: **Okay!

He paraded over to the emergency exit and pulled the red lever, causing the oxygen masks to eject from their compartments. Some of the Bros. laughed, others like Mario rolled their eyes, and Captain Falcon panicked and donned the headgear. Link climbed off the craft and trotted happily towards the door.

**Mario **_(facing the front)_**: **… IF you have any more questions, please hesitate to ask! _(he looked everyone over) _… Good! Be off with you then, and don't bother me because I'll be sleeping for the next 20 hours! Oh, and don't forget to tidy up the base while you're there. See? It's not like a vacation for you, 'cause you'll work! Hah! Have fun!

With that, he hastily exited the transport and, without even turning to wave, left the hangar.

****On Sam's Ship****

**Adam: **Lady, we are now arriving on Galacia.

Samus suddenly sat up in her seat. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but Fox had been so quiet for the last few hours, and with the ship on autopilot, she had nothing to worry about.

**Samus **_(stretching)_**: **When will we land?

**Adam **_(displaying the outside view of the snowy planet on the viewport monitor)_**: **We'll touch down in the next twenty minutes. And by the way Samus, you wasted the hours that you could have used to make up with Fox. I suggest that you go talk to him now.

**Samus: **I'll do that after we land.

She turned back to the monitor and watched as the snow-covered land glistened in the sunlight, growing nearer every minute. Samus smiled excitedly. Finally she had something worthwhile to do, a well-deserved break from the Smash Bros. in order to do what she enjoyed—solving problems and helping innocent victims.

Eagerly she awaited the moment that the ship would land, anticipating the feeling of arriving at her destination after the long trip.

At long last, Samus' ship touched down in the frosted foothills of the Khalorat Range. The vessel steadied itself and landed securely in the soft snow.

As soon as the ship landed, Samus arose from the pilot seat and donned her helmet. She put the ship on standby so that she could communicate with it as needed, and she double-checked her security systems, as was her custom. It only took a moment, and then she was ready to go. Anxious to be sent outside, She headed over to the teleportation system, but she stopped just before setting her foot on the platform. A pang of guilt rushed through her. She had kind of been hoping that she could just leave Fox in the storage area with a good supply of dog food until she got back. However, her conscience was insisting otherwise.

She was still angry with Fox, but she knew that it wasn't fair to keep him in there, especially after he had given her this opportunity to escape the Stadium. And Adam _had_ been right about one thing: even though she didn't need Fox's help, it would certainly make her life easier.

She contemplated letting him out, but cringed at the thought of his company. If he held onto his argumentative attitude for this whole trip, neither of them would get any peace. Samus figured that maybe it would be better for him to stay on the ship.

Then again, if Samus didn't make it back to the ship within a few days, Fox would go hungry and could die of dehydration. Even though Samus didn't think very highly of Fox, she certainly didn't think he deserved to die.

Of course…he had said that _he_ wished that _she_ would die. What kind of friend would say anything like that? Or maybe he just had rage issues and blurted things out before knowing what he was saying. That certainly seemed to be the case more often then not.

Reluctantly, Samus decided to listen to her conscience and allow Fox to come with her on the journey. Grudgingly she bit her lip and walked over to the closet, unlocked the door, and let it slide open with a soft hiss. The scruffy canine looked up, and while it was unintentional, with the "sad puppy" eyes.

**Fox: **Why do you hate me so much? I was trying to get along perfectly fine and then you had to be immature and throw a kibble at me. Think about it, Sam. What have I done to make you hate me so much to LOCK… _(he tried his best to contain his anger) _… to lock me in this closet for three hours?!

**Samus **_(responding to the unintentional puppy dog eyes with an unintentional pat on the head)_**: **You must have fallen asleep or something, because you've been in here for way over three hours…but that's not the point. I'm letting you out now aren't I?

**Fox **_(responding to the unintentional pat on the head with an unintentional wag of his tail)_**: **Only because you know you need my expertise to keep you from ending up in an ice cave, shoes frozen to the ceiling, with some big, hairy beast growling hungrily in the background…

**Samus: **Oh come on Fox. That stuff only happens in the movies. _(She laughed.) _Besides, I couldn't just leave you here to rot could I? What kind of person do you think I am?

**Fox **_(pretending to ponder deeply)_**: **I could've sworn we went over that several hours ago…

**Samus **_(helping Fox up)_**: **Well….I admit that I wasn't very nice to you earlier…but sheesh. I'm not such a bad person. Really. And neither are you… I suppose…. You just have issues, that's all. But I'm willing to try to get along if you are.

**Fox: **I guess… but don't think I'm just going soft, like a banana! And you… you're like a pineapple… rough and spiky on the outside but… sweet and—but I hate pineapples! And bananas for that matter… and neither of us are fruits… so, forget everything I just said and we'll be on our way.

**Samus **_(nodding and heading back to the teleporter)_**: **Haha, I know what you're saying. Okay, Fox, let's go.

*******

As soon as they set foot in the snow, the memories of Galacia came flooding back to them. How could they forget the long, cold days that they had spent hiking through the wilderness and hiding out in ancient metal structures. Samus did a preliminary scan of the area, and Fox followed her, shivering very slightly.

After Samus had checked every rock and snow pile for hostile beings, she started walking off in the direction of the mountains. Fox trotted behind her, struggling to keep up since the snow was up to his knees.

**Fox: **You know, Sam, that wonder ship of yours wasn't even nice enough to tell us the surface temperature! _(he rubbed his hands together) _… Wasn't it supposed to be a bit warmer here because of the problem?

**Samus **_(stopping for a minute and checking her suit's environmental readouts)_**: **The ship didn't tell us the temperature because I didn't tell it to, but it _is_ warmer. My suit detects a surface temperature of about twenty-five below zero. It used to be forty below zero.

She laughed loudly. Fox scowled.

**Fox: **Oh yeah, that's _so _much better. _(he looked around at the whitened landscape and shivered)_ … It's not fair that you get a perfectly good suit with heating and weapons and a bathroom and a sneeze protector and headlights… set yourself on fire so you can act as a space heater or something.

**Samus **_(laughing even harder)_**: **My suit doesn't exactly have a bathroom or headlights. And I don't sneeze because the climate is carefully regulated and all allergens and contagions are eliminated before I breathe the air. _(She smiled a mocking smile.) _It is nice to have heat though.

**Fox: **So when you have to use the facilities, do you have to remove your suit then do that weird meld-thing all over again? Haha. At least I can laugh at you 'cause it takes you an hour just to go tinkle.

**Samus: **Well actually, I don't take that much time to put my suit on and take it off. And I'm rarely on a mission for more than nine hours, unless it's a huge mission….But why are you asking me these things? It's really none of your business.

**Fox: **I'm asking these things to annoy you because you're nice and toasty while I'm a frozen foxicle! … And to pass the time. Perhaps if you carried me…

**Samus: **Not a chance, Doggie Doo. I've got to have my hands free just in case we run into trouble. _(She stepped over a large hunk of ice.) _Look on the bright side, at least it's a bright and beautiful day. At this rate we'll be in the mountains before sundown.

**Fox **_(speaking as a chilly gust blew by)_**: **… That's reassuring.

*******

Samus and Fox trudged through the incredibly deep snow for the rest of the day. The huntress wasn't particularly uncomfortable, but Fox had become soaking wet, and the cold air caused the water in his clothes to turn to frost. So even as Samus seemed to be enjoying herself, poor Fox followed her, shivering and speaking through his clenched teeth.

By early evening, Fox had grown numb to the cold and was no longer shivering, but it was difficult for him to move his stiff limbs. However, he had stopped complaining long ago, after Samus had given him an hour-long lecture on how things could be worse. Now he was just following the bounty hunter and observing the scenery, which had been nothing but snowy hills for a very long time.

Fox looked up at the darkening sky. Thick clouds were coming in and covering the bright blue that had been there before. Everything was now overcast with a melancholy gray. Fox muttered something, but when Samus asked him what was wrong, he said nothing.

The two of them remained silent for a long while after that. Samus was too intent on getting to the mountains before dark and Fox was too busy being cold to say anything.

Both Fox and Samus brightened up much later though, as the terrain grew slightly steeper and they came upon several large rock formations jutting out of the snow.

Samus looked up. The mountains were now looming overhead. They were intimidating with their jagged peaks gradually disappearing into the belly of the thick cloud cover. Samus looked to Fox, who seemed slightly daunted by the very steep slopes. After all, the mountain faces were almost entirely sheer cliff sides.

**Fox: **… You're kidding.

**Samus: **What do you mean?

**Fox: **We're _not _going to climb these.

**Samus: **Of course we're not, that would take too much time and effort.

**Fox: **Good. I don't want to give any more effort today. Or tomorrow.

**Samus: **Oh, Fox, I'm afraid it's not that easy. We still have to climb the mountains…just from a different angle.

**Fox: **… You're kidding.

**Samus: **I'm completely serious. My computer mapped out where we should go for the fastest route to Sul Kin, and that means that somewhere around here is the entrance to a canyon that leads to a valley where the mountain sides are less steep.

**Fox: **You know, I'm liking your computer less and less. No, scratch that… who's crazy enough to put civilization on an ice cube?! That's who I _really _don't like.

**Samus: **Everyone has there own personal preferences depending on species and adaptations. Did it ever occur to you that the Galacians might _like_ it here?

**Fox: **No. If you went to a hot desert and lived there a long time, then you were rescued or whatever, you'd love getting back to a temperate climate. Or at least _normal _people would. Plus then you could write a novel about yourself and make lots of money. That's how it's supposed to be.

**Samus: **Of course that's how it's supposed to be with _us, _but the Galacians are practically a different species. I mean they've lived here for centuries upon centuries. They know how to get the most out of this place.

**Fox: **… It's a block of ice!

**Samus: **Yes….but…that's not my point. _(She started walking up the slope toward the cliffs.) _The entrance is around here somewhere. I know we're getting close.

**Fox: **I hope you're right… 'cause if you're not, I'll… I'll… throw a bucket of water on you! Then you'll freeze too and it will be funny! Then we'll both be frozen until this place heats up… which is why we're here in the first place… so nevermind! Just hurry!

Samus scowled and went on up the slope, searching for the entrance. It took awhile, but eventually she came across a point in the stone wall that appeared irregular. When Sam and Fox got close enough to investigate, they found that it was the mouth of the canyon, hidden from view at almost any angle because of the rocks that surrounded it.

**Samus **_(turning to Fox cheerfully)_**: **I told you we would find it. Come on, let's see how far we can make it before it gets completely dark.

--Late that Night—

**Fox: **Sam… _(he groaned) _… We've passed by that rock a couple minutes ago! Oh, a nickel! Wait… nevermind. Just a semi-precious stone.

He tossed the rock down the chasm they had been walking parallel to for the last hour. He raised his voice and whined to Samus, who was a good six yards ahead of him.

**Fox: **C'mon, Sam. You said we'd be there by sundown. We got to this cave at sundown!

**Samus: **I said we'd be to the mountains by sundown, and we were. Now I just need to find us a decent spot to camp…unless you don't want to sleep.

**Fox: **Oh, no… I'm fine, thanks. Either way you look at it, I'll be dead by morning. So… might as well freeze in my sleep while you sit propped up against a rock, roasting marshmallows and sipping hot chocolate.

**Samus: **Oh stop it. We'll build a fire for you if you want.

**Fox: **That's your best idea since… well, you rarely have even _good _ideas… but how do you propose we build it?

**Samus **_(whipping out her flame-thrower and shooting a spout of fire into the air)_**: **All you need to do is find something flammable.

**Fox **_(looking her up and down)_**: **… You could take off your helmet and cut off some of your hair. And I know what you're going to say… my fur is all I got to keep me warm! _(he imagined Samus grinning evily behind her visor) _… And my clothes are frozen solid!

**Samus: **Foxy, my boy, do you honestly think that we've been wandering around this cave for nothing? I've been looking for something we could use for a fire since we got here. Otherwise, we would have found a place to rest by now.

**Fox: **Hm… you are not as stupid as previously made out to be. But I guess we didn't find anything?

**Samus: **We'll find something. The further we get into the cave, the more likely we are to find something, since Galacia's caves generally support more life than the surface does. But since I can't find anything, I think we should set up camp here. There's fresh water coming from the cracks in the far wall over there, and there's a little niche that would be safe and comfortable to sleep in. I'll leave it to you to find your materials.

**Fox: **As in I have to build my _own _fire?!

**Samus: **No, stupid! I'll set the fire, but you have to get the _stuff _to set on fire.

**Fox: **You're the one with the suit! I'm half frozen!

**Samus: **And if you just sit here you'll be more frozen. Movement helps you stay warm.

**Fox: **Oooh… you…

He stood to his feet and padded off into the dark corridor ahead.

*******

Fox felt his way through the narrow tunnel that he had no idea why he chose to search it in the first place. It was pitch black and the small gap in front of him only grew smaller every step he took. Soon, he was at a point he had to crawl through on all fours.

**Fox**_ (thinking to himself)_**: **_Why is it that she can get whatever she wants? I'm the one who needs to sit back and she's the one who should be on her hands and knees searching for who knows what. _

He jumped back with a start as something ran across his outstretched hand, hitting his head on the extremely low ceiling. His breathing steadied slowly as he realized it was just a small stream of water.

**Fox **_(rubbing his cranium)_**:**_'Oh, there should be plenty of things in here we can set on fire!' Hmph. She doesn't seem so smart to me._

Finally, he reached the end of the passage and crawled out into a large cavern lit by a strange blue glow coming from one corner. The reflection of a pool of clear water danced about the top, revealing stalactites with hundreds of tiny blue crystals embedded in their bases. The temperature in the room was slightly warmer than that of the rest of the cave, and Fox assumed he must have came through the only way in or out. He trudged over to the water, which, like the rest of that in the area, surprisingly wasn't frozen. After a long, refreshing drink, he looked around at the room. Rocks and water. His frustration grew as he checked in every other direction and was greeted by the same two objects. Then… there was that odd blue light. It was on a lower elevation and behind a ledge. Fox cautiously tiptoed over to try to get a better view. He didn't really believe there was any danger… but from his past experiences, he had to be prepared; and his blaster he kept carefully holstered at his side probably would jam in below-freezing environments.

He peeked over the ledge. Two baby Sheegoths were nestled comfortably in a bed of luminescent vines. Only then did Fox notice the vines ran in and out of cracks in the wall, up to the ceiling, and around the stalactites above.

**Fox: **_Hehe… piece of cake._

Samus leaned against the far wall of their newfound campsite, contemplating if she should have just set Fox on fire.

**Samus: **_Heheh… he wouldn't complain about being cold anymore…_

But she quickly shook the thought as a vision of Galacia burning to a crisp entered her mind. Was Galacia really in that much danger? How could the inhabitants not know?

The bounty hunter lost her train of thought as Fox burst through a small hole and stumbled along the sloped wall to land at Samus' feet. His clothes were torn and he was covered in debris of some sort. He was tangled up in glowing plants, illuminating multiple minor but obviously painful scratches. The tip of his ear was lit on fire, and much of the fur on his head was scorched. Under his arm, he clenched a tightly packed ball of the vines, and under the other… a seemingly dead Sheegoth.

**Fox **_(rolling in agony onto his back to face Samus)_**: **… Yup… these… vine things… are… very… flammable… and apparently… my laser does work… in freezing temperatures… and… these vines… are EVERYWHERE…

**Samus: **Good work, Fox. You've earned yourself a merit badge…I just have one question…. Where did you get _that_?

**Fox **_(holding up the limp Sheegoth)_**: **This thing? Long story… it was sleeping… on the vines, so I—_(he coughed) _… I picked it up to move it…then it started roaring… and the other one woke up… and started roaring… then a really, really big one came out of… nowhere… so I took my laser and shot at it… but it reflected right off and hit one of the explosive vines… then the whole cave blew… Heaven knows how I ended up back here… but as for this thing… I never really set it down. I think… it's dead… BUT JUST REMEMBER… cut the vines into sections BEFORE lighting them!

**Samus **_(breaking into laughter after a moment of silence)_**: **Looks like you learned some good survival lessons. One, never mess with baby Sheegoths, and two, handle all flora and fauna with care if you don't know what they're supposed to do. I congratulate you though. You managed to not only get materials for a fire, but you also got yourself some dinner…that is, provided its flesh isn't toxic.

**Fox: **… _(he sat up and began untangling himself) _So what did you do the whole time I was out having a blast?

**Samus: **I went on my own excursion and found some more of those blue vines. So while You were away, I made you a bed over there in that little niche. _(She pointed to a very large hole in the cave wall where the floor was covered in a thick layer of glowing vines.) _Not only are they highly combustible, but they emit a little heat of there own, which may explain why a Sheegoth made her nest amongst them.

Samus started helping Fox arrange the vines he was carrying in a pile on the rocky floor.

**Fox: **Just _please _keep the fire a safe distance from my bed.

**Samus **_(charging up her flame-thrower)_**: **No problem.

*******

Soon Samus and Fox had a calm fire going—although not before they had some minor difficulty keeping it under control—and Fox lay back in his bed of foliage, basking in the blue glow of the plants and the flames. Samus leaned against the rock wall and watched the soft blue light dance across the ceiling. It almost reminded her of water reflections.

**Samus **_(after awhile)_**: **Hey Fox? I tell you a lot about my missions…how about you tell me a little bit about yours?

**Fox: **My missions? Well… the majority of them happen in the air, unlike yours. More than once the entire safety of the Lylat System lay in the palm of my hand. The first mission required me to traverse the entirety of the system, and purge Andross once and for all… Or so I thought. Another mission had me on Sauria, the Dinosaur Planet to prevent Andross from reviving himself. It was my first mission I spend mostly on foot, and required more martial arts expertise than piloting.

**Samus: **Well at least Andross won't win as long as StarFox is around….Do you ever wonder if he'll get wise to your tricks and try something that ends up working? I mean…well back when the Mother Brain was alive, I always wondered if she would become more dangerous. I suppose that she did. It's just that I grew stronger too.

**Fox: **Heheh… I don't mean to brag, but I'm the best pilot this side of the universe. If Andross came up with anything new, it wouldn't involve massive assault. But sadly…I definitely don't have as much ground experience as I'd like to… not enough to take on a she-brain or flabby primate. Picture it like this… if we couldn't fly, and Andross sent a tactical, massive ground force towards us— Corneria City, that is—I'd only be like a commander to the forces. I'd have seniority, but not as much skill as, say, a bounty hunter. That's partly why I joined the Smash Bros..

**Samus: **Ah, now I see. And I've got the best weaponry and fighting techniques of any known bounty hunter…but I fear my piloting skills are tragically under par. _(She chuckled.) _Perhaps I could learn something from you, Mr. Flying Ace.

**Fox: **Heh, well first, I doubt that chubby ship of yours could stand a _real _dogfight. Don't get me wrong… it's an okay ship… but not for the kind of stuff a trusty Arwing does. And I'm ill equipped for any sort of full-scale ground slaughter. Perhaps I could learn something from you, Miss Bounty Hunter… or you could make it easy and give me your big gun.

**Samus: **Okay, tough guy, let's see you handle it.

She came over to where Fox was resting and simply sat down next to him. Then she held her right arm out and let it fall, with her arm cannon, across Fox's chest.

**Fox **_(coughing and sputtering under the weight of Samus' gun)_**: **G… g… get that off of me!

**Samus: **What? I thought you wanted to see it. _(She lifted up her arm cannon and rested both arms in her lap.)_

**Fox: **That's no fair! That gun's like… your entire arsenal in an overweight can! How do you lift that thing?

**Samus: **Trust me, it took me a long time to figure it out. It's half strength and half knowledge about how to use the power suit. _(She patted it with her metal-gloved hand.)_

**Fox: **You can stick to your freaky suit, I'll stick with my ship. And you can expect one of these days that I'll land it on you, just to get you back for that!

**Samus: **That seems a bit unfair, don't you think?

**Fox: **Well, they're about the same weight.

**Samus **_(laughing and leaning back on the bed of vines)_**: **Not really, but I suppose it might seem like that to you since you're not even half of my weight. _(She checked the settings on her arm cannon, then she let herself rest.) _Anyway, _(she said quietly) _I've just been wondering…what's Krystal like?

**Fox: **Krystal? She's… um… she has a different accent. She's blue. She wears a loincloth._ (he smiled slightly at the thought.) _I actually don't spend much time with her. She's a bit controlling… but only when something needs to be done. Otherwise she's calm… smooth…… seductive…… but—ahem… she's pretty nice once you get to know her.

**Samus: **Well I didn't exactly mean for you to describe her physical appearance. I wanted to know more of what she's like. Is she with StarFox now? Or is she still wherever you met her?

**Fox: **I'm not entirely sure where she is at the moment, but we're thinking about letting her join. She's demonstrated great piloting skills already, actually.

**Samus: **Does she have an attitude? Because if she does, maybe you could get her to join the Smash Bros.

**Fox: **Yeah… sort of a sassy, looks-down-on-people-she-doesn't-know type.

**Samus: **She'd fit in great with the Bros. then. _(She relaxed and took off her helmet.) _For me the Smash Bros. have been more than just an enriching experience. I don't know how to describe it really, but I feel comfortable with all of them. Despite the fact that they're all insane.

**Fox: **It's not so much the Bros. themselves… though they are very entertaining… but really more so just a sense of belonging. Knowing no matter where you go, you'll always have a place to come back to. Knowing that you always have a… not necessarily 'safe'… but caring environment to come home to. Even if Mario was crazy enough to banish someone, the Bros. would more than likely overthrow him, like they did with Captain Falcon… but they'd be sure to stay a complete family. A family of circus-freak comical morons… but a family nonetheless.

**Samus **_(smiling warmly at Fox)_**: **You know what? You're right.

* * *

_Author's Note: A warm--if anything regarding the smashers could be called such--chapter focusing on the depth of unity the Smash Bros. share, it's kind of funny to watch them beat each other up, steal sandwiches, and mummify one another in bandages until they're nothing but coccoons. Link shines in this chapter, as the preciously naive guy he is. Clueless as to real life, it's still obvious he has a heart of gold. And what's this?! Samus and Fox not fighting for two seconds?!!! That's AMAZING!!!_

_Read and Review please. I would deeply appreciate the feedback. If you don't have time right away, bookmark it and read it slowly, like a book. It's meant to be read like a novel anyway. _


	8. Chapter 7: Anger Management

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated M for mischief, violence/gore, mild profanity, and occasional adult themes.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. (c) Sega_

**CHAPTER 7: ANGER MANAGEMENT**

Mario propped up his feet on the counter, leaned back his chair, and unfolded his unfinished paper. Finally… he could get some peace and quiet… and with so many of the Bros. gone, there were no petty errands that needed to be done. Peach wouldn't be yammering in his ear to go shopping, the youngsters wouldn't be tramping around scuffing up the floor, and the cafeteria could be kept clean for a bit longer. This was his time, the time he had deserved for so long… and it would be like this for several days at the least. Yes… he was finally living the good life.

Then the front doors swung open with apparently nobody on the other end. Mario glanced over his paper to see that indeed no one was there… then, remembering the tricks the Ice Climbers and Ness played on him every day, strained to look _over_ the counter. Oddly enough, a blue hedgehog, two-tailed fox, and bright red echidna stood reading the pamphlets in the holsters below.

**Mario **_(assuming a cheerful but feigned grin)_**: **Welcome to the Super Smash Stadium. My name is Mr. Mario. What the cra—er… what may I help you with today?

**Sonic: **Hey there, Marioni. So what is this crazy place ya got going? We can't see much past your desk… but on the tube it said it was awesome!

**Knuckles **_(pointing to a pamphlet)_**: **Eight theme parks! Wow, I bet Tails will like it here!

**Mario: **… Will? As in you're staying?

**Tails **_(crossing his legs and hopping slightly)_**: **Mr. Mario… do you have a bathroom?

**Sonic: **Wait, wait, wait… we didn't 'properly' introduce ourselves. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! This here's my buddy Knuckles, and that's Tails.

**Mario: **Hm… very familiar sounding… but I'm really not in the mood to dwell on anything that requires too much thought. If you guys are here to see a battle—

**Tails **_(forgetting his need)_**: **Oh! That would be cool!

**Mario: **Ahem! If you want to see a fight, you'll have to give me a chance to set one up. So in the meantime, I suggest you take the tour.

**Sonic: **… Is it free?

**Mario: **… No.

**Sonic: **Sounds awesome! C'mon, guys! Let's check this place out!

In a blurry streak of blue, the creature was gone. His two friends followed closely behind.

**Mario: **Wait! You need a… _(seeing the pamphlets dance about from the rush of air) _…guide… Oh, great. More trouble.

*******

The team had slowed to a walk to take in the brilliant surroundings of the shining lobby. Even more incredible was the next area, with a large tropical oasis in the center. The construction was beautifully done, having every plant situated just right for a completely natural but absolutely magnificent feel. The red stone that inhabited the floor space complimented the overall "earthy, yet greenish" sort-of scheme. While the beauty of the oasis fascinated Knuckles and Tails, Sonic was hastily tapping his foot.

**Sonic: **I picked up a map at the front desk, and all the cool stuff is upstairs! C'mon, guys! Let's get the elevator!

**Knuckles: **Isn't it great how natural this looks?

**Sonic: **Sure, but it's not gonna change if you stare at it! Let's go!

When they reached the elevator, the doors slid open, and on the outside, again, was an oasis, but much smaller than the first. The group looked around the bright hallways, seeing another wonder every which way. From a sizable hospital to a grand casino… an oversized arcade to a play place… this Stadium had it all. Everything was brilliantly decorated and gave such energy… even music was playing softly in the background.

Then it was off to the next floor. Again… another oasis… but this one was _huge_. Behind two doors on either side was a bowling alley or swimming pool. Still, Sonic was again growing bored.

**Sonic: **All this stuff is great… for lazy people! I thought they had fights here… and theme parks and junk!

**Knuckles: **Mr. Mario said the battle wouldn't be ready for awhile.

**Sonic: **Then let's get outta this stuffy building and check the rides while we wait!

**Tails: **But Sonic… _(he kicked at the floor)_ … I don't like roller coasters.

**Sonic: **Well learn to like 'em! We'll be riding them until Marioni's ready!

**Knuckles: **But there's more floors above this one.

**Sonic: **We can check those out later when we check in! There's way too much to see in one day!

Behind them, the elevator doors slid open, and out came the stubby man from the desk.

**Mario: **There you are! You have to pay for the tour, you… you… scalawags!

**Sonic: **Hey, Mr. The Man! How's our little fight arrangement coming?

**Mario: **Are you guys for real? You can't just barge in here, introduce yourselves, then dart away, expecting me to do something we never even discussed! And downstairs, I just realized after you left that the Stadium WAS CLOSED! Lots of our employees have been sent away on business, and we don't need you parading around and making a mess! You'll have to entertain yourselves elsewhere!

**Sonic: **Whoa, stop the train, Mario Man! We came here to stay all day!

**Mario: **Well I'm not going to go around and make things happy just for you if you don't even bother paying!

**Tails: **But Mr. Mario…

**Sonic: **Look, I'll stop by our hotel later and pick up some cash. We wanna check out the theme parks while you set us up one of those fights!

**Mario: **… I don't even know you!

**Sonic: **Hey, I think we know each other well enough to be cool with it!

**Mario: **Be cool with what?! Stop talking in punkish! _(he sighed and massaged his temples) _… Look. I'll let you guys stay if you promise to not cause trouble… and if you promise to pay in _full _later… and _maybe _I'll let you watch two of the Smashers practice or something.

**Sonic: **Awesome. Don't worry, we got your deal.

**Knuckles: **How much is admission for what we're doing anyway?

**Mario: **… We'll discuss that later.

As fast as they were there, the group was gone in a flash.

**Mario: **… This is going to be a longer day than I had hoped.

*******

Rouge held her bag tightly to her chest with one hand and clung desperately to Shadow's hand with the other. She held her eyes tightly closed, too unnerved by the blurred scenery and wind shooting past at speeds exceeding two hundred miles an hour to open them. Normally she would just follow Shadow at a distance and catch up to him whenever he slowed down, but Shadow had insisted that they had gotten too late of a start to go slowly. The next thing Rouge had known, Shadow the Hedgehog had grabbed her hand and taken off at full speed, breaking the sound barrier and almost breaking Rouge's neck.

After that, the bat had begged him to slow down at least a little, because she wasn't built for traveling at such velocities and was beginning to feel like she was going to come unglued. Shadow had seemed very agitated at the prospect of slowing down, but finally he agreed to run at no faster than two hundred mph. That was still a little much for Rouge, but she figured that if she complained again, her partner would decide she wasn't worth the time and just let go of her hand while he was still running.

It took only minutes for the pair to break free of the metropolis outskirts and traverse the grand hillsides beyond. It seemed to _Rouge_ that almost as suddenly as Shadow had gone over the city speed limit, they came to a halt.

**Rouge **_(sarcastically as she made an effort to compose herself)_**: **Are we there yet?

Shadow only gave her a sidelong glance before turning his attention to the striking panorama laid across the knolls.

Rouge turned to take in what her companion saw, and she instantly fell silent. There was no way to help it. Words simply failed her.

Nestled into the hills, going for miles in all directions, extended a vast collection of theme parks. The colors of the attractions shone with the brilliance of gems, despite being half faded by a shroud of mist.

Shadow started skating at a leisurely pace down the road in the direction of the scene. Rouge was deeply drawn in to the view, and she didn't notice that Shadow had left her until he was merely a little black dot on a distant hilltop. The bat scrambled to catch up with him, but she lingered a moment longer before her crazed sprint.

She met up with the black hedgehog beneath successions of flowing banners that stretched high across the lamp lined approach to a building even more impressive than the sea of amusement parks. Rouge craned her neck in awe.

The building reached at least ten stories into the air and was completely constructed of pearl-white stone blocks. Massive single pane windows lined the walls of every floor, reflecting light like the facets of a crystal. The wide walkway also glinted in the sun. Made from poured concrete and mosaic glass shards, it led up to a row of six oversized double doors of pure glass in the shaded entryway. Ornamental grasses draped their fuzzy heads over a giant welcome plaque mounted on a marble wall, and towering trees cast their shadows over parts of a modern sculpture garden.

Shadow didn't care for the carefully designed landscape, but there _was_ one thing that caught his eye. Behind the large and shimmering main building sat an even larger structure: a great coliseum with a domed roof. It was domineering in stature, but the reason it caught Shadow's attention was that it seemed to beckon to onlookers, begging them to see just what was inside. It seemed just the kind of exciting place that one might find a certain blue hedgehog. Rouge immediately noticed Shadow's interest in the Stadium, and she frowned.

**Rouge: **Typical male. All you want is the action. You never take time to just enjoy the sweeter side of life.

**Shadow **_(sternly)_**: **I'm not interested in anything that goes on in either of these buildings. I'm here for one reason and one reason only.

**Rouge: **Right. Sonic. And you think he's in that huge bowl-shaped place?

**Shadow: **It's a stadium. And I do think he's in there. Or was not long ago.

**Rouge: **Whatever you say, Sugar…but you never told me…what _is_ the reason you're after Sonic anyway?

**Shadow: **At this moment you don't need to know.

**Rouge: **Oh come on, just tell me already! _(Shadow glared, and Rouge pouted.) _Fine. But you know I'll find out sooner or later. After all, I did find out that Sonic and his friends came this way, didn't I? I know how to get what I want.

**Shadow: **I guess that's the price I pay for teaming up with a spy.

*******

Having a need was one thing, but being in a place where one could have that need, or any need or want for that matter, taken care of in an instant… that was just overwhelming. Around every corner the group turned were more and more attractions and shops to satisfy any appetite… magazine stands, playgrounds, pools, arcades, beautiful resting areas… and all in a building towering what _seemed _like hundreds of stories into and past the atmosphere. Sonic already needed a break from all the activities… and what better than a trip to the theme parks? While still as magnificent as the indoor attractions, there was always a certain something about rides, unfair carnival games, and the sweet taste of cotton candy that brought happiness and relief to young souls… or maybe it was just those colossal roller coasters that brought a with them a sense of thrill.

They had been walking for more time than they had wished, but "Mr. Mario" insisted that they allow him to keep up at his stumpy pace. Even when they'd pull ahead a little, just to test the water, he'd quickly shout at them and begin rambling on about how the youth could care less about poor old plumbers, and how spiky turtles could be so aggravating. Luckily, they were approaching the entrance to the first theme park, _Corneria._ Knuckles strained to look far off in the distance at the taller rides.

**Knuckles: **Wow. I wonder how they built something so big?

**Mario: **Hard work and determination. And money.

**Sonic** _(letting out a whistle)_**: **That's cool! Just think how awesome it would be to stand on the very top and run down the side!

**Mario: **… Who'd you say you were again?!

**Sonic: **Still Sonic, bro. I think ya got a touch of Alzheimer's…

**Mario: **No, no, no! I remember who you are… I'm just wondering, how in my name do you run so fast?

**Sonic: **… Y'know, I never really stopped to think about it. I've been breakin' the barrier for as long as I can remember… _(he smoothed his spikes back) _I guess I'm just a natural!

**Mario: **That's a serious talent you got there… better than most of the fat slobs who _claim_ to have talent enough to be in my employ…

**Tails **_(passing back and forth under the entry arc eagerly)_**: **We're here! We're here!

*******

**Rouge **_(eyeing her nail polish as Shadow looked down over the empty stadium)_**: **I knew they wouldn't be here. _(Shadow shot her a dirty look. Rouge smiled.) _Why don't we do things _my_ way now?

**Shadow: **What do you mean by that?

**Rouge: **You've been dragging me around all day. I want to have some fun too you know.

**Shadow: **We aren't here to play.

**Rouge **_(grinning mischievously)_**: **Maybe not…but I think _other_ people are.

**Shadow: **What?

**Rouge **_(gesturing for Shadow to follow)_**:** Just trust me on this one.

*******

Mario had almost forgotten how much he hated theme parks until this blue speed demon took lead of the group. After dangerously racing along side every coaster, defying death by adding several hundred extra spins to the Ferris Wheel Rotation Rate, and beating Knuckles senseless with inflatable hammers, he was ready for a break. But something about that hedgehog kept his inner workings still pumping the gas: those mounds of chilidogs he ate before riding. Mario had come to the conclusion that one who ate more— and had a stomach of steel—could last a lot longer than one who ate more and sat around watching TV.

What irritated Sonic the most was how, after walking for several minutes, Mario would start rambling on about the park's history (even though it was built just recently) and comparing all the rides to some pipe-fixing situation, and eventually switching over to the topic of how his turtle friend was a no-good blob of goo. Of course, with his years of experience, Sonic could easily tune out the old plumber and replay his favorite song in his mind. Tails, on the other hand, was captivated by Mr. Mario's stories of "the good ol' days", visiting the Mushroom Kingdom and conquering Bowser's evil minions. He pranced about, reenacting the "fierce" battles between the mustachioed hero and maniacal reptile using a plastic flower he won in a "guess your own age" carnival game. Knuckles walked a reasonable distance behind the crew, holding a bag of ice to his head (from the merciless pounding earlier) and admiring the scenery. It seemed like a full day had passed, but virtually thousands of rides beckoned them with colorful printed banners placed everywhere to be seen. The foliage and thematic landscape decorations were arranged in such a way as to give a sneak-peek to _every _attraction without giving onlookers the entire structural view. Sonic was far from exhausted and repeatedly insisted that they should ride all the coasters before sundown then eat and ride them all again until morning. Mario was growing tired of his guest's perky and enthusiastic attitude, but continued following them for fear they would "forget" to pay.

**Mario: **_… So much for a day off…_

*******

**Rouge **_(winking at the love struck carnie as she received a stuffed animal from him)_**: **I really appreciate this. I don't know what I would do if I had to leave without a souvenir just because these games are rigged.

**Carnie: **I'll have them fixed right away for you ma'am.

He smiled at her as Rouge tucked the stuffed toy under her arm and fluttered her fingertips at the man, bidding him farewell.

Rouge walked away from the stand, only to notice that Shadow was missing. Nervous and a little upset that the hedgehog had just wandered off without her, Rouge stopped in the middle of the path and visually scanned the area.

**Shadow **_(suddenly appearing behind Rouge and startling the daylights out of her)_**: **I thought we had agreed that we weren't going to fool around.

**Rouge** _(holding a hand to her heart as she tried to calm herself)_**: **You do that on purpose don't you?!

**Shadow: **…

**Rouge: **I can't stand you. What gives you the right to sneak up on innocent women?_ (Shadow made no reply. Rouge grinned mischievously.) _Besides, a little fooling around never hurt anyone. _(Shadow started walking away.) _Oh come on Shadow, I was only joking. Lighten up; why can't you be like other guys—

**Shadow: **Because I don't have time for this.

**Rouge: **But Shadow, I'm only trying to have some fun with y—

**Shadow: **I'm not here for that. Go have fun with someone else if you absolutely must.

Rouge frowned and followed quietly after her partner. She dared not venture to break the silence…at least for a few seconds.

**Rouge **_(moving to Shadow's side and holding up her stuffed toy)_**: **Look what I won.

**Shadow **_(glancing at it and then at Rouge)_**: **………. _(He looked away.) _I know where Sonic is. I found him while you were playing games….

**Rouge **_(somewhat surprised)_**: **And yet you left him to come back and get me?

**Shadow: **Believe me, I can find him again without any trouble.

Shadow skated off, going slow enough for Rouge to keep up but fast enough so that Rouge _thought_ he was trying to lose her. He stopped near a towering silver arch that rose over many of the rides. Just as Rouge approached him, Shadow disappeared.

**Rouge **_(stomping her foot and starting to look around)_**: **I wish you wouldn't do that!

**Shadow **_(from atop the arch)_**: **Rouge!

The bat looked up and saw him at his perch. She glared at the hedgehog, who was standing with his arms crossed, looking down on her as if she was a servant who's stupidity was wasting his time.

**Rouge **_(taking to the air and coming to a slow hover near where Shadow stood)_**: **Hmm? What is it now, Your Majesty?

**Shadow **_(pointing in the direction of a twisting steel coaster whose cars were being lapped for the hundredth time by a streak of blue)_**: **There he is.

With that he disappeared again.

*******

Mario, Knuckles, and Tails sat in the front seat of the train, lifting their hands unenthusiastically on the steep downward curve. The blaze of blue whizzing by at breakneck speeds, leaving a blast of air to follow, somehow took away from the initial excitement of the coaster. It didn't help much when the knowledgeable echidna spouted out information (in a matter-of-fact sort of way) at seemingly random intervals. Mario uncaringly learned that their hedgehog friend--who could run faster than any other animal--could run so fast as to climb, or descend, the sides of buildings. Mario was also refreshed about his ability to break the sound barrier. Tails pouted about how Sonic was going to make the car derail and they would all die by means of splattering, and the plumber tried his best to ignore the lunatics he barely knew. It made it difficult when Sonic stopped abruptly in front of the train and almost destroyed their car as it slammed into the steadfast hedgehog.

**Mario: **HEY! Watch what you're doing, or I'll make you pay for all the damage you've caused already PLUS your entry fee! _(He looked the creature up and down.) … Funny, I could've sworn Sonic was blue… guess I don't pay enough attention._

Knuckles stood to his feet as Tails whimpered and dived for cover under the seat.

**Knuckles **_(pointing an accusing finger)_**: **You!

Shadow turned to face the voice. Sure enough, it was that bulky red echidna… and some fat guy in overalls. Before he could respond, Sonic came up from behind and skidded to a halt, almost tumbling over the immobilized car.

**Sonic: **Hey guys, what's the big idea? _(he noticed black and red hedgehog in front of the wreck, who grinned back with slanted brows) _Shadow! What are you doing here? And what did you do to my friends?!

**Shadow **_(sneering)_**: **Hello Sonic. It's been awhile, hasn't it?

**Sonic: **Not long enough!

**Mario **_(switching back and forth between the two)_**: **… What is going on here?!

**Knuckles: **That red-striped hedgehog is Sonic's rival… sort of!

**Tails **_(whining from under the seat)_**: **Sonic… make him go away!

**Mario: **Wait, wait, wait! There's no fighting! That's the rules! Take it outside, to the city streets or something!

**Shadow **_(completely ignoring the fat man in overalls)_**: **That's no way to greet an old friend.

**Sonic: **Yeah, but every time you show up, the party seems to take a dive!

**Shadow: **Hmph. Life isn't a party. Get used to it.

**Sonic: **It ain't a party for guys who aren't invited!

**Shadow: **Don't you mean "isn't"?

**Sonic: **Isn't it time you left us alone? _(He smoothed his spikes.) _Look, I can't hang today, I'm on a vacay, per se… okay? So just stay away. Comprende, compadre?

**Shadow **_(smirking)_**: **All right then, I figured you wouldn't be up to a challenge anyway._ (He grinned a cocky grin.)_

**Sonic **_(bracing himself in a sprinter's stance)_**: **I'll take you on, any time, any place, pal!

**Mario: **NO FIGHTING!

**Rouge **_(landing softly on the back of the car)_**: **You could have waited for me Shadow!

Shadow glanced in her direction but said nothing.

**Knuckles: **You! You're that crazy bat!

**Sonic **_(glaring at Shadow)_**: **Hehe, not secure enough to come alone? It takes two to tango, and three to party, but four just makes a mess! Didn't yo' mamma teach you to keep things clean?

**Mario **_(shouting at Rouge)_**: **WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU?! And why are you plaguing me with your added presence?!

**Rouge **_(seeming deeply offended)_**: **Huh?! Everyone else would think it an honor to have me around, Fatso!

**Shadow **_(to Sonic __as Rouge yelled at Mario)_**: **I don't need _her_. She's just in my way. _(He leaned forward and placed his hand on the track as if preparing to run.) _I see you came with _your_ little friends…I think maybe you should think before you start talking.

**Sonic **_(pressing his knee to his chest)_**: **I came to mess around and have fun; you came looking for a fight! I had no clue you were gonna follow me around like cops to doughnuts!

**Mario: **ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAF?!

*******

Far down on the ground, Link approached the towering roller coaster. He strained to look up at where all the noise (that could be heard from miles away) was coming from. All he could make out from the chaos was a plumber's red hat.

**Link **_(yelling as loud as he could)_**: **Hey Mario! It looks like you're _really _busy… but…

**Mario **_(peering over the edge of the car)_**: **WHAT?!

**Link: **Well, I spent all day looking for you 'cause I needed to tell you that the oven in my trailer was broken so I went over to yours to make some more pancakes but they ended up tasting horrible so I stuffed them down your sink and I think your garbage disposal might be broken—

**Mario: **WHAT GARBAGE DISPOSAL?!

**Link **_(not hearing Mario)_**: **So then I tried stuffing it down with a big stick I found on your floor, and now it's stuck!

**Mario: **A BIG STICK?! YOU MEAN MY GOLF CLUB?!

**Link: **Oh that's what it was…

The Hylian nearly jumped out of his tights when an eruption of obscenities exploded from the train above. He ducked for cover as the outraged plumber began ripping pieces of the seat out and thrusting them down at him. He peeked through his fingers to see a small fox plummet to the ground, but catch itself before impact by turning its tails like propellers. After that, it seemed Mario had run out of things to throw. The odd creature hovered over to Link.

**Tails: **Is that your friend up there? He's not very nice.

**Link: **Oh, he just gets mad when we do stupid things. That's weird how you float.

**Tails: **Ooh! Is that a _real _sword on your back?

**Link: **Uh huh. You want a pancake?

**Tails: **Sure!

Back high up in the air, Mario was sitting inside the shell of the now-worthless coaster car, trying to cope with the loss of his self-given Christmas present. The two hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow, snapped back and fourth at each other. Knuckles just stood and stared angrily at Rouge.

**Sonic: **You wanna go, grumpy? Huh? Do ya? I can beat you in any way you want!

**Shadow: **Heheheh, you only wish you could. You and I both know that you're _nothing_.

**Rouge **_(noticing Knuckles staring at her)_**: **Eyes to yourself, Big Boy.

**Knuckles: **You cannot be trusted!

**Sonic: **Nothing? I've saved the world dozens more times than you, and you even tried to stop me twice! Both times, I came out on top, and you retreated to your precious darkness! You may be strong, and I certainly don't think of _you_ as being nothing… so saying I'm useless makes you the one without a clue, dude!

**Shadow: **I'm willing to prove you wrong. _(Without another word, Shadow took off, grinding along one side of the roller coaster track.)_

**Rouge **_(seductively glaring at Knuckles)_**: **I think you're staring for other reasons!

**Knuckles: **Only in your dreams, bat girl!

**Sonic: **Heheh… guess it's go time! _(he hopped onto the adjacent rail and sped off, grinding towards Shadow.)_

**Shadow **_(looking over his shoulder as Sonic came up alongside him)_**: **What took you so long? I thought we were being serious. _(He grinned smugly.)_

**Sonic: **Tsk tsk, Shadow. Do you always have to cheat?

He pulled a tight turn and jumped quickly onto his opponent's rail right in front of him. He bent down closer to the track, shredding his metallic soles sideways and forcing a shower of sparks onto Shadow.

**Sonic: **There's a taste of your own medicine!

**Shadow **_(shaking his head to clear his vision)_**: **You just can't take it when someone outdoes you. _(He jumped to the opposite rail and crouched lower to build speed.) _Nothing is fair, Sonic! Live with it and give me your best shot!

****In the Wrecked Car****

**Rouge: **So where is it, Treasure Hunter?

**Knuckles: **I know you! You're after the Master Emerald!

**Mario **_(ignoring the two and marveling at the dueling hedgehog's extreme abilities)_**: **… Wow, they're fast.

**Knuckles: **You can't have the Emerald! I'll stop you myself!

**Rouge **_(shaking her head)_**: **Emerald? I don't want your silly rock any more, I want the_ real_ treasure.

**Knuckles: **… What _real _treasure did you have in mind?

**Rouge: **Don't play dumb with me! I know you came to this planet for a good reason and now you're going to tell me what it is you're after!

**Knuckles: **I came after R and R! After dealing with someone like you, one needs rest.

**Rouge **_(suddenly and completely crestfallen)_**: **Wait….you mean….there is no treasure here?

**Knuckles: **None that I know of, anyway. And believe me… I'd know.

**Rouge **_(as what remained of her eager spirit disintegrated)_**: **You mean to tell me that you came here for no good reason at all?!

**Knuckles: **I just said to get away from you and all our other troubles!

**Rouge **_(now yelling)_**: **Those aren't very good reasons at all! You led me out here for nothing!

**Knuckles: **Led you?! You followed me, _unknown _to me! It's certainly your mistake, not my own.

**Mario **_(peeking up from behind the car rim)_**: **Ah, marital troubles? You know, I seriously considered hiring a counselor to go along with all the other things we have here. Really, that's the only thing we don't have…

**Knuckles: **She's hardly that high up on my list of acquaintances.

**Rouge: **Uh! How dare you talk about me like that! If I wanted to I could make you fall in love with me, but I'll have you know that I find you to be positively _loathsome_!

**Knuckles: **I don't fall in love with overdressed street performers like you!

**Rouge: **Overdressed?! What? Do you think I ought to go around naked?! _(She slapped him.) _You pervert!

**Knuckles **_(rubbing his face)_**: **… Clothes are great and all, but you can live without them. They just get in the way!

**Mario: **… I'm with bat lady on this one.

**Knuckles: **Well, whatever! Rouge, you didn't get what you wanted, so I suggest you go find your shady friend and hit the road!

**Rouge: **I would if he would spare even a single moment of his time to listen to me! However, charming as he is, he has his own business, and he doesn't pay any attention to those who don't fit his schedule. Besides, _(She pointed her finger at the echidna.) _I think you're hiding something! You're in such a hurry to get rid of me because there _is_ treasure here! And don't try to pretend there isn't!

**Knuckles: **Pretend?! I didn't come looking for treasure, and I haven't noticed any regardless! If you want your treasure, feel free to look for it! But leave me out of the picture! I want to take some time off and _relax_!

**Mario: **You and I both, brother. Oh wait… DON'T feel free to look for treasure here! This is my property, and any treasure on it, known to me or not, IS ALSO MY PROPERTY! And do you really think there's treasure out here? _(he stared off, imagining himself on a tropical island _without _any of the bros.)._

**Rouge **_(hands on hips)_**: **Stay out of this! _(She thought for a moment.) _Who are you anyway, Chubby?

**Mario: **CHUBBY?! You happen to be looking at the esteemed owner and president of the Super Smash Brothers Stadium, known across the galaxy as the best place to visit for a vacation! You can watch the fights, shop, play, swim, shop, you can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal, heck… you can do whatever you feel! You can check into a suite and stay for a good week, or even check into a trailer to be right next to the stars of the show! We're a family here… a family that fights to get applause and a meager monthly salary… and the best part is… you can watch it all for a small price! All of the Smashers are famous by themselves, and most of them have a saved solar system or two, if not the universe, at least once within the last year or so. We have the greatest bounty hunter, Samus Aran, the greatest pilot, Fox McCloud, and the greatest hero of time, Link… um… the Hylian! Of course, there's me, the greatest plumber and part-time savior of the Mushroom Kingdom, and there's all my stupid friends that helped me in a few of my travels! We have registered and fully trained pocket monsters, and also a big monkey. We have just about the strangest crew you'll ever find. And… sometimes we donate profits to a good cause… like defending the weak and helpless from a tragic end. And once again, I keep this place running smoothly. We cover a vast expanse of this planet, but do not pollute its natural beauty in any way. We… are the champions, my friend… and we'll keep beating each other up for laughs and cash 'til the end! We… are… the Super Smash Brothers! … And sisters.

**Rouge **_(looking at Mario quizzically)_**: **You know what? You should go for the big time. Seriously, I think you might make it, but as far as I'm concerned, this little act has to stop. _(She turned to Knuckles.) _I don't know why you partnered up with this goon, but I'm telling you right now that I AM NOT BUYING THIS! _(She grabbed Knuckles by the shoulders and shook him.) _Tell me where the loot is!

**Knuckles **_(raising up his fist and hammering down on her head)_**: **Stop bothering me! I wouldn't team up with this strange guy, and I certainly wouldn't waste time looking for treasure when I have plenty to live off of for awhile! Get that through your dense skull!

**Mario: **… I'm… not a part of this. _(He lowered himself behind the side of the car and watched the two from between his hands)._

**Rouge **_(rubbing her head in pain)_**: **Gah….Do you get pleasure out of abusing me? Tell me honestly because you seem to do this a lot. _(She whimpered.)_

**Knuckles **_(withdrawing his hand)_**: **You can't get what you want by acting cute and sensual. Be sensible! I said there was no treasure and I meant it!

**Rouge: **Aha! So you admit to thinking I'm cute! _(She jabbed her index finger into his chest.)_ Fine then! If you won't tell me where the treasure is, I'll find it myself! _(Rouge faced Mario.) _Sir, what's your name?

**Mario: **It depends. My friends call me Mario. My enemies… well, let's not say what they call me.

**Rouge: **Well, Mario. Since it looks like I'm going to be here for awhile, perhaps you could hook me up with one of those hotel suites you were talking about….

**Mario: **… It's going to cost you so much you'll probably not want to stay, so you might as well forget about it 'cause technically we're closed today… or for a week or two. A vast majority of our staff just walked off without asking, and I don't expect them back for awhile. So… you shouldn't stay. Please.

**Rouge: **What if I told you I have the money?

**Mario: **I'd say you have a deal, especially considering I haven't said the price yet…

**Knuckles: **You can't stay here! Sonic and me need some time off, and you'll ruin everything by getting in our way!

**Rouge: **I never get in anyone's way.

**Knuckles: **Then how is it I keep tripping over you wherever I go?

**Rouge**_ (smiling pleasantly)_**: **It's because you never pay attention to where you're going.

****On Galacia****

Samus awoke to the ghostly cries of unsettled winds creeping through the rocky tunnels and receding into blackness. The huntress blinked her eyes several times as everything came into focus. Only a small amount of blue light lingered around the luminescent bed of vines; everything else was swallowed in darkness. Samus rolled onto her side, facing her sleeping ally, and tapped him on the shoulder.

**Samus: **Fox…Fox do you hear that?

The canine awoke with a start and grabbed his blaster from his side. Noticing the faint glow of Samus' visor, he calmed himself and holstered his firearm.

**Fox **_(breathing heavily)_**: **Good God, Sam! If you have to wake me up, couldn't you do it a bit less startlingly?!

**Samus **_(smiling wanly)_**: **No. _(She stood up and started walking into the darkness. Then she turned to Fox and asked again.) _Do you hear that?

**Fox **_(standing and stretching)_**: **Just a breeze. _(He yawned)_ … what time is it anyway?

**Samus: **It's 6:37pm Stadium time, but it's around midnight here.

**Fox: **Midnight?! You can't possibly want to continue on so late! _(He shivered) _And it must be several hundred below zero in here.

**Samus **_(checking her readouts)_**: **Actually it's right at zero in here, and that's probably as warm as you'll get. _(She examined her arm cannon and activated the weapon's heating system. After a moment, she turned to Fox.) _Wait here just a minute, I have to go and see what the conditions are outside.

She started walking away, leaving Fox in the fading glow of the vines.

**Fox: **… Well that's just great. _(he looked around and tapped his foot hastily, then turned to call after Samus) _Wait! It took us long enough to FIND OUR WAY IN HERE!

He waited and he listened to his voice echo throughout the cave. A low but penetrating growl replied as an electric light increasingly illuminated the area, coming from the passage opposite the one Samus had taken.

**Fox **_(backing up slowly)_**: **Heheheh… n-nice… Sheegoth…

*******

Samus stepped out, exiting through a jagged mouth of the cave. The sky, tinted dark blue, held thousands of brightly glowing stars. It was surprisingly clear, with the exception of a heavy patch of oddly colored clouds to the distant northwest. A light but chilling gust blew by, carrying particles of snow from the surface far below the ledge. The scene was quite relaxing.

She sighed and watched the heavens, caught up in the cold silence. She thought it strange. Even with the lack of surface life forms, Samus hadn't seen Galacia so tranquil at any time…except before a storm. Samus looked back at the dark clouds and grimaced. A storm was the last thing Samus needed right now. Turning back to the cave, she decided to go back to get Fox, but she didn't have to go far.

Just as Samus set her foot in the blackness, Fox came barreling out of the tunnel at full speed, slamming into her with such force that the huntress nearly lost her balance.

**Fox **_(falling to the ground)_**: **… Ouch.

**Samus: **Hi, Fox. I was just coming to get you. _(She reached down to help him up.)_

**Fox **_(extending a hand)_**: **… Really, well—

A burst of icy debris exploded from behind the two, throwing Fox to the ground again and forcing Samus to brace herself. From the cloud of rapidly disturbed snow dust emerged a full-grown beast, a ravenous Sheegoth. It reared its massive head and let out a terrifying roar that sounded and resounded off the rough rock walls nearly surrounding them. Fox flipped on his back and quickly shuffled his hands through the white powder in desperate search for his blaster while the huntress trained her cannon at the monster's head, but hesitated to fire. She held steady and charged the weapon.

**Fox: **What are you waiting for?! BLAST IT ALREADY!

**Samus **_(shouting to Fox)_**: **I can't! It has those vines tangled around the crystals on its back! _(Samus' mind raced, but on the precarious ledge, there wasn't enough room for careful maneuvering. Samus decided that only one course of action could have a good outcome.) _Fox! Jump to the ground!

**Fox: **How much closer do you want me to the ground?! _(He put his face to the snow and covered his head)._

The Sheegoth approached, swaying its head to observe its prey.

**Samus **_(angrily)_**: **Fox! This is serious! JUMP DOWN TO THE GROUND!

**Fox **_(peering over the ledge)_**: **That's too far down! _(He shot a glance at a rocky protrusion.) _I'll never make it! It's too rough!

The beast noticed Fox's nervous movements and lowered itself to charge.

Samus recognized the creature's behavior instantly, and in an act of desperation, lowered her arm cannon and lunged at Fox. She tackled him shoulder first, sending him over the edge of the cliff in a spray of snow. Samus landed on her side and skidded to the very edge of the rocky shelf. Subsequently, she glanced over her shoulder and down at the canyon floor far below. Fox was no where to be seen, but Samus would worry about that later.

The adult Sheegoth shook the entire outcropping with every step that brought it nearer to Samus, and the huntress quickly realized that there was no way the ledge would hold the monster's weight. Thinking rapidly under pressure, Samus knew that if she were to jump, leaving the monster behind, it would only make its way to the end of the ledge and likely cause it to come crashing down. The huntress looked for an alternative, but was unable to locate anything in her surroundings that might enable her to escape completely unscathed.

With no truly safe means of escape and the monster coming nearer by the second, Samus decided she had only one option. She braced herself, charged her plasma beam, and aiming carefully, she fired a bolt of white-hot energy at the creature.

*******

Fox landed hard on his right shoulder. Everything had happened so fast, and realizing his arm felt broken, he cried out in pain. He held it tightly with his other hand, and noticed it was bleeding through his shirt. It seemed he had avoided the sharper rock crags, but still fell on rugged terrain. Remembering Samus, he looked up at the ledge, and could barely make out her figure through the powdery air. Out of her gun came a blaze, and in a split second, the ridge above erupted outwards. Samus flew backward and plummeted towards the ground while the force from the explosion crumbled the stone surface. Snow from atop the jagged peaks trembled violently, and finally gave way to flow down the side of the mountain in a monstrous, frozen waterfall.

Terror filled Fox's eyes as the earth shook and rocky debris showered down, accompanied by a steady stream of icy crystals. For the first time on his journey, he felt the odds of escaping alive slipping away as snow-covered boulders thundered downhill, but his ears and spirit perked up when a metallic thud sounded from several feet away.

**Fox: **Samus! _(He strained to see her through the dust, but withdrew in pain)_.

Samus started to push herself up as soon as she struck the frozen earth, She called out to Fox, but couldn't even hear herself over the roar of the white deluge. The huntress lept to her feet, only to be overcome by the immense force of the heavy stone masses and ice pelting her armor. In distress, she pulled into morph ball mode and rolled into the shelter of a crevice in the cliff side. There she waited restlessly for the rockslide to pass.

What seemed like ages later, the last boulder fell, smashing against the steep slope and splitting in half with a tremendous crash. It's two halves sailed through the air, colliding with every rugged stone that jutted into the air. One half finally shattered, raining heaps of pebbles onto the slopes. The other came to a rest at the bottom of the hill with a solid _bang_.

Samus waited for only a second after the last rock fell before coming out of hiding and rising to her feet. She did a cursory check of her suit's energy systems, and found with great dismay that she had taken serious damage. However, she didn't worry about that for long. She knew that Fox didn't even have armor, and that after having fallen such a great distance with boulders raining down on top of him, McCloud would be lucky to be alive. The huntress didn't hesitate to begin searching for her friend, and despite the darkness of the surrounding night, she knew that she would find him. Switching on her thermal visor, she called out into the dark, cold shadows.

Crushed under the weight of a boulder, Fox lay silent in the snow. He heard his female accomplice shouting his name, but he couldn't draw in enough air to reply, and he struggled desperately to escape. Flailing his arms, trying to get a hold on the loose ground beneath him, he cut himself on several small stones. His fingers fumbled over them again, and he took them up and tossed them in the direction of Samus' voice.

Samus stepped carefully through the jagged boulder fragments, balancing on the tops of stone remains as she went. Every time her feet touched the ground, packed snow and splintered remnants of rock crunched like gravel, but the noise of her own movements wasn't enough to completely drown out a very faint clacking. The huntress froze in her tracks and listened, hoping that it was only a few straggling rocks just making it downhill and not another monster or rockslide.

After she had listened long enough however, she began to notice that all of the sounds seemed to be coming from the exact same location at timed intervals. The observation peaked her curiosity, and Samus turned and started walking in the direction of the noise.

The huntress looked down when a small stone landed inches in front of her, and she noticed that it showed up as slightly warmer than the rest of the surroundings on her thermal scanner. She knelt down to examine it further. _Clank. _She flinched slightly as a similar stone repelled off the side of her helmet. _Clank. _Another bounced off as she turned to check the point they were coming from. _Clank. _A third hit her metallic boot and tumbled to the ground. It appeared that the projectiles were being tossed from behind a large rock only yards away. Filled with hope that Fox could still have survived the avalanche, she stood and jogged over to the site.

**Samus **_(approaching the boulder and locating Fox's heat signature)_**: **Fox! _(She gripped the rock and began to lift it from her friend's body. Fox yelped, begging her to cease, and Samus eased the rock back into position.) _I have to get this thing off you! _(She bent down and touched his shoulder as she eyed the huge boulder.) _Gyaa, I don't want to hurt you though!

**Fox **_(flailing what little length of his arms was free)_**: **Well you're doing a great job of it!

**Samus **_(shifting the rock slightly)_**: **I'm sorry! Just tell me if anything I do hurts you. _(She tried to roll the rock to the side.)_

**Fox: **OW!!! Of course that hurts! I HURT! Just get it off, please!

**Samus **_(pushing the stone until Fox's body was freed from beneath its bulk)_**: **Come on Fox, _(she strained to hold the boulder in place) _you have to get yourself out from under there!

**Fox **_(rolling out from the indentation the giant rock had put in the snow)_**: **Hey, I guess my arms aren't… ouch! _(he attempted to stand, but stumbled to his knees.) _… okay, I'm good… I think….

**Samus **_(allowing the rock to come to a rest and releasing her hold on it)_**: **Fox! _(She hurried to her friend's side.) _How in the universe did you survive the fall? And then the rockslide?! _(She knelt beside him, still breathing hard from her exertion.) _Can you stand?

**Fox **_(slowly standing)_**: **Barely… but I think it was the rock that saved me. I guess it was shaped in a way that other rocks just bounced or rolled right off of it…. _(He stood to his feet, his legs trembling to hold his weight.) _… Nothing too serious, I think… but I must be bruised and cut up really badly.

**Samus** _(supporting his weight until he could steady himself)_**: **We've got to cover those wounds…. _(Once Fox was balanced, Samus scooped up a handful of clean snow and rubbed it on Fox's bloody arms and hands. She then tore a strip of cloth from Fox's clothes and helped him tie it tightly around the deep abrasion on his arm, despite his protesting against her for ripping his uniform.) _I hope this'll do. _(She tested the knot to make sure it was tight.) _You look like you've seen the worst of it….

**Fox: **And of course you've come out unscathed, and you _had _to rip my uniform.

**Samus: **I haven't come out unscathed. My suit has almost exceeded the damage limit! And yes I did have to rip your uniform; your arm is pouring blood!

**Fox **_(scowling)_**: **Jolly. At least is doesn't really hurt… or _is _that a good thing? _(He began walking, unsteadily at first, in a seemingly random direction.) _C'mon, Sam. We've wasted enough time.

**Samus **_(calling after him as an icy gust of wind howled through the ravine)_**: **Fox, wait!_ (McCloud looked over his shoulder.) _Are you sure you're all right? Your arm might be broken.

**Fox **_(swinging his arm limply)_**: **It feels fine now! It will heal eventually!

**Samus **_(running over and examining his injured limb)_**: **Fox, when I first saw it, it looked like the gash went into the muscle, and now the blood has already soaked the bandage! And you can't feel it?!

**Fox: **That snow you jammed in there MAKES IT FEEL BETTER!

**Samus **_(trying to calm Fox down)_**: **You don't have to yell….I'm just worried. I don't want to go on like this if your arm is going to rot and fall off or if you're going to bleed to death.

**Fox: **Sam, think about it. Either way, we have to go on, and going backwards would defeat our purpose. We were headed to a civilized colony in the first place, right? If we keep on moving forward, we can get medical help _and _stick to our plan.

**Samus **_(looking back at the dark clouds creeping nearer and threatening to close on the canyon)_**: **Yes…but the city will take longer to reach than my ship will…and if we get caught in a storm with you in bad condition…_(She paused for a moment.) _I just want you to live, Fox.

He shot her a confused glance at first, then his expression softened.

**Fox: **Hey, so do I.

**Samus **_(laughing softly and starting to walk beside him)_**: **If you think you're tough enough to make it, we'll keep going.

They shared a quick smile as a chilling breeze carried a flake of snow across the dark sky.

****At the Stadium****

Noticing the utility platform ahead, Sonic crouched and shot out after it as Shadow sped ahead down the rail. He landed on the steel platform and dug his heels in, coming to a screeching stop.

**Sonic: **Missed me, Shady!

At his adversary's last word, Shadow rocketed several meters off the track, flipped twice in the air, and fired himself at Sonic. The blue blaze rolled backwards and off the side, grasping and hanging on the safety rail. Shadow rebounded off the empty platform and spun around in the air to face his dangling opponent. Taking advantage of his position, Sonic tightened, bent his knees, and shoved off from the beam, sailing through the air like lightning and meeting Shadow in mid-air with a gloved fist to the head. He twirled around to deliver a kick, but the black hedgehog was already poised for attack. Shadow pounded him, pulled back, and brought around his other hand, hammering Sonic and sending him speeding towards the ground. He fired downward into a dive after him. Sonic quickly spread himself out to slow his fall and caught his footing on a support beam. Shadow followed his movements and began running down the side parallel to his opponent.

**Sonic **_(shouting above the sound of air rushing by as they plummeted)_**: **That was a cheap shot! I thought we were sticking to a nice clean race!

**Shadow** _(scowling)_**: **As did I, until you decided to jump out! Too tough for you to keep up with, I suppose?

**Sonic: **We'll see how tough!

Shadow shot Sonic a smug grin and the blue hedgehog returned the expression, kicking off of the main support pole milliseconds before hitting the ground. Shadow did a double take as his opponent seemingly vanished into thin air, but he immediately noticed something moving at the corner of his eye. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Sonic grabbing onto a crossbeam of the roller coaster's framework. The black hedgehog quickly returned his focus to the rapidly approaching ground and jumped from the vertical beam, pointing his feet downward, landing hard, and catching himself with one hand to balance himself.

Shadow looked up over his shoulder again and quickly picked out the image of his blue adversary flipping himself over a steel joist and catching onto another in mid air.

**Shadow **_(grumbling)_**: **No you don't!

Sonic did a double twist in midair and landed on a girder. Without a thought to looking back, he lunged forward again, catching onto another support and swinging over the top, launching himself forward and up, following the contour of the coaster's structure.

Shadow juggled his attention between the blue blur and the support beams that obstructed his own path. He skated rapidly, weaving in and out between the poles, and raced along, parallel to Sonic's movements, but when Sonic began to rise higher from the ground with each motion, Shadow bolted ahead and jumped up into the ride's frame to catch up.

Shadow flipped over the beam several times and threw himself as high as he could manage, catching another support a number of yards up on the opposing side. In one motion, he shifted his handhold and swung over the top, repeating his movements and zigzagging higher into the roller coaster's build.

Sonic flipped forward and landed on another supporting crossbeam just in time to see Shadow, no longer far below, flipping into the air and grabbing a joist right across from him.

**Sonic: **Ah, catching up, eh?

Shadow pulled himself up to get a stable foothold as Sonic gathered energy for a light-speed shot. Before he could react, Shadow was impacted with such force that it launched him straight into a girder with blinding speed. He fell to his knees on a support below while Sonic grabbed hold of a tube protruding from the underside of the coaster track.

**Shadow **_(rubbing his head)_**: **Playing dirty, are we? Alright.

**Sonic: **I thought that's how you liked it! _(The metallic pipe he was hanging on to began buckling.) _Whoa!

The black hedgehog seized his chance and fired himself upward towards Sonic, narrowly avoiding a crossbeam in between. He caught him in the stomach and continued soaring up, finally crashing through the track ties with his opponent's back. Ignoring the pain, Sonic shoved Shadow back down with his heel and rolled onto the platform beside him. The other hedgehog grasped a jutting piece of twisted steel and swung around up through the newly created hole.

**Shadow **_(grinning sadistically)_**: **Two can play at that game.

**Sonic **_(jumping to his feet)_**: **You'll never be able to take me down!

**Shadow: **Oh, I thought I did a rather nice job of it. The problem is getting you to stay down! _(He raised one hand.) _Chaos Control!

In a split second, Sonic was taking harsh blows from every direction, in the back, stomach, and head. After a moment of merciless beating, he received a heavy blow, sending him flying to the safety cage of the adjacent Swinging Ship attraction. Shadow came to a rest, crossing his arms, at the top of the ride.

**Sonic **_(nearly unable to speak)_**: **So… I guess you really have mastered that… move….

**Shadow: **Hah. And you thought you stood a chance. Give up yet?

**Sonic: **Not a chance, Shady!

**Shadow: **Still insistent on doing it the hard way. Chaos—

Before Shadow could utter the final word, Sonic was standing right in front of him.

**Sonic: **I may not be able to stop time, but you forget I can still dash at the speed of light!

He punched Shadow square in the jaw. The startled hedgehog stumbled backwards and lost his footing, falling on the metal mesh below. Without pause, Sonic dropped to the pit holding the ride's mechanism. He dashed back and forth, causing the ship to swing at a swiftly increasing rate. He began dashing in a vertical circle around the ride as the ship followed. He worked it so fast it spun out of control at break-neck speed. The black hedgehog on board was thrashed about wildly before finally getting a chance to teleport to solid ground beside the ride. When Sonic noticed him no longer in the center, he dashed out to atop a light post overlooking his adversary.

**Sonic **_(breathing hard from his overexertion)_**: **See? Told ya I don't go down easy!

**Shadow **_(attempting to hide his dizziness)_**: **Perhaps, but now I know you won't be able to dash again until you catch your breath! You set up a trap for yourself!

**Sonic: **Let's end this! Right here, right now! _(He took a fighting stance.) _No more cheap shots… not from either of us!

**Shadow: **Very well. Let's see how you handle _this_!

Shadow rolled into a tight ball, charged up his energy, and unleashed it all in a sudden blast that shot him forward at lightning speed.

As he flew past the lamppost, he unrolled and grabbed the pole with one hand. With enough momentum from his dash to keep him going, Shadow caught hold with his other hand and spiraled upwards to the top of the post, and flipping onto the light, crashing into Sonic and throwing him off of his foothold.

Sonic whirled in midair and shot himself at the pole, creating a blue whirlwind that he used to give him the speed he needed to corkscrew to the top. At the height of his spin, he performed a double back flip giving himself an angle to strike Shadow from. The black hedgehog saw what was coming and jumped out of the way of Sonic's attack, side twisting and meeting him halfway with an aerial back kick that sent Sonic smashing into the supporting arc of the Swinging Ship.

Shadow sprang into the air and teleported to the stone wall surrounding the pond below the ride.

**Shadow **_(laughing mockingly)_**: **This is your last chance to back out.

**Sonic: **No way!

Sonic jumped to his feet and straight into the air, coming down on Shadow with a kick to the back of the head. Shadow stumbled forward and caught himself with one hand, cartwheeling back into a standing position. Sonic landed precariously on the wall's edge, and Shadow took the opportunity to jump over his head and strike from above, but the blue blur kicked his foot out, effectively blocking the attack.

Shadow landed and tried to knock Sonic over with a sweeping kick, but his opponent jumped backwards, and out of the way, catching himself with his hands and kicking Shadow in the stomach. The black hedgehog staggered backwards, barely able to maintain his balancing act and Sonic threw a punch that could have sent him over, but Shadow raised an arm and deflected the assault. He jabbed at Sonic, catching him by surprise and swinging his arm wide in a horizontal swipe, pushed the blue hedgehog back far enough that Shadow had time to regain his bearings. He jumped into the air above Sonic and suddenly disappeared. Startled, Sonic looked up to where his adversary had been, only to be engulfed in a tremendous explosion of energy that threw him into the air. Sonic grabbed the edge of the wall on the way down, narrowly escaping a fall into the watery pit below. Shadow stood on the stone barrier, sneering, but he made no move to loosen Sonic's grip.

The blue blur quickly pulled himself up, and Shadow lept into the air, giving him room, but just as Sonic gained his footing, Shadow threw himself at Sonic, slamming into him at full force and causing him to skid along the wall on his back. The dark hedgehog landed facing Sonic, but he wasn't about to give the blue blaze time to recover. He dashed at him and sideswiped him in an attempt to throw him over the side. Sonic, although exhausted, grabbed Shadow's wrist as the black hedgehog sped past, and flipped him forward and onto his back. Sonic lept up and came down hard on Shadow with a well-aimed Sonic Eagle, knocking Shadow into the grass on the safe side of the wall.

Shadow quickly jumped back on top of the wall to escape another aerial attack from Sonic and tried to spin kick the blue blur out of the air, only to have Sonic whip around and counter with a kick to the side of his leg. Caught completely off guard, Shadow lost his balance and fell backwards, dropping into the algae-coated water below.

Sonic landed on his back in the grass just in time to hear the splash. He quickly sprang to his feet and jumped back on top of the stone barrier, peering into the unsettled, murky water.

**Sonic **_(out of breath)_**: **Shadow!

Shadow was almost too surprised to realize what had happened, but as the filthy liquid swallowed him and pulled him deep into its darkness, he became aware of the danger that he was in. The water had seeped into his nose and down his throat before he could react, choking him. Desperately, Shadow thrashed about, but he was unable to resurface. The water pulled him all the way under, until his back touched the stony floor of the pool.

Now utterly panicked, Shadow struggled to right himself. He curled his legs tightly beneath himself, and overcome with a flood of adrenaline, he pushed off from the bottom with all the strength he had. But he only made it far enough to see the sunlight glowing through the green surface of the pond. Running out of ideas and in dire need of oxygen, Shadow thrust himself through the water until he felt the cement side of the pit against his body. Frantically, he leaned against it, coiled up and pushed off with all of his might hurling himself diagonally through the thick, swampy fluid.

Sonic watched the water for signs of life, uncertain of what he should do since he knew full well that he couldn't possibly save his opponent. Just as he was beginning to think that Shadow would be unable to escape from the watery death trap, the water stirred and the dark hedgehog shot out in a spray of muddy brown. He braced himself on the wall when he reached the other side and kicked off again, finally emerging fully into the air and leaping back and forth between the walls in a zigzag fashion until he was finally able to jump over the wall and into the grass. He landed with a thud and rolled to a stop next to Sonic. Noticing his opponent standing over him, Shadow desperately tried to right himself, but could only cough up water and take in life-giving air.

**Sonic **_(looking straight down at Shadow)_**: **… Give up yet?

**Shadow **_(sputtering)_**: **In your… dreams….

He curled up, supporting himself on his spines, and unfolded his legs to kangaroo-kick the blue hedgehog in the face, but missed horribly and only plinked Sonic's nose.

**Sonic **_(rubbing his nose)_**: **Take it easy! I think you're done for now!

The moment Sonic blinked, Shadow took advantage and felled his adversary with a sweeping kick, then stood and punched _himself _hard in the stomach and chest to release any remaining water. He coughed more out, then ran to get a better position on Sonic, only to be tripped up again by a speeding blue spherical mass coming from behind him. He tumbled over Sonic and attempted to plant his hands on the ground to do a flip, but ended up pressing the blue blur's face into the dirt. Sonic forcefully pushed him off, causing the exhausted black hedgehog to spin around and fall face down himself. Sonic barely had enough strength remaining to stand and fight, so instead he rolled onto his back and breathed deeply, resting his hand on his chest.

**Sonic **_(exhaling loudly)_**: **… We're not getting anywhere.

**Shadow **_(pushing himself onto his hands and knees and breathing heavily)_**: **You…_(he wheezed)_…you're quite the opponent…._(He looked over at Sonic and laughed, making himself cough. After he caught his breath again, he closed his eyes and shook his head.) _No…I know when to quit…but I won't be defeated….

He tried to stand up, but only managed to crouch, resting his arms on his knee.

**Sonic **_(sitting up to face Shadow)_**: **You still put up an okay fight, but it looks to me like you're too tired to keep going… I'd like to take a breather myself before we continue, 'cause I don't quit no matter what happens. _(As he leaned back, supporting himself on his elbows, he caught sight of something on the corner of the walkway—a small hotdog stand.) _… Say, I know I way we can settle this score, and without exhausting ourselves. Plus, get a good meal….

**Shadow **_(looking in the direction Sonic was facing)_**: **What?

**Sonic **_(slowly forcing himself to his feet and walking away from Shadow)_**: **Up for some dogs, Shady?

**Shadow **_(raising an eyebrow)_**: **No.

**Sonic: **Well, you lose then. _(He continued walking and stopped in front of the cart.)_

**Shadow **_(teleporting to Sonic's side, mildly annoyed)_**: **What are you talking about?_ (Sonic ignored him and ordered one hundred chilidogs from the vendor.) _Hmph. You can't possibly eat all those.

**Sonic **_(grabbing several packs of ketchup)_**: **I'll eat as many as I can, and you'll eat as many as you can. Whoever eats the most wins. _(He turned to the vendor and ordered a 5-gallon soda.) _Thanks! _(He dropped the pitcher into Shadow's hands.) _Now, you want anything to drink?

**Shadow **_(glaring to hide his disbelief)_**: **I never agreed to this….

**Sonic: **I know. Just thought I'd give you a rematch. You lost the first time just a second ago. _(He started walking to a table.)_

**Shadow **_(angrily)_**: **That was a draw! You were equally unable to fight! …This isn't a good measure of skill anyway…When am I ever going to need to eat one hundred chilidogs to survive?

**Sonic: **You don't have to eat _all _of these, just more than I do. Besides, it takes a lot of skill to hold it all in.

**Shadow **_(muttering)_**: **I am not going to stuff my face with that garbage.

**Sonic: **So… you're not tough enough then?

**Shadow: **…I can do it….It's just a waste of time.

**Sonic **_(taking a seat, grabbing a chilidog, and offering it to Shadow)_**: **Prove yourself.

****Half an hour later****

Rouge and Knuckles followed Mario through the massive glass doors and into the lobby. The plumber seemed irritated…and more than just a little, but Rouge had gotten used to it by now, and before they entered Mario's office, she decided she should freshen up.

**Rouge **_(coolly)_**: **Mario, can you point me to the little girls' room?

**Mario: **There is no little girl's room. We don't bother considering children's needs because their parents shouldn't let them come to such a violent place.

**Knuckles: **What about the playplace you showed me and Sonic earlier?

**Mario: **… That's a technicality.

**Knuckles: **… Okay.

**Rouge **_(tapping her foot)_**: **Well isn't there a restroom?

**Mario: **Yes.

**Rouge: **… Where is it?

**Mario: **Do I look like a directory?

**Knuckles: **Sort of.

**Mario: **… There's one over there. _(He pointed to a short hallway to his left.)_

**Rouge **_(looking over and seeing nothing but a blank wall)_**: **Uh…there's nothing there.

_(Somewhat impatiently.) _Seriously, where is the restroom?

**Mario: **I thought there was. There was a couple days ago.

**Knuckles: **… You're not a very good directory.

**Mario: **DO I LOOK LIKE A DIRECTORY?!

**Knuckles: **Sort of.

**Rouge **_(noticing from across the lobby, doors marked with the characteristic bathroom symbols, Rouge stormed off, hands on hips)_**:** Fine! For being in charge of this place you sure aren't any help!

**Mario: **Normally, I'd care enough to help you out, but today was supposed to be _my _little vacation away from all of life's troubles! SO DON'T JUST BARGE IN HERE WITHOUT PAYING ON _MY _DAY OFF AND EXPECT TO BE TREATED COURTEOUSLY!

Without looking back, Rouge waved her hand at Mario and headed over to the restrooms.

Rouge stood over the bathroom sink touching up her cosmetics and applying a small amount of water to her hair, making it smooth. As she looked herself over in the mirror, however, the less than pleasant sounds of someone becoming violently ill in the neighboring men's room sounded through the thin walls. Rouge grimaced and washed her hands quickly, trying to ignore the noise.

Only moments later she stepped out of the bathroom and checked her watch. Dismayed to find that she still had it set for Mobian time, she sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder, and just as she looked up Shadow exited the men's room, pale in the face and covered in what appeared to be dried algae and mud.

**Rouge **_(trying to hide her disgust with concern)_**: **You look horrible…._(Shadow shot her a paralyzing glare and pushed past her. Rouge ignored his hostility and persisted.) _What on earth happened to you?

**Shadow **_(stopping in his tracks without looking at her)_**: **Nothing that I wish to talk about right now….

At that instant, Sonic appeared in the vast entryway and noticed Shadow standing with Rouge. The blue hedgehog approached very slowly, looking not much better than Shadow except for the huge grin on his face.

**Shadow **_(speaking very quietly, almost as if in great pain)_**: **I…I win…I ate fifty…you're…_(he winced)_…you're…one short….So…wipe that grin off your face….

**Sonic **_(smiling even bigger as he drew his hand from behind his back to reveal a rather messy chilidog, and with some difficulty, downing it in three bites)_**: **Fifty even.

Shadow closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying with everything he had to hold what remained of his unreasonable lunch down.

**Sonic **_(belching loudly)_**: **… Ah. Now that was a _meal_.

As Sonic spoke, Mario and Knuckles entered the area, both looking very intrigued at the scene. The hedgehogs both were tinted an unnatural shade of green, and Rouge appeared to be getting sick just looking at them.

**Mario: **… Okay, everybody's together. Now you can all leave.

**Knuckles: **… I'm confused. _(He pointed at Shadow.)_ Why did you follow us here? And why are you holding your stomach like that?

**Sonic: **Yeah, I'd like to know that myself… er, I mean why you followed us.

**Shadow**_ (through clenched teeth)_**: **It's…_(he groaned)_…it's none of your business….

**Sonic: **Well that's stupid. So you came here to ultimately get sick on chilidogs. _(He noticed Shadow's discomfort at the word "chilidogs".) _… Mm… delicious dogs oozing that lukewarm chunky goodness of chili, sprinkled with cheese, aged to perfection in a half-opened sandwich bag… topped with nice, sweet and spicy onions… and a huge cola with a hint of lime to wash it all down….

**Shadow **_(standing stiffly with his eyes closed for as long as he could, but soon losing it)_**:** …Ex…excuse me….

He turned swiftly and pushed his way back through the door of the men's room.

**Rouge **_(watching Shadow and turning to Sonic when Shadow was gone)_**: **I don't know what you did to him, but whatever you did was _cruel_!

**Sonic: **It was funny! It's not like I did anything different!

**Mario: **… He better not make a mess, our janitor is off duty right now. Oh, and by the way, I still have no clue who any of you really are.

**Sonic: **Wait… you only have _one _janitor?

**Knuckles: **But that still doesn't answer our question.

**Rouge: **What is your problem?!

**Knuckles: **Why are you here?! And don't say 'for treasure', because I know that you're following Shadow around for _something_.

**Rouge: ** I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Sonic! And for your information there's no particular reason I'm following Shadow!

**Sonic: **I don't have as many problems as you guys; apparently _you _don't even know why you're here.

**Mario: **Y'know, I really could care less at this point. I want a serious reason why each and every one of you is here. Starting with the blue guy.

**Sonic: **Me and Knuckles came for vacation. We told you that!

**Knuckles: **Sonic and I came for a vacation.

**Mario: **… Yeah. I'm pretty sure I got that down. _(He turned to Rouge.) _Now, Batty Lady, you're going to have to tell me why you've come here, of all places, or I'm afraid I'm not going to be nice enough to let you and your sick gothic friend stay.

**Rouge: **I already told you, I came here for treasure! And heaven knows what Shadow's here for, he hasn't even told _me_ yet!

**Shadow **_(emerging once again)_**: **Like I said, it's none of your business….

**Mario: **IT IS MY BUSINESS IF THIS IS MY ESTABLISHMENT! Either you give me the money straight up, Darkness, or give me a GOOD REASON! … Unless you don't intend to stay. By all means, go ahead and leave. Please.

**Rouge **_(looking at Shadow expectantly and speaking calmly)_**: **Shadow….

**Shadow: **How much money do you want?

**Rouge **_(surprised)_**: **Shadow, you can't just—

**Shadow **_(ignoring Rouge)_**: **How much?

Mario started to open his mouth to speak, but not before Rouge cut in.

**Rouge: **He's with me!

**Shadow **_(crossing his arms and glancing at his female companion)_**: **Rouge—

**Rouge: **How much do you charge if we join your organization, Mario? _(She began digging through her bag for money.) _Is there a group discount for lodging?

**Shadow: **Rouge, what are you—

**Mario: **Join?! What in my name… _(He closed his eyes and rubbed his head.) _… so let me get this straight… first, you just come in here for apparently no stinking reason, and now you want to _join_?

**Sonic: **Don't let them join! They'll crash our party!

**Mario: **AS FAR AS YOU'RE CONCERNED… it doesn't matter because you're not paying anyway… so technically, all of you should just leave.

**Knuckles: **But we came for a vacation!

**Mario: **JUST… hold on a second… this organization isn't something you can just _join_… there's… processes… involved.

**Sonic: **But I don't wanna join!

**Shadow: **Neither do—

**Rouge **_(elbowing Shadow hard in his still sensitive stomach, causing him to double over)_**: **I'm sure the processes won't be a problem. And if you have temporary memberships I think we could all—

**Shadow **_(straightening up, still holding his stomach and growling through clenched teeth)_**: **We don't know anything about this place, Rouge. What do you think you're doing?

**Rouge **_(mumbling to Shadow)_**: **I'm trying to get us a place to stay for cheap.

Shadow glared.

**Mario: **I don't know where you get your cockamamie ideas! There is _no such THING _as a _(He danced around as he spoke in a mocking tone.) _'temporary membership'!

**Rouge **_(giving Mario a disgusted frown)_**: **Well how much does it cost to stay here as a visitor and as a member?

**Mario: **As a visitor, it's… say… about 5000 credits daily for a standard suite, and for a trailer it's around 15000 credits a night. As a fellow Smasher… but… see, like I said before, it's not something you can just join. You can't apply here as if it were a job, you have to have certain _qualifications_. _(He yanked a notepad out of his pocket and moved his finger down the lines as he talked.) _For starters, you have to be… special. Normal beings can't join. You have to display extraordinary abilities, both natural _and_ with accessories. That may be extreme physical endurance, strength, stamina, and agility, what have you. And… basically, you have to be able to survive literal fights. You have to be able to take a punch or kick to the face and stay standing. You have to be able to stand through flames and explosions, and know how to repel and avoid dangerous weaponry, such as swords and old-fashioned lead-bullet firearms. You have to be able to stand extreme electrical shock and pure energy coursing through your body. And most importantly, you must have _control_. You have to be able to control your emotions and actions so nobody really gets hurt during the fight. _(He stuffed the notepad back in his overalls.) _Oh, and it also helps if you've saved a galaxy or two… or the universe… that sort of thing. And we are not an equal opportunity organization… we don't hire evil robots or blood wyrms. We don't allow mindless things--and no, I'm not saying _unintelligent_--to join. You understand?

**Rouge **_(putting her arms around Shadow and Sonic's shoulders while staring straight at Mario)_**: **Great. So when can we join?

* * *

_Author's Note: This chapter's thrills and spills with Sonic vs. Shadow never cease to amuse me. I mean come on, the two famous hedgies duking it out in an amusement park and crashing the rides? Completely awesome. And what could be more funny than poor Shadow being forced to consume chilidogs until he pukes? No matter how you look at it, the battle is great, and the best part is--it still remains to be seen which of the two hedgies is stronger. _

_Aside from that, the other thing I love about this chapter is Mario as Tour Guide. He makes a GREAT tour guide, if you've noticed. Trying to send people to the city streets to fight because fighting "isn't allowed" on the stadium grounds. Seriously, how does that even make sense?! But that's what I love about it. *cracks up* I also love that the Stadium "doesn't take childrens' needs into consideration." You know, since their parents shouldn't be bringing them to such a violent place and all. *cracks up*_

_On the more serious side, traversing Galacia with Samus and Fox seems to be getting more hazardous by the day. Currently I feel the most sorry for Fox, but we'll see if that changes soon *laughs*  
_

_Anyway, this whole chapter is priceless.  
_


	9. Chapter 8: In Complete Control

_**Against All Odds** _

_Story by Charity and Nathan Vasquez, and Dillon Decicio. This is an unofficial, fanfiction novel. Rated T for mischief, violence/gore, occasional profanity, and occasional adult themes. Please disregard the statements in previous chapters of this story being M rated. After extensive research and discussion, the former rating has been altered to better fit the content of the story.  
_

_Super Smash Bros. is (c) Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc._

_Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. (c) Sega_

**CHAPTER 8: IN COMPLETE CONTROL**

Daisy stared out of the seat-side view port in sheer boredom. Space was only interesting for so long. After all, staring at tiny white dots scattered over a sea of unchanging blackness grew old very quickly, and the surging streaks of hyperspace were even less appealing to the eye. If anything they made her motion sick.

The princess sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest, but of course, _that _was wishful thinking. Just as she got comfortable, the yelling, screaming, and arguing that had been going on the entire time escalated, and a half-eaten banana flew over the seat back in front of her and hit her in the face. Daisy sat up quickly and reached to wipe the sticky fruit off, but Yoshi, who had been restlessly wandering the aisles and sneaking snacks from everybody, awkwardly shoved his way to her seat and licked the soggy mush from her face with a quick mopping of his tongue.

**Daisy **_(taking a deep breath and pursing her lips to contain her disgust)_**: **…Thank you, Yoshi, I needed that.

At that instant, another banana flew over the seat back and landed on top of her head, after which a loud roar of laughter echoed from several rows in front. Falco peered over the headrest and pointed mockingly at the princess.

**Falco **_(still laughing)_**: **Heheh… sorry, Tulip. I bet Peachy fifty clams she wouldn't tickle that hairy ape, and it turned out… _(He paused to take in a breath before continuing.)_ We got her loaded up on those green mushrooms we stole from Mario's tool belt, so she actually did it, and now Donkey's gone berserk!

He fell over in his seat, still cracking up from the monkey shaking the entire transport. Daisy carefully plucked the soft fruit off of her head; but it was gone in Yoshi's gullet before she could drop it in the receptacle behind her row.

**Daisy **_(Raising her voice to combat the cacophony)_**: **That doesn't explain the food_ someone's _throwing back here!

An apple core landed squarely on her nose and rolled off onto the ground.

**Falco **_(Yelling from behind the seat)_**: **Well, we need somewhere to throw our trash! There is a can back there, and don't blame me if Donkey misses!

**Daisy **_(crossing her arms and shouting even louder)_**: **I swear you people have the intelligence of goldfish and the attention spans of second graders!

**Falco: **Hey, it took a lot of thought to organize this exactly right to get the most fun outta hitting you in the face with garbage!

**Kirby**_ (standing up on his seat in front of Daisy)_**: **Be quiet, pinhead! Some of us are trying to sleep here!

As he spoke the last word, the transport lurched forward, causing Daisy to hit her head on her tray table and Kirby to tumble to the floor.

**Daisy **_(Rubbing her head and looking up to see Falcon rolling down the aisle in his blanket towards the back of the ship, and finally crashing into the bathroom door)_**: **What was that?

**Pilot **_(over the intercom)_**: **Uh… sorry about that there folks, almost dozed off for a second there… accidentally hit the thrusters… but… uh… we should be fine. Enjoy your flight.

**Daisy **_(leaning into the aisle and glancing back at the dazed Captain)_**: **At least one of us can sleep through almost anything…. _(She turned to face the front again and yelled to Falco.) _If you throw anything else back here, I'll pluck you bald, dip you in tar, and roll you in your own feathers, Dust Mop!

A pie tin filled with spray cheese sailed through the air and impacted its target.

**Falco **_(holding a can of Cheese Whiz up)_**: **The monkey's the one throwing stuff!

**Daisy **_(standing up, marching to Falco's row, and snatching the can from the bird's hand)_**: **Oh yeah, then where did you get this? _(She chucked it at his head, and the can bounced off with a hollow clank before landing in the walkway and rolling down the aisle, tripping Falcon, who had gotten up and was beginning to hop back to his seat, still wrapped tightly in his blanket.) _And I thought you were flying your Arwing! Why in the universe are you riding with us and wasting our valuable oxygen?

**Falco **_(rubbing his head, but still snickering)_**: **I remotely jettisoned the emergency pods and docked my ship in the E-bay… emergency bay… _(he continued talking as the transport tilted and Falcon slowly rolled back across the floor.) _… Because I was getting bored and it's more fun to bother you guys.

**Daisy: **You did WHAT?

Captain Falcon rolled to the back of the transport along with the cheese can, coming to a sudden halt as he awkwardly tumbled into the wall next to the lavatory.

**Falcon **_(mumbling)_**: **Oh bothers… I'll just sleep here.

He positioned himself to get comfortable, when the bathroom door swung open and slammed against his forehead.

Marth walked out of the lavatory and went to sit down, not even noticing Falcon was crunched behind the door. He flopped down in his chair and pulled out a newspaper, pretending to be interested in the headlines.

**Marth **_(scanning the paper carefully)_**: **… So… canned cheese prices up.

**Roy: **Tell that to Mashihyuti washitami!

The two laughed heartily.

**Kirby **_(inhaling to make himself look bigger)_**: **Hey! I told you meatheads to shush!

**Popo**_ (looking up from the aisle floor)_**: **Stop yelling! Me 'n Nana are trying to play cards!

**Dais****y** _(glancing down at the children)_**: **Don't you think it would be wise to play cards in a place where you won't get _stepped on_? _(Nana and Popo both looked up at her with wide, puppy dog eyes.) _Fine. Stay here and get trampled for all I care.

Daisy turned away and started heading back to her own seat, but not before another piece of trash hit her in the back. Furiously, the princess whirled around and stormed over to Falco's seat, leaning over the back.

What she found when she got there angered her even more. Falco had a collection of garbage piled on the floor in front of him, and he was keeping a steady stream of the discarded waste going to Donkey Kong. The ape was sitting in the row in front of Falco, next to Peach, who was laughing hysterically and keeping DK riled up enough that he threw every piece of trash that Falco gave him.

**Daisy: **Knock it OFF!

**Falco: **Or what? You'll use your flower power on me?

**Daisy **_(smacking the article of garbage that he was holding out of his hands)_**: **Shut up Falco! People are trying to rest or at least have a semi comfortable ride until we get to the torture chambers, and that's kind of hard to do when it's raining rubbish!

**Falco: **Oh, I'm so sorry. I'd pick all of it up for you, but I'm afraid your enormous rear-end takes up the whole aisle! I'll just wait 'til we get there.

**Daisy: **Why you little—! _(She raised her hand to smack him, but then decided it wasn't a very dignified thing to do. Instead, she balled her fists and took a deep breath.) _Loser. _(She started walking back to her seat.)_

**Falco **_(similarly raising his arm and balling his fist)_**: **What are you gonna do, your royal lowness? Throw your proclamations at me? Hah! You don't even have your own castle. At least Miss Mushroom has her own kingdom… _(He spoke louder.) _And even if she didn't, she could always fall into the hands of her darling marshmallow, go live with him and his parents, and have several hundred messed up little children.

**Daisy: **What the heck? You know what Falco? I think you're the one who's messed up._ (She marched back to her seat and flopped down, muttering to herself.) _I knew I should never have joined this accursed organization. This is what I get for being adventurous.

****On Galacia****

The canine and the bounty hunter trudged on through the icy wind, which menacingly paused every few minutes and picked up again as a faster breeze, carrying more powder with every frosty gust. Fox limped forward, barely able to walk through the deep snow blanketing the ground. He was holding his arm-no longer bleeding-tightly at his side.

As the duo passed a dune of white powder and scattered rocky hills, they were confronted with the path ahead-a seemingly endless expansion of nothing but wintry mounds and fields. There were mountains behind them and far in front of them, and many stone crannies every several hundred feet, but it was mostly a blank, untouched wilderness. The moonlight bounced wildly off of the terrain, revealing every grim detail about the difficulty of treading the course.

The disheartened fox looked forward at their route.

**Fox: **Sam, when do you think we'll be there? I'm really getting exhausted now….

**Samus: **It's a long trek, so I wouldn't expect to be there any earlier than next evening, but if we get caught in a storm we'll be in real trouble. That's why we have to hurry. _(She kept walking through the silvery blue landscape, navigating over the slick rocks.)_

Fox gazed once again at the trail before them, and quietly whimpered, exuding his breath in a faint cloud that was quickly blown away with the wind.

****At the Stadium****

Mario reluctantly led the band of strange animals to a hotel room, if only to get them out of his hair so that he could think straight. The female bat continued to push Mario to allow them to join, and at this point, the only excuse Mario had left was that it was time for bed. He stopped in front of a room, unlocked it with a card key, and threw the door open to reveal the suite that Rouge had promised to pay for despite the protests of her travel companions.

**Mario **_(tossing the keycard on the floor in the room)_**: **Well, here it is. You get what you pay for. And so far, none of you have paid anything, so you can go in there, but you have to sleep on the floor until I get my many pesos.

**Knuckles: **Oh, we have to pay in pesos? I didn't think we would, so… I didn't bring any.

Mario stared at him as his own eyelids fell and rose out of sync.

**Mario **_(turning to Rouge)_**: **Is he serious?

**Rouge: **Yes. _(She leaned over and whispered in Mario's ear.) _Don't mind Knuckles. He's slightly lacking in the intelligence department.

**Mario: **Listen here, batty girl, I control all the departments here, and I don't recall ever seeing an intelligence department.

Rouge smirked and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

**Rouge: **Well, I guess that's good then. Perhaps I can be your entrepreneur. _(She winked.)_

**Mario: **… Just go to your room.

As Mario began to push the door open fully, a blue blur rushed by into the suite and hastily inspected its every quality.

**Sonic: **Where's the TV, and the tiny refrigerator? I need some place to keep my shoes fresh while I'm dozin'! And I need somethin' I can watch while I put my feet up and relax. Oh, and where's the beanbag I need to relax on? There's not nearly enough running space….

**Mario** _(struggling to keep his eyes open)_**: **Look, it's not like we actually care about the customer here, okay? The stadium is closed anyway! I typed in "last minute freeloader suite, party size of doesn't matter, children: expected to act as such, payment type: stupid" into the central computer thing we just hooked up the other day, and this is the room you got. It's how the system works, and if you have a problem with that, well, then you can just stay somewhere else, Speedy.

**Rouge: **Oh he doesn't have a problem with it at all. It'll be perfect.

**Shadow: **. . . I am afraid that I disagree.

**Rouge **_(irritably) _**: **Just work with me here, Shadow.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms.

**Rouge: **Oh, don't be so pouty. Sharing a room isn't so bad.

**Mario: **Yeah, Darkness. You and your vampire friend can share the closet.

**Tails: **Just because he's colored evil and has an evil voice and has evil intentions half the time doesn't make him evil! And Rouge is just weird.

**Mario: **Hey, you're almost annoying as another fox I know… except you have two tails and are… um… apparently "different."

**Sonic: **He's not like that, he just doesn't know any better. He's young!

**Tails **_(shooting confused glances between Mario and Sonic)_**: **… What are you talking about?

**Mario: **I don't care at this point anymore. You're all different in some special way that's making me angry. Oh, I know what it is! You won't BE QUIET AND GO TO SLEEP! Leave me alone already, and be good little freaks and play nicely in your room. Please.

**Rouge **_(getting behind Mario and quickly ushering him out the door)_**: **Now, now. No need to get upset. I'll handle everything and we'll see you tomorrow to sign up. Goodnight, thank you, and sweet dreams, Sugar. _(She slammed the door and turned around to face the group, sighing and slumping to the floor.) _Thank goodness that's over with. I've never seen anybody so worked up about such silly little things.

**Sonic: **… So when you say silly little things….

**Knuckles: **We don't usually get along, treasure hunter!

**Sonic: **Yeah, and me and Shady here don't exactly make a happy bunch. _(He flopped down on the unmade bed.) _We'll have to be friends for now, so no underhanded business! You guys'll tell us why you're really here. We can talk about joining this here health club later… _(He leaned back and kicked off his shoes.) _which I never said I wanted to join anyway. Looks like you got us all in a bind, Rouge!

**Rouge: **Well you're the ones who wanted a vacation, and I'm trying to get us the best deal possible. Preferably free.

**Shadow: **Rouge…your "charm" doesn't seem to be working on Mario. _(He walked over to the corner and leaned against the wall.) _It would be best to leave now before you end up getting us into something that we can't get out of.

**Rouge: **Oh, Shadow, you're just being difficult. _(She made her way to a chair and took a seat.) _If we can join, we'll have benefits. That's how major, well-run organizations work.

**Shadow **_(scowling)_**: **This place doesn't strike me as well-run.

**Rouge: **So the boss was pushy and disgruntled. _(She put her hands on her hips.) _That shouldn't be a big deal.

**Sonic: **Yeah, that's great and all, but I dig the way you dodged my question. Why are you following us?

**Rouge: **. . . _(She paused and smiled.) _I'm not following you.

**Sonic: **… … … Oh. Well there you go. _(He rested his head on his arms and laid back.)_

**Knuckles: **Wait! Earlier today, you said you were following me because you thought I knew where treasure was, then you said you were following Shadow. Who are you following, and why?

**Rouge: **Well I _was_ following you for the treasure. Then I started following Shadow. Now I think that all of _you_ boys are following _me_.

Sonic exploded with laughter.

**Tails: **… I don't get it.

**Knuckles: **Enough playing around, Rouge! Your flirting won't get you far this time!

**Rouge: **Well, flirting or no flirting, I got us this room didn't I? _(She stuck her nose in the air.) _I think you should be more appreciative of me.

**Knuckles **_(clenching his fists and gritting his teeth)_**: **You're pushing it, Rouge!

**Sonic: **Why do you have such a problem with answering a little question? Doesn't matter, I'll just have to get it out of you another way. You up for another hot dog contest, Shadow?

**Shadow **_(glaring)_**: **No.

**Sonic: **Well I got enough energy in me to run a mile! I'm not going to sleep until you nuts crack!

**Tails: **But Sonic… I'm tired.

**Rouge **_(leaning back in her chair and patting her hand to her mouth)_**: **So am I. Maybe we should call it a day, huh? _(She opened one eye to look at Sonic.)_

**Knuckles: **Fine then! I'm not taking my eye off you! I'll stay up and make sure you don't pull anything funny!

**Sonic: **Give it up, Knuckles. If she's really that insecure….

**Rouge: **Well it seems to me that you boys are the insecure ones. Interrogating an innocent lady as if she were a common criminal.

**Knuckles: **You _are_ a common criminal! You can't be trusted!

**Sonic: **Aw, forget her. I think we'll get more out of Shadow than we will some dumb ol' bat. _(He turned over in the bed to face Shadow.) _So, are you gonna talk or are we gonna have to beat it out of you?

**Shadow: **Hmph. We both know there's nothing you can do to me. _(He shook his head.)_ Besides, you don't need to know why I'm here.

**Sonic: **Y'know, the whole thing's kinda stupid… you're following me, and I know it… in fact, we're sleeping in the same room, and you won't tell me why? That's not cool.

**Shadow **_(glowering)_**: **I'm not sharing a room with you because I want to. You'll have to take that one up with Rouge.

**Sonic: **You really have to pay more attention, Shadow. All Rouge does is talk in circles to get out of whatever corner she's in, and that paired with her overzealous attempts of using her body to distract kinda takes her out of our little picture. _(He glanced at Rouge.) _And I'm no philosopher, but I think one who uses so much makeup is called a tramp!

**Rouge **_(gasping)_**: **I can NOT believe you just called me that! You have absolutely no respect for women!

**Shadow: **Just be quiet, Rouge.

**Rouge: **Huh! I can't believe you're taking sides with him! You and me always stick together.

**Shadow: **I don't know where you get your delusions, but just so that there's no confusion, I really don't care about what happens to you.

**Rouge: **What?

**Sonic: **Hehe. See, Rouge? Even your own partner is fed up with you!

**Tails: **Do you think that in her own mind, she sees herself as good looking?

**Sonic: **Whoa, Tails! _(He leaned over and raised his hand.) _High-five, buddy!

**Rouge **_(standing up and stomping her foot)_**: **Of all the ill-mannered, disrespectful, downright _rude_—

**Shadow:** Drop it.

**Rouge: **But didn't you hear what they just said? What a lot of nerve!

**Shadow: **I don't think you should complain. You got us the room.

**Sonic: **Yeah, Rouge. Don't scowl so much, you might get a wrinkle.

**Rouge: **Oh! That's it! _(She stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.)_ A few minutes later they heard the water turn on. Shadow smirked, but didn't comment.

**Knuckles: **Now, Shadow, you can tell us why you're here! We've got you outnumbered!

**Shadow **_(grin fading)_**: **Hm. That doesn't bother me.

**Sonic: **C'mon, Shadow. Don't be like Rouge. The only difference is we can beat you up without being nagged to death!

**Shadow **_(scowling)_**: **If you tried to fight me, it would hardly be a fair match for your friends. _(He uncrossed his arms and straightened up.)_

**Sonic: **Well, maybe for Tails, but we're in a hotel room! Knuckles could knock your lights out easily while I run circles around you!

**Shadow: **I think you've forgotten who I am. _(He closed his eyes.) _And anyway…you'll find out soon enough why I'm here.

**Sonic: **… I don't really care. _(He reclined on the bed.) _It's just weird that you would be following me when I'm on vacation.

**Shadow: **. . .

****On the Transport****

**Kirby: **Are we there yet?

The pilot peered over his shoulder at the little pink balloon and frowned.

**Kirby: **… How 'bout now?

**Pilot: **Look, kid. It's hard enough stayin' awake since we've been flyin' so long. The last thing I need is a bubble gum ball followin' me around and pokin' me askin' when we'll get there.

**Kirby: **Hmph. But it's boring out there. At least you could turn on some really loud music on the radio.

**Pilot **_(chuckling)_**: **Haha… that's what you said about the air conditioning. And my answer's not changin' to either of 'em… it don't work, kid!

Kirby thought about sucking him up, but decided against it after remembering what happened last time the uncoordinated Bros. had to pilot a transport. He sighed heavily, took a seat next to the pilot, and buckled up.

**Pilot: **… Kid, you can't be up here. I got sensitive instruments and stuff goin'.

**Kirby: **Well I'm NOT going back in the cabin!

—Meanwhile—

Daisy tried desperately not to fall asleep. She had made that mistake before, and she wasn't about to do it again. She watched and listened anxiously as objects sailed through the cabin, splattering or breaking on the walls, and every few seconds, somebody screamed in pain or anger.

She observed with an arched brow as Peach clumsily wrestled the huge, hairy ape through the aisle, stumbling and falling all over with every move. Finally the two of them just tumbled by, and Captain Falcon was flattened into the floor for the hundredth time in twelve minutes. Daisy wanted to order the others back to their seats, since she was certain that they would be there soon, but the princess also knew that the cabin fever-infected bunch would probably turn on her. Instead she got up and wandered down the aisle to the cockpit, stepping over the minefield of garbage and flailing bodies.

**Daisy **_(peering through the door)_**: **Excuse me, sir, but are we almost there? I don't know how much longer I can hold down the fort.

**Pilot: **Okay, princess. If you people will quit asking… we'll be there in about 30 minutes.

**Kirby: **Hey! You could've told me that!

**Daisy: **What a relief. _(She sat on the floor next to the pilot seat.)_

**Pilot: **You guys aren't even allowed in here! Is it that bad back there?

**Kirby: **I'm surprised that you can't hear it up here. _(As Kirby spoke, an egg came sailing from behind the bunch and messily shattered upon the control panel.) _Where are they getting eggs from?

**Daisy **_(rubbing her forehead in distress)_**: **Yoshi….

**Falco **_(shouting and laughing hysterically from the cabin)_**: **How can he even lay eggs? He's a freaking _GUY_!

**Kirby **_(peering over the back of the seat and speaking innocently)_**: **So? Captain Falcon is a guy, and most of what he does, only girls do.

**Falcon **_(in a muffled voice from the floor)_**: **For your information, Pinky, makeup makes me _very _attractive to the ladies!

**Daisy **_(her expression distorting with disgust as she tried not to gag)_**: **Maybe to the ladies inside your head. And the fact that you have ladies in your head explains a lot.

The ship lurched to the side as the pilot burst out in laughter, but he quickly ceased and steadied the craft.

**Pilot **_(chuckling slightly as his kept his sight on the monitors)_**: **Heheh… you're not just makin' fun of him, you're makin' fun of him intelligently. That makes you… like… a comedic genius, or somethin'.

**Falcon **_(calling from behind)_**: **Then what does that make me?

**Falco: **A monkey.

Donkey Kong growled and chucked a barrel at Falco, who nimbly dodged.

**Falco: **I didn't mean that all monkeys are ugly, spandex-wearing losers! Just… well… I suppose we'll have to put the Cap'n in a category of his own.

**Daisy **_(nodding in total agreement)_**: **Excellent idea. I just wonder…is there any space for another category below single-celled organisms?

**Kirby **_(acting scientific)_**: **I don't think he's an organism as much as he is hot air filling a tight, misshapen rubber balloon that simply takes up space and leaks out a stupid comment every once in awhile.

**Daisy **_(with a flat expression as her eyebrow twitched)_**: **Um..yeah….

****At the Stadium****

Shadow did not allow himself to fall asleep all night, and although he didn't know it, neither did anyone else except for Rouge and Tails. The tension and distrust that hovered in the room and weighed on everyone's spirits kept Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow wide awake long past the early morning hours.

The room was dark with the lights off and the curtains closed, but Shadow knew when the morning had arrived by the sound of people's voices in the hallway and the warbling songs of birds flowing in from outside. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to stare at the dull pattern on the wallpaper, and he found that he was relieved. The night had been nightmarishly long, and the knowledge that everyone would soon be up and about made the hedgehog feel less trapped.

He got up quietly, scanning the room briefly before walking towards the door. His shoes made a soft padding noise against the dirty carpet as he moved, and the sound was enough to catch the attention of those who were awake.

**Sonic: **Hey Shady! _(He yawned.) _Where you headed to so fast?

**Shadow **_(pausing to glance over his shoulder)_**: **Staying in here is pointless. I'm going to find that man….

**Sonic: **That stumpy guy? What do you want with him?

**Shadow: **Now that we've been dragged into this, I have some questions for him.

**Sonic **_(looking up at the ceiling)_**: **I'm seeing less and less of a point in being here anyway. Sure, it's been fun poking Rouge around, but… this was hardly my idea of a little R and R.

**Shadow: **Hmph. Regardless, now I am forced to deal with the situation that Rouge has put us in…and that's what I intend to do. _(He started walking out of the room and down the hallway, still talking to Sonic as he went.) _There may be some use in staying here. Although I disagree with Rouge that joining is the best idea, we may learn something from these people. Even though it seems impossible from first glance.

**Sonic **_(since he was still on the bed, Sonic began talking louder to reach Shadow)_**: **So now we're stuck in a lousy after-school special thanks to Rouge, and we're supposed to learn some heart-warming lesson by the end of the day? Or did you actually _plan _to come here?

**Shadow: **. . . I intended to come as you did. _(He glanced over his shoulder slightly as he walked.) _And I doubt there is _any_ heartwarming lesson to learn here. But perhaps there is something more useful.

**Sonic **_(almost yelling)_**: **Like what?

**Tails **_(sleepily)_**: **Sonic! Please stop shouting!

**Knuckles **_(from a chair in the corner)_**: **What's going on?

**Shadow **_(halting for a minute when he heard everyone in the room talking behind him, he waited for a minute before it was quiet again, and then he answered Sonic, still speaking in a relatively quiet tone)_**: **Sometimes there are lessons to learn that are unseen. _(He paused and decided to answer Knuckles as well.) _If you must know what's going on, Knuckles, I am going to find Mario.

**Knuckles: **Okay. I'll go with you.

Shadow stood silent as a squeak sounded from Knuckles' chair and the wary echidna emerged from the room. The black hedgehog raised an eyebrow at Knuckles and waited for a minute before turning to begin walking again.

**Shadow: **If you wish.

Shadow half-expected Sonic to try to come along as well, but he wasn't about to ask, because he didn't want to make the journey any more chaotic than it was bound to be. His bright red companion walked next to him, although neither knew exactly where they were headed… or what they were getting into.

**Knuckles: **This is a strange place. It's like a big mall with an amusement park, but everything is just a side attraction to the coliseum. _(He waited for Shadow to reply, but the hedgehog didn't respond.) _So, you wouldn't tell Sonic and the others, and neither would Rouge, but… are you here following us, or are you here for a reason not involving us? At least tell me that, Shadow.

**Shadow **_(taking quite a long while to say anything)_**: **My business is my own, but if you think I'd come here to have fun, then you're wrong. If you must know, I have been sent here for scientific research.

**Knuckles: **What I'm getting at is are you researching us or this planet?

**Shadow: **I'm not researching _you,_ so don't worry about it. _(The black hedgehog scowled.)_

**Knuckles: **That's good to know.

They turned a corner, only to reveal another corridor of hotel rooms.

**Knuckles: **… Do you know where we're going?

**Shadow: **…I do have a vague sense of direction that allows me to recall places I've been before. _(He frowned, staring straight ahead as they got onto the elevator and punched in the number of the first floor. As the door closed, Shadow turned and looked at Knuckles.) _We are going to Mario's office.

****In the Main Office****

Again, mushrooms pranced about the room, singing a merry little tune. Then a dark, ominous figure emerged from the corner, growing like an inflating balloon, and ultimately engulfing the helpless plumber. But this time, it popped. A vast field of lush green grass appeared. In the distance behind stood a sturdy wall, and in the expanse ahead, thousands and thousands of shadows, growing like the one in the room.

Mario awoke calmly this time, forgetting his perplexing dreams almost instantly as the open magazine resting on his nose slid off to the floor. The sleepy plumber grudgingly lifted his hand to view his watch.

**Mario: **Crap! Why is it so early? _(He threw the watch to the floor.) _Stupid watch. Must be broken.

He reached over to pick up the fallen catalog from the floor and placed it back over his face. Sighing and closing his eyes, he scratched his mustache and folded his hands on his chest… then his ear twitched as a barely audible click came from the door.

**Mario **_(His voice slightly muffled)_**: **… Why is someone coming into MY office in the middle of my sleep time when I should be sleeping and _that_ someone coming into my office should be DEAD?

Mario was answered by a cold voice.

**Shadow: **Hmph. If anyone should be upset it's me. I could have drowned in your theme park. And besides…. You haven't been treating any of us very well since we've gotten here. _(Shadow crossed his arms and observed the fat plumber's expression.)_

**Mario **_(the magazine bobbing as he speaks)_**: **So what? Now you've come to lodge a complaint at this hour? If your room smells, too bad! As far as I can remember, you haven't even PAID for your room!

**Shadow **_(walking over and stopping right beside the couch, his arms remaining folded)_**: **I remember Rouge saying that she would pay you for it. _(The creature's voice seemed slightly annoyed.) _I think that a life or death matter needs to be addressed, but even so, that's not what I came here for. I came to clarify some things. Apparently you run this operation, and it seems to have some sort of potential, as useless or minuscule as it might be. I want to find out just how we sign up. There's no reason to hide our abilities if we are going to stay here anyway.

The man was quiet from under the periodical. Knuckles plodded in through the open door and stood next to Shadow, observing the strange character with the reading material on his head.

**Knuckles: **Life or death situation? Shadow, if you're here for _that _kind of research, we have the right to know what you're doing.

**Mario: **… Um… yeah. What was the part about life or death again?

**Shadow: **_(glaring) _I was only referring to the pools of water in the park. But that's not important right now. Tell me what I need to do to join here.

**Mario: ** Well gee, I clearly wasn't paying attention to your mindless dribble! _(He vaguely pointed across the room to a wall with a posted sign on it.) _See? It says you do everything at your own risk. _(He began reciting the 'fine print' from memory in a mocking tone.) _"The Super Smash Brothers, including (but not limited to) the Brothers Mario, are not liable for any damages, pains, aches, regrets, disappointments, etc. mentally, physically, or otherwise resulting from you doing anything within Stadium property. In other words, it's all your fault." So if you almost drown in a fountain, you must have some sort of condition.

**Shadow **_(maintaining his glare)_**: **I hope this isn't how you treat your PAYING customers. _(The hedgehog growled in irritation.) _I'm willing to work with you if you let me, but I warn you not to get in my way.

**Mario: **Now what are you talking about, _your _way? I still don't know why you just BARGED into my office in the middle of who knows what time it is.

The hedgehog lowered his arms and clenched his fists.

**Shadow: **I came in here to talk to you about your organization. But apparently talking isn't something that they train you in the circus.

**Mario: **Pretty big words coming from a _real_ circus freak. Do you happen to know that you're a black and red-striped hedgehog who can't swim and talks like he's narrating a movie commercial? Admitting is the first step, oh queen of the darned. So go ahead, talk to me about my wonderful organization.

**Shadow: **… I want to know what the process is for our team to join.

Mario gasped and nearly choked on the martini he'd rather be drinking at that moment than listening to the shady character.

**Mario **_(sitting up, the magazine sliding to his lap)_**: **SO you really do want to JOIN? Well, Mr. I'm-such-a-cool-guy-'cause-I-can-pretend-to-control-my-temper, it's a very long and complicated process. Most people die. You might as well just give up now.

**Shadow **_(stepping towards Mario, his red eyes glinting in annoyance)_**:**Hmph. You think I can't stand up to whatever challenge you give us? I can't speak for the others, but I know what I'm doing.

**Mario **_(chuckling sarcastically)_**: **You have YET to prove you know what you're doing… you just randomly waltz in here one day, almost sue me for your own incompetence and lack of ability to swim, and you want to join. It's like a broken record… you won't GO AWAY!

**Shadow **_(seeing no more reason to waste his time with the portly baffoon in charge)_**:** Come on, Knuckles. Let's go.

He turned away from Mario to face the bright red echidna, and he was about ready to start walking to the door when he heard an odd, high pitched buzzing noise, and a thin, radiant beam suddenly shot down though the ceiling.

The little beam stayed still for a brief moment, then it started to burn a circle in the floor around Knuckle's feet. When the beam shut off, vanishing and leaving its mark, Shadow raised an eyebrow, and although he wasn't aware of it, Knuckles and Mario bore the same dumbfounded expression as they stared at the burnt ellipse.

Shadow was about to start walking again, when he heard another sound: a faint pounding noise that began to grow louder and louder with each thump. The trio looked up, and without warning, the carved-out circular section of the roof gave way in a spray of asbestos as an unidentified object crashed through, crushing Knuckles beneath it.

Mario and Shadow hadn't moved, nor had their expressions changed, and they stared down at the hole in the floor as the dust began to clear.

Coated heavily in the white powder from head to toe, the janitor's head emerged from the hole, coughing. When he noticed that he was being watched and couldn't just sneak away unnoticed, he felt the need to explain.

**Jan: **….I _(He sputtered again.) _Must have swept too hard. _(He crawled out of the hole and onto the floor, accidentally stepping on Knuckles' face in the process.) _Darn laser guided brooming system…must have forgotten to change the setting from kill to stun….

**Mario **_(staring blankly)_**: **… I didn't know there was anything above my office.

**Jan **_(brushing himself off)_**: **There isn't.

**Mario: **So you were sweeping the roof?

The janitor began walking away slowly, Knuckles grunting from the weight of his boot squishing its imprint into his face.

**Jan: **Guess so…. Well, better go get back to work….

His voice faded off as he left the room.

****On the Transport****

The pilot rested his chin in his hand, leaning against the sensitive instruments on the control panel and gripping the flight stick weakly with his other. He yawned and looked around. At least six more Bros. had decided to rest up, the odd individuals strewn randomly about the cockpit.

He took a deep breath and sighed right as a faint beeping came from the controls.

**Kirby **_(sleepily, but still awake)_**: **… What's that?

**Pilot: **Eh, how the heck should I know. Stuff makes noise like that all the time. Don't worry, kid… it'll stop after awhile.

**Kirby: **Oh okay.

**Marth **_(twisting his head around to see the pilot from his awkward spot under his seat)_**:** Should you be worried?

**Pilot: **Oh, right. I guess I should. _(He sits up straight, takes a long, drawn-out breath, and lunges for the panel, grasping the stick tightly and randomly slamming his finger down on blinking lights and buttons.) _Oh no! We're in trouble! One of these many lights is blinkin', and it's probably somethin' bad!

**Peach **_(screaming as the pilot started hammering spastically on the panel, causing MORE alarms and buttons to go off)_**: **What are you doing? _(She dove at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in terror, screaming even louder.) _You're making it worse! You're making it WORSE!

The shrieking princess tightened her grip, air-headedly unaware that she wasn't helping the situation.

**Pilot **_(choking)_**: **I—I WAS JUST KIDDIN'! Lemme go! _(He coughed.)_

Unfortunately, the pilot was not heard over the screaming princess, and all the other Bros. started to awake. Over the rising buzz of chatter, a voice finally yelled out, "Oh no! We're gonna die!" and the whole cockpit broke into an uproar of flailing limbs and angry shouts. Marth squealed and shoved himself back under the seat as Falco tackled the pilot, pulling Peach down along with them and snapping the back of the headrest. Kirby puffed himself up and broke out of his seat belt, ripping it from the seat and swinging it wildly.

Daisy, ever the helpless onlooker tried to yell to get everyone's attention, but when nobody listened, and the princess realized that now there was nobody actually flying the ship, she tried to desperately shove her way through to get there. She had no experience in flying a ship of course, but she knew that even though they may not have been in trouble before, they certainly were now.

Snatching Kirby's seat belt as he was still swinging it, she jerked it away, taking the little pink balloon with it, and she thrust it forward to knock Yoshi off of the dash that he was now sitting on as he covered his head and trembled in terror. With Kirby acting like the end of a mace, he slammed into Yoshi and sent the dinosaur crashing into Donkey Kong, who was beating his chest.

Daisy let go of the seat belt at that point, causing DK to be knocked backwards, bowling over several other Bros. as the princess flopped down in the pilot's seat and tried to yell over the pandemonium.

**Daisy: **FALCO HOW DO YOU FLY THIS D*MN THING?

Falco was too busy beating the pilot senseless to hear Daisy… throwing every excuse he had to at him to do so, and why _he_ should have been the pilot in the first place. Popo yelled loudly and jumped up onto the broken seat, holding his hammer high above his head, then bringing it down repeatedly on Daisy. Donkey Kong attempted to regain his footing, only to topple over again and squish Falcon against the side of the cockpit, pressing into several buttons and levers, causing the ship to shake violently. The vibrations shook loose a piece of the flat ceiling, which crashed down on Falco and the pilot. The blue bird let go of the disgruntled man and turned to knock Daisy out of the seat with a swift kick to the side, but Kirby bounced off of a wall panel and came rocketing towards him, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him straight into the princess, swiveling the seat around and crunching Marth beneath.

**Falco: **JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FLIGHT COMPUTER SAYS!

**Daisy **_(painfully throwing the pile of Bros. off of her and trying to get out of the contortion that had resulted from the sudden outburst)_**: **I don't know! _(She clawed her way through the mound of limp victims and grasped for the controls where the screen was, and through the arms and legs, she found a place to look through, and she shouted as best she could.) _It says WARNING!

Before Daisy could read the rest of the small print under the over-sized blinking letters, Kirby rose out of the mound of arms and legs, thrashing about wildly and finally taking a deep breath, inhaling nearly half of the Bros., then blowing them all out furiously… causing a mass of bodies to slam against the side of the cockpit, making the ship lurch _even_ more. Falco found himself wrapped awkwardly around Daisy's head, who was desperately smashing every button and pulling every lever she could to hopefully regain control of the vessel. The ship itself had started spinning as it continued straight on its course due to Kirby's exhaling.

Peach's screaming still hadn't ceased, and sounded as if it was going to continue for the remainder of the flight. Daisy was desperately struggling, trying to find the pilot in all the commotion, and having no luck. She called out for him several times, but since she did not know his name, all she could do was scream "hey you" and "pilot guy."

She was also trying to locate Falco, so that she could pummel him if the ship ever stopped spinning, but as it was, there was little chance of her even standing up straight for more than half a second, much less _find_ anyone.

**Daisy: **Somebody do something!

In response she received several shouts of rage and annoyance from half the Bros. and screams of pain and terror from the rest, the disgruntled characters tumbling through the space as if they were in a cement truck. Zooming past her, the pilot crashed into the control panel, reaching out and grasping one of the many levers to keep from flying about the cockpit… pulling it all the way and activating the warp thrusters. The overhead lights dimmed as the majority of power was drawn to the engine and the chaos gradually shifted backwards.

**Pilot: **… Oops….

**Daisy **_(eyes widening)_**: **You did NOT just say oops! Tell me you didn't say oops!

**Pilot: **Okay. Crap.

**Kirby **_(twirling in a vortex above Daisy's head slowly)_**: **Is there a problem?

As if to answer the question, the lush green surface of the planet Rylan IV appeared in the viewport, growing larger and more detailed as the ship came closer.

**Daisy: **Look what you did, Kirby! We're gonna crash because of you!

**Kirby: **Me? Falco's the one who dropkicked the pilot!

The cacophony of the Bros. exploded once again as they noticed the fast approaching planet in the window.

**Peach **_(running in circles as best she could, despite not really being able to move. She ended up dragging people with her as she scrambled about, flailing her arms)_**: **I told you we were going to die!

**Ness: **Who said anything about we? Pilot… isn't there a way to make the engine stop involving shoving someone _into_ it?

**Pilot **_(observing Rylan IV drawing nearer in the viewport)_**: **… well, we could try.

**Peach: **No no no no!

**Yoshi: **Falcon! We can use Falcon!

**Daisy: **No! Wait—yes—I mean NO! We can't stop the engine! THAT will only make us fall faster!

**Pilot: **Oh, we're that close to it already? I didn't even notice.

**Falco **_(strangling Donkey Kong)_**:** PLEASE tell me you're being sarcastic!

**Pilot **_(correcting his posture in his seat and pressing buttons randomly)_**: **I guess I should turn on the landing sequence. That usually helps things, right?

**Daisy: ** Landing procedure?

**Peach: **Landing procedure? How could you think of landing at a time like this?

**Daisy **_(shoving peach out of the cockpit)_**: **I thought we were spiraling out of control? Do you mean to tell me that we were never in any danger whatsoever?

**Pilot: **… Okay first off I said landing _sequence_… and no, not really. Just gotta straighten the ship if we don't wanna land upside-down.

**Daisy **_(smacking the pilot on the back of the head)_**: **Your fired!

**Yoshi: **You can't fire me, I quit!

**Peach **_(shoving her way through the crowd back into the room)_**: **You can't quit! Who will carry me across the kingdom on Mario's days off?

**Yoshi: **Mario has days off?

**Daisy: **If you've forgotten he's the only one with days off! Now get out!

**Yoshi: **Me? No! I quit! Now you have to treat me with dignity and respect!

**Nana: **Diggity and 'spect? What's that?

**Daisy: **Would you get out of here?

Nana started crying.

**Peach: **Now look what you did! _(She knelt down and patted Nana's shoulder.) _There, there. Evil Daisy will never scare you again. I promise.

**Daisy: **Get out so people can think! If that's possible! _(She got behind Peach and Nana, and shoved them together into a group with nearly all of the remaining Bros. in the cabin, forcing them out the door in a tangled pile. She turned back around and pointed at the control panel, shouting to Falco, who was the only one left in the room besides Daisy and the pilot.) _Land!

**Pilot: **Don't I get a second opinion?

Falco pressed the safety button on the bottom of the pilot's seat, causing it to slam forward and embed the man's head in the control panel.

**Pilot: **… Ouch.

**Falco **_(sitting atop the collapsed chair and flicking several overhead switches)_**: **Looks like he had it on autopilot the whole time.

**Daisy **_(grabbing the pilot's shirt collar and shaking him violently while his head rolled around limply) _I can't believe you did this to us! How could you mess around like that? People were really scared you know? We'll sue!

**Pilot **_(his voice muffled)_**: **I told you morons I was kiddin' in the first place! A guy in my line of work oughtta have a sense of humor! It's not my fault none of you can take a joke! I should be the one to sue… I think my head's broken.

**Daisy:** Oh, it was just your head? Here, lemme break everything else.

She went on shaking him the entire time that Falco was landing the ship.

****On Galacia****

The sun soared in the Galacian sky, but it's golden light never reached the ground. The planet, thrust into turmoil, seemed to be trying to right itself. At least, that's what Samus imagined. It was tossing and turning, like a child in disturbed slumber, trying to escape from something only it could see. Unfortunately, this nightmare would be made real in short time.

Even still, Samus found it difficult to imagine the blistering ice rock that they stood on now would be engulfed in flame. All she could think about now was the chapping wind and the ice, tearing by them violently. Visibility had been reduced to zero, and sheets of pure white swallowed everything. Samus and Fox frequently tripped over even small obstacles, unable to see them clearly in the storm. The cold bit so intensely, that even though Samus' suit regulated the temperature over her skin, she still felt an odd chill. Glancing over at Fox though, she knew this minor discomfort was nothing compared to what the anthropomorphic animal was going through.

Ice and snow covered every fur on his coat, making him look almost as white as the snowy world around them, except for where the caked packs of frozen water separated slightly, revealing hints of brown underneath.

**Fox **_(stumbling on a snowdrift)_**: **Samus, couldn't we have _flown_ over all this instead of walking all the way to wherever the heck we're going? _(He snapped an icicle off the end of his nose and whimpered.) _I'm beginning to think this was a really_ stupid _idea.

**Samus **_(answering him loudly to be heard over the roar of the wind that threatened to lift both the huntress and her companion off the ground and send them hurtling away)_**: **There weren't any safe places to land outside of the mountain range. The lowlands were the only place we could get to that had any good sort of landing site large enough to accommodate the whole ship. You can't land on the side of a mountain or the sheer face of a cliff. Not to mention the winds in the valleys is much stronger than in the foothills because the surrounding mountains channel it in. It's too dangerous to land in this area.

She tried to lift her feet above the deep snow, but only succeeded in trudging through it, leaving a line behind her instead of footprints.

**Fox **_(mumbling)_**: **Stupid snow… stupid cold, stupid ship. My Arwing could easily have landed anywhere in this stupid place….

**Samus: **Yeah, well next time we come here, providing we survive this, you'll have to prove it. Then I can laugh when you crash in the white out.

**Fox: **Easy for you to say, _survive_. You're in a suit of armor and I'm in a fashionable but nonetheless _useless_ getup… and yet you _still_ do nothing. I would have been better off in that cave or in the Sheegoth's stomach. _(He sneezed.) _Hmph. I'll take the sky any day… this is just plain stupid.

**Samus **_(laughing, although she didn't mean to)_**: **I do nothing? Well, I would, but you haven't suggested anything. What do you want me to do? I could make you some hot cocoa, or do you like tea? Maybe you'd like some coffee and a rug by a cabin fireplace? Or a fuzzy blankie with teddy bears on it? _(She smirked, though Fox wouldn't be able to tell.) _There are about ten thousand ways to keep warm. A quarter of which are only recommended to professionals, another quarter of which are a little impossible at the moment, _another _quarter of which could be considered less than functional, the last quarter of which would leave scars. Some of the methods have a lemony aftertaste, but it's a universal truth that most warming techniques are probably not good ideas anyway.

**Fox **_(after a bout of feigned laughter)_**: **Yeah, or you could die and I could cut you open and live inside you until this snowball melts.

**Samus: **Yeah… _(She made a brief hissing sound through her teeth.) _…That would fall under the "not a good idea" category.

**Fox **_(chuckling despite his discomfort)_**: **I think that would be the best thing for everyone involved. Your insides would be awfully nasty though… full of crap. _(He paused for a moment then sniffled.) _Come to think of it, I think it was warmer under that rock….

**Samus: **Now, you know what would have been the _best _for everyone? I should club you over the head and roast you for dinner. You probably taste like you smell though…which needless to say is not a good thing.

**Fox: **I'm sure you've gone for weeks without changing your jumpsuit, or maybe even your armor before. And despite the disputable theory that you're a woman, you've probably smelled worse than your dragon's breath… which I'm sure you're quite familiar with anyways. You just can't tell because you're so used to it in your face. And also your stupid suit makes it more comfortable in there than most five-star hotels.

**Samus: **Doesn't make me not hungry though. _(She laughed and replaced her footing after almost tripping on a snow-concealed stone.) _And since my suit _is _so much like a five-star hotel, I always smell like a rose. Unlike you, the aromatically challenged. Or would it be more like aromatically corrupted?

**Fox: **Aromatically superior is the word you're looking for. At least I attract members of my own species… and no, Captain Falcon doesn't count in your case.

**Samus: **I'm so good I attract members of _all_ species, even obsolete and unnecessary ones. Captain Falcon case in point. I'm like the piece of pie everyone wants, but no one, namely greasy monkeys, stumpy bubble gum, or you, can have.

**Fox **_(laughing)_**: **Haha… me want you? That's like the king of all things handsome wanting a clump of dirt. I'm sure you remember making 'mud pies' as a little kid? Well, I think that phrase would fit in perfectly with what you just said.

**Samus: **Poor little Fox. I can't believe you're still in denial.

**Fox: **I'm not the one in denial, you always dodge my insults and never defend yourself decently. I think everything I say about you is true, simply because you make it seem like that. Or maybe you're just too immature to argue properly.

**Samus **_(giving it everything she had to avoid collapsing in the snow and breaking out in uncontrolled laughter)_**: **Yup. Denial. This "mud-pie" is pure chocolate, and you know it.

**Fox: **… I hate chocolate. _(His voice faded as he looked around, observing what little he could of the bleak terrain.) _… Makes me sick to my stomach.

**Samus **_(rolling her eyes over-dramatically and speaking in snide a tone that suggested it)_**: **Sure that's not the butterflies?

**Fox: **There's a word for people like you… starts with a _B _and ends with an _itch._

**Samus **_(sneering)_**: **Just your type huh?

**Fox: **No, I prefer things with enough morality to stick to their own kind… and with enough common decency to not lock their comrades in a freaking closet for several dozen hours. I also prefer things with more intelligence than your average female you can pick up on the streets of Earth after nine p.m.

**Samus **_(no longer being entertained)_**: **You deserved being locked in that closet, and you do now too, come to think of it. _(She scooped up a ball of snow and contemplated throwing it at Fox's head in hopes that it was already freezing solid.) _If I were like those girls, Captain Falcon wouldn't still be suffering now would he? Nor would just about everyone else. _(She tested the strength of the ball by squeezing it slightly.)_

**Fox: **Heheh, I don't know, Sam… I wouldn't be surprised. It's always the ones who think they're better than everyone else you've got to watch out for… but I guess you would know that already, you just find a way you think is clever to weasel out of any accusations.

**Samus: **It's not weaseling if none of it is true. Now I hope you enjoy the snow.

**Fox **_(standing still)_**: **Oh sure… I love not being able to see the end of my nose. It's probably not even there anymore. What the h*ll kind of a question is that?

In answer, the snowball that Samus had been holding came whizzing through the are sharply, right at the back of his head.

The canine could sense the incoming projectile, but he was too stiff to react. The icy missile crashed into his cranium, flattening him in the deep powder on the ground. Samus laughed softly at how fast Fox had disappeared into the snow, but grew silent as she couldn't make out if he was getting back up to retaliate. Regardless of the visibility, she crouched and prepared herself for a cold revenge… but none came in the passing minutes.

After waiting for what seemed like forever, without any sign of movement from beneath the heavy white blanket, Samus frowned to herself. The hole already seemed to be filling with new snow from the storm, and with a grunt of irritation, the huntress decided she ought to check on Fox to make sure he was alright.

She wandered over, trying to look as casually as possible, and peeked down into the hole.

**Samus: **Fox?

All that remained in the cavity were a few fading crimson spots tainting the white. The bounty huntress leaned down to see clearer, when behind her a mass of snow and frozen chunks of ice erupted, and out from the cloud of dust pounced Fox, catching her off guard and pinning her to the ground. He whipped out his laser pistol and held it to her head.

**Fox **_(snarling)_**: **YOU'RE LUCKY THIS D*MN THING DOESN'T WORK, BECAUSE YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!

A warm drop of blood from the wound on the back of his head fell silently onto Samus' suit and immediately froze. With each heavy breath, he was pushing the two deeper into the seemingly bottomless ground.

**Samus **_(squirming, but not making escape any easier)_**: **Fox! Take it easy man! _(When she saw that she had actually injured Fox, she winced slightly. Knocking him around had sounded like fun, but she hadn't meant to draw blood.) _I'm sorry, okay? _(She groaned, feeling the snow crunch underneath her as she slipped further under and the cold dust started to collect on her suit.) _Here…get up. Let me see it.

**Fox: **Oh, now you act all kind and good like it was okay to throw a damn ball of ice at me… now you act like you could care less about a damn thing I say! Well, I got news for you, Sammy… YOU'RE FAR FROM PERFECT, SO QUIT ACTING LIKE IT!

He jumped off of her, pushing her deeper, and holstered his frozen weapon while coughing harshly from overexertion.

**Samus **_(tempted to shout back, but managing to raise her voice only slightly)_**: **You're not exactly King Flawless yourself, Chewbacca.

She let her arms fall to her sides, the snow so deep that her fingertips now dragged in it.

She was frustrated, but she knew better than to start a new fight all over again. They had a long way to go, and the weather was enough of a problem without them being at each other's throats. The bounty hunter sighed, but didn't say anything.

****On The Planet of Rylan IV****

Peach stepped off of the transport vessel, parasol in hand, and blonde hair looking terribly tousled. Her dress looked wrinkled, and as she took out her makeup bag to look into the pocket-sized mirror, she started complaining about little bags under her eyes and how rough flights did a number on her pale complexion.

Yoshi ignored Peach's laments, and dashed down the ramp and out into the bright green fields. Rylan was a sparse land, virtually no trees at all, but plenty of different kinds of plants nonetheless. It looked like a green version of the African plains. The color of the grass closely matched Yoshi's scales, and he immediately crouched down and started to slink through the roughage, head low as if he was stalking something. In actuality, it was only his imagination, but he didn't care, and soon the younger Smashers in the party joined him in play.

Daisy was among the last to get off, and as she stepped forth, she looked into the distance. The sky was a steely purple-gray. A strange color to be sure, but more interesting than disturbing. Daisy vaguely remembered their first trip here. It had been after the Great War of the Machines. The Econos had been crushed in their own planet, and after the final victory songs were sung, the Super Smash Brothers left the system in their flying base, a battleship of massive proportions, capable of launching fleets of fighter ships.

Their tremendous battleship became nothing after that though. War had damaged it severely, causing it to begin to fall apart. There was little left to do with it, except retire the grand vessel. Rylan IV was the chosen landing site. It wasn't far away from the place that the Smashers called home, and since the planet was near-deserted, the ship wasn't causing anyone any problems there, whereas if they took it back to Minerva, they would be in violation of all sorts of city pollution codes. Mario didn't have time for that nonsense, so they deserted it and flew back home in public transports, watching as the monument to their biggest victory faded into the distance.

Of course they had all thought they'd never be back, but everyone leaves things behind on trips—bars of soap, travel bags, assortments of useless but sentimental items. It seemed that, other than to get the Bros. out of the way, Mario had sent them there to simply rummage through the junk and think about what they had done…whatever _that _happened to be.

**Daisy **_(spotting the large structure not too far off in the distance)_**: **Well, here we are. Guess it's time to clean house until Mario tells us to come home.

**Falco **_(carrying a large box on his shoulder)_**: **Why do we listen to that fat little man anyway?

**Falcon **_(carrying a much smaller box but acting as if it was massive)_**: **I told you guys putting Mario in charge instead of me was a terrible idea, but no… you went ahead and did it just because I'm too sexy for that job.

**Falco: **… Y'know, I take it back… I'd much rather listen to that fat little man than this moron with the big fat head. _(He purposefully dropped his luggage on Falcon's foot as he passed.) _So… what's ol' Noodles and Pizza want us to do here exactly? If it's anything to do with the septic system no one bothered unclogging all those years ago, count me out… Mr. Overalls could'a done that himself.

**Daisy **_(shrugging her shoulders)_**: **I guess we're just supposed to be going through and gathering anything that can still be used, and cleaning up what can't. _(She hesitated.) _We'll skip the septic system though. Lest we put dear Peachy in any sort of position where she might get dirty. I'd say gathering equipment that we could use back at the Stadium would be the most productive.

**Ness **_(telekinetically manipulating loose metal objects)_**: **That's dumb. Most of the stuff here will be kinda rusty, won't it? He should have thought about that before we just left it here. It must have been a fortune to build and maintain.

**Daisy **_(laughing out loud)_**: **Since when was forethought a skill of any one of the Smash Brothers?

She shook her head in amusement as the rest of the Smashers started following her around the perimeter of the base, looking for any signs that there might be some sort of usable weapon still remaining outside. Daisy noticed remnants of a satellite, which she thought might be the shield generator, but when she asked, discovered it was for the television.

**Peach: **What did I tell you about my soaps?

**Falcon: **What? What about _your _soaps?

**Falco: **All I know is you need your soap, Cap'n… and a lot of it.

**Daisy **_(in exasperation)_**: **Please…. Let's not discuss the Captain's hygiene. It makes the septic system cleanup sound almost pleasurable.

Peach shook her head.

**Peach: **Uh uh. No way are you gonna get me in some filthy, grimy sewer.

**Daisy: **I'm sure I could, but I'm not that mean.

**Peach: **You certainly haven't ever been nice to me.

**Daisy: **No, I meant I couldn't be that mean to the others by forcing them to listen to you whine and complain.

She walked around the back of the base slowly, the massive metal structure looming over her like a miniature city combined into one huge building. The whole thing was nearly the size of the stadium, only built to fly.

**Daisy **_(running her hand over the rough surface)_**: **Well I think it's safe to say we won't find anything of use out here. It's all rusted away. If there's anything left we can polish up, it'll be inside. _(She turned around to face the crew.) _Hope you're all ready for a vacation of a lifetime.

Only a small amount of sarcasm crept into her voice, but it was enough to make all of the Smash Brothers groan.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's become quite obvious that traveling through space with any of the bros. is a terrible idea, especially if you're a pilot with a sense of humor. Best behave, and don't start spazzing out when the little lights blink. _

_It seems to me that Daisy might be coming to understand just why Mario is so frustrated all the time. Being in charge of everyone requires more patience than Dr. Mario himself could ever have. (HAR HAR, HAR HAR. Doctor. Patience. LAUGH WITH ME!) At least they made it to Rylan IV alive, but I wouldn't be surprised if that's as far as they got._

_As for Sonic and Co. it's beginning to get as clear as mud just WHAT Shadow's reason is for following them. But "research" can't be a good thing. Mario's gonna need to do something soon, or else the lot of them are gonna wind up taking over the stadium...as if they haven't already. With his hands so full managing Jan's laser-guided brooming system and trying to get some shuteye, it won't be long before things get sticky._

_Samus and Fox seem to be getting along better than ever, but does it strike you as interesting that Samus would be picking at him and suggesting that he finds her attractive? Either A) Samus just likes to harass him. B) She HOPES he's attracted to her. C) She just likes to harass him. D) One of the above. Take your pick.  
_


End file.
